MIRAGE, a TWILIGHT Fic by SDFreeze
by SuddenlySandi
Summary: Edward is an agent with OCD running for his life. Bella is a slob running to save her father. They end up together, unknowingly chased by the same people. Can Edward leave a job he loves for the woman he loves? AH story by SDFreeze
1. Chapter 1

**UNTIL FFN GETS SORTED...I'LL POST THIS TWILIGHT STORY HERE.**

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Name: Mirage

Author: Sdfreeze

Chapter 1 to 10

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####

Chapter: 1

**Cross Country**

The BMW pulled into the dusty lot of the old gas station covering me in plumbs of cloudy grit. I traded my extended thumb for my middle finger and watched the man laugh in my direction. I dug through my pocket and pulled out a couple of one dollar bills and headed toward the gas station pop machine.

"Sorry," he called out to me and I nodded in irritation.

I pushed the Coke button and a small light signaled it was out. I tried the Dr. Pepper, but another light shined at me as I sighed in exasperation. I hit the Sprite as a last hope and began kicking the machine when it produced another empty light.

"Hey," the man at the pumps called out to me.

"What?" I yelled back without looking at him.

"I have a cooler, you can grab a drink if you want."

I finally turned to look at him and had to cover my eyes with my hand to block the sun from my eyes. He was leaning against his car with a cocky smirk that made me instantly hate him, but I was so damn thirsty I hesitantly headed towards him.

He chuckled and used his remote to pop the trunk. It was too organized and made me snort in disapproval. I opened the small cooler to find some bottles of Pepsi and some wine coolers.

"You have to show me I.D. if you take the wine," he said seriously.

"You a cop," I asked.

"No, but you are obviously a minor," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at him and challenged, "If I prove I'm not a minor do I get it for free?"

His eyes widened and he laughed. "I'm not charging you for the drink, take it, you look like you need it."

I reached for one of the wine bottles and he cleared his throat, "Not that, take a soda."

"I'm almost twenty," I said angrily.

"Sorry, the law is _over _twenty one, not almost twenty, which I seriously doubt," he said as he lowered his sun glasses to get a better look at me.

I grabbed a Pepsi and tossed the two bucks on top of the cooler and walked away. I walked back to the road and put my thumb out again. He watched me closely and I kept him in my peripheral vision. He paid for the gas and walked back to his car and stopped to watch me again.

"Hey," he called out.

"Bella," I yelled.

"What?"

"My name isn't Hey, it's Bella," I clarified.

"Okay, Bella, where are you headed?"

I dropped my thumb and seriously hoped he was offering me a ride. I didn't tell him I was trying to get to Virginia, completely on the other side of the country, but I would go as far as he was headed if he was heading East.

"East," I yelled to him.

"That's vague," he laughed.

"Are you offering me a ride or not," I asked as a semi passed and possibly an opportunity.

"Sure, why not."

I walked over to his car and tried to size him up. He didn't appear to have serial killer written on him, but neither did Ted Bundy. I glanced inside the car and saw a small pillow and a folded blanket on the seat and a briefcase on the floor.

"What's in the briefcase?" I asked.

"Government secrets," he said with a smile.

"No knife or gun?"

"No, those are in the glove box," he laughed and climbed in the drivers seat.

I hesitated so he leaded over and opened the glove box, "All good," he laughed.

I finally opened the door and got in. The soft leather was heaven to my tired body and I sunk down into the seat. He started the engine and pulled onto the road. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

"Can I ask a favor?" he said.

"I knew it," I yelled, "I'm not blowing you for a ride."

He stared forward in shock and said, "Oh my god, do I look like the kind of guy who would do that?"

"Well….what favor?" I asked with suspicion.

"You look tired, I just want you to put the bottle in a holder if you're going to fall asleep."

I felt my face blush and I mumbled an apology and sat my bottle in the holder attached to the center console.

"You can grab the blanket if you want," he said as he laughed to himself.

I pulled it into the front and spread it over me. He put on some soft jazz music and I was out in seconds. I was stunned when I felt the car come to a stop and I opened my eyes to see it was dark. He was stopping for gas again and I quickly sat up straight.

"Shit, what time is it?" I asked.

"You hungry?" he asked instead of answering my question.

I turned to see a Subway attached to the gas station. I got out of the car and stretched and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey," he yelled to me and I turned to glare at him.

"Sorry… Bella. You're not some weird vegetarian tree hugger are you?"

I raised my middle finger again and turned back to continue on to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my tired eyes and washed my face with cold water in the sink. I pulled a comb from my pocket and tried to run it through my thick hair the best I could.

When I came out of the bathroom I saw him purchasing food in the Subway. I didn't want him paying for me, but I really hoped he was. I needed my money to last as long as possible and I had only budgeted for one meal a day.

I went back to the car and leaned against the trunk to wait for him.

He walked out with a big smile and I felt my mouth automatically smile back. I blamed my good mood on the nap and looked away from him. He popped the trunk and grabbed a drink and motioned for me to take one.

"Mine's not empty," I said and nodded to the front of the car.

"It was warm, I threw it out," he said and handed me his cold bottle before taking another one for himself.

"I would have still drank it," I told him.

"What kind of host would I be if I made you drink warm Pepsi?" he laughed.

"Host?" I laughed, "you think this is some kind of kinky road party?"

"I offered you a ride to keep me awake, but that didn't pan out," he said as he got back in the car.

"Where are we?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Headed East," he answered and it made me weirdly uncomfortable.

"Exactly where are you going?" I pushed.

"D.C." he answered and I automatically looked at the briefcase again.

He handed me a sandwich and I asked him if I could pay him back but he just tilted his head and said, "I'm assuming there is a reason you're hitching and not sitting on a bus or a plane, so don't insult my intelligence."

"You don't know, maybe I'm a rich heiress looking for a way to pay it forward."

He laughed and started the car, "I'll drive while you look."

I dug into the sandwich and I saw him wince. "Whaa..?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Um…can you spread out some napkins…in case the dressing leaks?"

I sat the roll back down and finished chewing before saying, "Now I get it."

"Get what?" he asked as he watched me lay out the paper napkins.

"Why you are driving to D.C by yourself. Why you drive a car like this and look the way you do, but have no ring on your finger."

He gave me an uncomfortable look and asked, "Enlighten me."

"Wait, are you gay?" I asked, thinking I had missed something. I really hoped he said yes, I would feel safe and not guilty for sticking with him as long as possible for free food and the company.

"Driving a BMW makes me gay?" he asked.

"No, but stressing over crumbs and playing 'host' kind of does," I emphasized.

"I'm not gay," he said angrily.

"Okay, then you are way too uptight."

"No, I'm not," he professed.

I ran my finger through the dressing in my sandwich and reached up to wipe it on his mirror.

"What the hell are you doing," he screamed and pulled to the side of the road.

I let my head fall back in laughter and reached over and ran my finger down his cheek. The look on his face was priceless. He acted like he just contracted the Ebola virus.

"Gross," he yelled and leaned over me to open the glove box and pull out some wet wipes. He quickly wiped his face and then handed me one.

"What are you, a mother?" I teased. "Who carries wet wipes outside of a diaper bag?"

"Don't mess up my car," he warned as he cleaned the mirror. "I admit I am OCD about my car."

"I have a feeling it is more than just your car," I laughed.

"I wasn't raised in a commune, like you," he said accusingly.

I stopped laughing and stared at him, "Why do you do that?"

"What?" he asked still working on the mirror.

"Why do you assume I'm some uncouth hippy freak. You don't know me at all."

He stopped cleaning and looked at me. Our eyes locked and I looked away so he couldn't see my tears. He took a deep breath and extended his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm a lobbyist for the insurance industry and I live in Seattle and work in D.C."

I stared at his hand for a moment and then reached out with mine. "I'm Bella Harris, I was a student in Seattle and I'm looking for my birth mother who lives in Virginia," I lied.

We shook and he began driving again as I began to eat my sandwich. "Are you going to eat?" I asked him.

He looked at the subway bag on his lap and finally nodded yes. I grabbed the bag and pulled out the napkins and spread them on his lap. It wasn't a provocative move, but it somehow made me a little uncomfortable. I opened the sandwich and sat it on the paper.

"Thanks," he grinned at me.

"I don't have to feed you, do I?"

"Hummm…." He said as if deep in thought.

"Of course not, Bella," I said trying to use his deep voice. "I'm a man and I can eat like a man."

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" he asked.

"A bit slow on the draw," I accused.

"Smart ass," he said before taking a bite.

"Say it again, with your mouth full, I dare you," I challenged him.

"Schmar ash," he said with a laugh.

"There's hope for you yet," I laughed.

We ate the rest of our food and I saw him cringe when I finished my chips and wiped my fingers on my jeans. I grabbed a wet wipe to make him happy and wiped my fingers one at a time very methodically.

"I planned on spending the night in Salt Lake City and I don't mind getting you a room," he said uncomfortably.

"I don't mind sleeping in the car," I suggested and then remembered his unhealthy obsession with his car. "Oh, um…if there's two beds, I don't mind sharing a room. But can we find a cheap place."

"My room is covered as a business expense. I'll get two beds and it won't cost you a dime," he offered.

"Thanks," I said looking down at my ratty clothes and hoping we didn't have to walk through a ritzy lobby.

He pulled into a Best Western and went in to register. I looked at his tall lean body and wondered why a gorgeous guy with a great job was still single. His clothes were casual but still screamed money. He moved with confidence and seemed a little intimidating as he drew looks from both men and women.

He came back out and drove to the side of the hotel before pulling into a space right by a door. "Do you have a swimsuit?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I swim laps every night," he said. "We'll get you one tomorrow."

"I don't know how to swim," I told him with fear.

"Seriously?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm terrified of water."

"Okay that will be our goal, by the time you get to Virginia you will be able to swim," he said and got out of the car.

"You are not listening," I said as I followed him inside. "I am terrified of water."

"You bathe don't you?" he said smugly.

"Yes, I bathe, you ass."

"If you bathe you can swim. I'll go swim and you go bathe," he said as he grabbed his suit from his duffle bag.

"Why, do I stink?" I yelled after him.

"I have shampoo and conditioner in my bag," he yelled back to me.

I pulled a strand of hair to my nose and took a whiff. He was just teasing me….I hoped.

I pulled out a dopp kit from his bag and opened it to find expensive salon shampoo and conditioner. I wondered why a guy would use conditioner and began to think he was indeed gay after all. I also grabbed a razor from his bag and jumped in the shower. I was clean, smooth, and smelling great by the time he returned from the pool.

He headed right to the shower and came out wearing just a pair of pajama pants. To be fair I was only wearing a big t-shirt, but he looked a lot more sexy in his pants than I did in my shirt. He spent almost half an hour in front of the sink and I laughed at him when he came over to his bed.

"You're so pretty," I teased.

"What's that supposed to mean," he said in confusion.

"Nothing," I laughed as I walked past him to brush my teeth. "You're a pretty princess."

I looked at him through the mirror to see if he was angry, but I was surprised to see him looking at my legs and ass.

I blushed and moved out of his view to brush my teeth. When I moved back to the sink to rinse he was lying in his bed.

"Can we switch," I asked him nervously as I looked at the window by my bed.

"I just got the bed all warm," he complained.

"Forget it," I mumbled and climbed into my bed and turned away from the window.

"Your going to sleep with wet hair?" he asked.

"Why not?"

"It will get your pillow all wet."

"And?"

"It breeds bacteria."

"Oh my god, you are so freaking irritating," I said as I climbed out of the bed and headed to the sink to blow dry my hair. "And stop looking at my ass."

**Splash**

I woke up in the middle of the night to find the room completely dark. I had fallen asleep as he watched television and forgot to ask him to leave a light on. I was frozen with fear and terrified to get out of the bed. I could feel the window behind me and closed my eyes tightly to stop imagining someone reaching for me.

"Edward," I called with a shaky voice.

I could hear his steady breathing and called a little louder. He didn't stir at all.

I scooted to the edge of my bed and could make out his form on the far side, so I quickly took one step on the floor and climbed into his bed. I tucked into the fetal position completely under the covers and snuggled up to him as close as I dared.

I soon fell back asleep.

The ringing telephone woke me up and I was shocked to feel Edward up against me with his arm draped over my waist. I grabbed the phone and was told it was our requested wake up call. I wasn't aware Edward had wanted one and turned over to look at his surprised face.

He pulled ear plugs from his ears and said, "Why are we in the same bed?"

"Why do you wear ear plugs?" I asked.

"I think my question was more important," he said as he scooted away from me.

I sat up and pretended to be sad, "You don't remember the wild sex and asking me to marry you."

He chuckled and headed to the bathroom. "I would have remembered the wild sex, and I could be drunk off my ass and I wouldn't propose."

I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on quickly before stripping off my shirt, expecting him to be in the bathroom for a long time. He walked back into the room right as I pulled on my new shirt. I usually didn't wear a bra, why not enjoy the breasts of a teenager while I could.

He kept his head down and pulled some clothes from his bag and took out the hotel ironing board.

"You are so gay," I said as I dug for some clean socks.

"My shirt is wrinkled," he defended.

"Yeah, who would want to sit in a car and drive all day with a wrinkled shirt that is just going to get wrinkled?"

"I don't cut down your grooming habits," he said with offense.

"You told me I stink and my hair was full of bacteria," I reminded him.

He laughed and it made me mad so I added, "But you didn't mind pressing your morning wood into my stinky, bacteria ridden, body."

His laughter faded and he went back to his ironing in embarrassment. His cell phone rang and he picked it up to see who was calling and then put it back down.

"The wife?" I asked.

"Ex-wife, and no it wasn't her."

I looked at him with surprise and was sure his nit picking must of driven her away. "You aren't going to answer?" I asked him.

"Nope, it's a business call."

"Aren't you on business?"

"Yep," he said and continued ironing.

"I'll wait outside if you need to talk to someone," I offered.

"I'm good," he smiled.

I sat quietly and it became extremely uncomfortable so I finally said, "I'm afraid of the dark, so when I woke up to a dark room I crawled into your bed."

He looked at me and nodded. "I travel a lot and the different time zones mess up my sleep, so I use ear plugs and keep the room very dark to fall sleep."

It was quiet again and I wondered if we were going to start keeping a light on or sleeping in the same bed. I was biting on my lip when he walked over and put his finger on my mouth to stop my annoying habit.

I looked up at him and felt my heart speed up so I moved to start packing up my bag. I waged an inner war with myself to stop finding the guy attractive. Getting involved with someone was the last thing I needed, especially someone like him.

When he opened the trunk I tossed my back pack into it and noticed how he pulled it out and placed it carefully next to his duffle bag. I rolled my eyes and climbed in my seat to wait for him. His phone rang again and he pulled it from his pocket, looked at it, smiled, and put it back in his pocket.

Once we were on I-80 and heading east I asked him about the calls.

"Why don't you answer your phone?"

"I'm arbitrating two opposing sides," he said and then looked at me like I would need further explanation.

"Usually arbitration means talking and coming to a consensus, why are you ignoring them," I said to assure him I knew what arbitration meant.

"Because if they can't reach me, they have to talk to each other. I'm really quite a genius," he laughed.

"So you take money to ignore people?"

"It isn't ignoring them, it is manipulating them…and that is worth a lot of money."

"Man, you do work in D.C.," I said in disgust.

"What is it you do?" he asked.

"I'm a student," I said and regretted bringing up the subject.

"Of what?" he pressed.

"English," I said and moved uncomfortably in my seat.

"I didn't mean to pry," he said noticing how I squirmed.

"It's okay," I said softly and stared at the beauty of the Rocky Mountains.

"So," he started slowly, "why are you afraid of the dark?"

"Now you're prying," I said without looking at him.

"Can I ask how old you are?" he pressed sensing he may have a runaway on his hands.

"I told you the truth, I'll be twenty in September."

He raised is eyebrows in disbelief and it didn't surprise me. People always thought I was a kid when I didn't wear make up or heels.

"How old are you?" I asked to take the focus off of me.

"I'm twenty eight," he said bluntly.

"Shit, you're old," I laughed.

"It would seem that way to a minor," he laughed.

"Believe whatever you want, you're nothing to me."

We rode in silence all the way to Rawlins, Wyoming where he pulled over for gas and something to eat. "There's not a lot to choose from but what place sounds good for breakfast?"

"A dollar menu," I said as I looked around at the various fast food places just off the interstate.

"I'll make you a deal, don't eat in my car and I will pay for the food."

"You have serious issues with your car, but what the hell, it's a deal," I said in relief. It made me relax to know I could roll into town with some money in my pocket as long as Edward didn't dump me along the way. I decided to make an attempt to be nicer to him.

We ate a quick breakfast and I tried to look at the front page of the newspaper a man in the next booth was reading, without looking conspicuous. Edward looked back at the man so I said, "He looks familiar."

Edward stared at me for a bit and I tried to act casual. He finally said, "So are you going to learn to swim?"

"I told you, I'm afraid of water."

"Why?"

"My dad was a commercial fisherman and died at sea," I lied.

"You can't die in the shallow end of a pool," he pushed unwilling to let trauma be an excuse.

"Why do you care if I can swim," I asked with a furrowed brow.

"Every teenager should know how to swim," he said with a grin. "You want to be normal don't you?"

I grabbed my small wallet from my pocket and pulled out my license. I covered the name with my finger before shoving it in his face. "I'm not a kid," I said angrily.

"Okay, calm down, all the more reason to know how to swim. It will build my ego if you let me teach you," he admitted.

"Because the beamer isn't enough?" I challenged.

"I think you are the one with an issue with my car," he said as he turned to look at it through the restaurant window.

"Okay, tell me about the ex and I'll let you give me a lesson."

He looked at me for several minutes and his fingers drummed on the table nervously. "Forget it," he said softly.

I smiled feeling like I had won but he turned his head and I could see the pain in his eyes. I felt awful for hurting him and worried about losing my sweet deal I had working for me.

"One lesson, no swimsuit," I offered.

"In exchange for what?" he asked.

"Nothing, you're a nice guy, so I will let you play hero," I laughed.

"You're going to love it," he said with excited eyes.

"That's what all the guys say," I grumbled and gathered my stuff to toss in the trash.

We stopped somewhere in Nebraska at a Holiday Inn and I was getting nervous about the lesson. I was going to try to beg him into letting me wait a bit when he came out of the bathroom in his swimsuit, but he turned on the news.

_Officer Charles Swan and his daughter Isabella are presumed dead…._

I hit the off button and said, "Are we swimming or not?"

"Bella, your shaking. If you are really that scared…"

"Come on, I'll watch you swim and then decide," I offered.

"You can't swim in clothes," he pointed out.

I grabbed a tank top and turned around and pulled off my shirt.

"Jesus, Bella," he chuckled nervously.

"You were married, I'm sure you've seen tits before. And I did turn around," I pointed out.

I put on the tank and grabbed a towel before heading to the door.

"What about your jeans?"

"I'll take them off at the pool," I informed him.

"We're buying you a suit tomorrow," he said definitively.

The place was empty and the windows were all fogged over giving the room a spooky feeling. Edward dove in and began swimming laps, so I pulled off my jeans and sat on the steps in my blue bikini underwear and tank top.

I tried to move onto the second step but his splashing was making small waves crash against the sides and I immediately got back up onto the first step. I watched as his long arms moved effortlessly through the water propelling him forward at such a fast pace. He flipped under the water and glided to the top heading in the opposite direction. It was beautiful.

He finally finished and swam over to me so I jumped out of the pool.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he moved his wet hair out of his eyes.

"I don't like splashing," I said like a five year old.

"Come here," he demanded with his hand out for mine.

"Seriously Edward, I'm very afraid."

"I know, and I promise not to scare you or splash on you, trust me," he said earnestly.

If I could only trust somebody, but that was no longer possible. Bella Swan had to be dead and I could only hope Bella Harris wasn't next.

I stepped into the water and took his hand lightly, ready to pull back at any second. He was standing on the bottom step and pulled me gently to meet him.

The water rose to my ribs and I inhaled in fright. "I've got you," he said gently.

He stepped with me off the last step and when the water hit my chest I grabbed for him and threw my arms around his neck. "No more," I cried.

"Look Bella," he said calmly trying to get me to look at him. "You can stand and the water won't touch you face. I won't splash I promise."

I let my feet touch the bottom and I backed up just a step, ready to latch onto him at any second as I lifted my chin high to avoid any possibility of touching the water.

"See," he smiled at me. "You're in the water. It's not so bad is it."

I let my eyes move to look around me, but my head stayed firmly in place facing Edward.

"Now, I'm going to hold your hand and step away from you," he said.

I gasped and grabbed onto him tightly, "No, don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, I will hold your hand the entire time," he said into my ear.

"Can't we just stay like this," I asked as I began to shake from fear.

"Okay, we'll stay like this," he said as he began to move.

"No, don't move," I cried out.

He chuckled and said, "It looks pretty suggestive if we just stand here glued to each other."

"I don't care if it looks like were humping sheep, don't move."

He laughed louder and took another step away from the stairs, "We're in Nebraska; we can't look like we're humping sheep or they'll think we're locals."

I closed my eyes tightly and tired to ignore the feeling of his legs moving in the water. He walked for several steps and I never felt the water get deeper so I opened my eyes. He was walking back and forth in the shallow end and I began to relax.

"That's a good girl," he said and patted my back.

I began to enjoy the buoyant sensation and let my legs come up and wrap around his waist. He stopped for a second and I began to tense.

"No, it's okay," he said and began to walk again. "It just surprised me."

"Can this be enough for today?" I asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Sure," he said, "But I want you to take my hand and walk with me to the stairs. We'll go slow so there is no splashing.

"I'll try," I said and let my feet go back to the bottom.

His hands came to my waist and I held tightly to his wrists and turned around. I was shocked to see how far we were from the stairs and jumped backwards into his arms.

"You're fine," he whispered with his chin on my shoulder. He left his arms wrapped around my waist and I began to walk with his legs right against mine.

I knew it was nothing to be proud of, but just getting into the water was huge for me. I stepped onto the decking and turned to smile at him. His eyes immediately went to my chest and quickly back to my eyes. I was too excited with my accomplishment to care.

He took my hand and led me to a hot tub. "Just sit on the step and it will warm you up," he said as he climbed all the way in.

I was so confident I actually sat on the second step and sighed with pleasure as the warm water surrounded me to my waist.

"Can I turn on the jets?" he asked and I moved up to the top step. "Never mind, come back into the water. I won't turn them on."

We sat for several minutes and he finally made my day by saying, "Let's go back to the room and order pizza."


	2. Chapter 2

**UNTIL FFN GETS SORTED...I'LL POST THIS TWILIGHT STORY HERE.**

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Chapter: 2

**Suck it**

He let me shower first, because I took a lot less time, and he ordered the pizza. I dried my hair and found a good movie when the pizza arrived. Edward was still in the bathroom so I grabbed his wallet to pay and was stunned to see it stuffed with cash. He had mostly one hundred dollar bills and I didn't know what to use to pay the pizza guy.

I knocked on the bathroom door and he opened it only covered by a towel. "The pizza guy is here, do you want me to pay him?" I asked.

He walked out of the room and grabbed his jeans and pulled out two twenties from his pocket. "Tell him to keep the change," he said and went back into the bathroom.

I opened the door and the guy handed me a box and a bag with two very large bottles of beer. I quickly grabbed a slice and opened one of the beers and took a swig right from the bottle, hoping Edward would allow me to keep it since I put all my germs on it.

I was sitting against the headboard, holding a slice of pizza in one hand, and the forty ounce beer in the other as I watched the Matrix, when Edward finally finished in the bathroom. He walked out and exhaled loudly.

"You're getting crumbs in the bed," he said with frustration.

"So, I'm sleeping in your bed," I said as I continued to stare at the television.

"Where did you get the beer?" he asked in surprise.

"You ordered it," I said finally looking at him.

"No, I ordered root beer," he said harshly.

"I guess they forgot the root," I smiled and held the bottle up to toast with.

"Are you going to get drunk?" he asked me seriously.

I laughed and took another long drink, "Did you actually go to college, Edward?" I asked him.

"I just don't want you vomiting in my car tomorrow," he clarified.

"Damn," I exclaimed. "I was really hoping we could chug a keg and sing the fight song, too."

He picked up a slice of pizza and sat at the small table in front of the window. I shook my head back and forth and scooted over to pat the place next to me. "You can't see the movie from there."

"I'm fine," he said.

"No," I said adamantly, "I tried the pool; you have to sit here to eat."

He rolled his eyes and came to sit on the bed. I offered him the bottle and he looked at it for a second and then stood to get the other one. I chuckled and was happy he was going to let me keep one for myself.

He was fine until I used the sheet to wipe my mouth and he jumped from the bed in disgust. "I told you I am sleeping with you tonight," I reiterated.

"I can leave a light on," he said but looked worriedly at the sheets.

I laughed and said, "Not now, you would never be able to sleep knowing I'm lying in dirty sheets and then getting into your car tomorrow."

"You're right," he conceded.

I went to the sink and washed my hands thoroughly and realized I was a bit buzzed from the beer. I sat in the chair by the table and put my feet on the end of his bed. He looked at them disapprovingly and I let them fall to the ground.

"Why are you so anal?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm particular," he clarified.

I handed him the small amount left in my beer and said, "You need this to lighten up."

He took it as a challenge and downed the rest of the bottle in one swig. I laughed and clapped my hands as he smiled back at me. I let my head fall back and ran my hands through my hair to cascade over the chair. "I think I'm buzzed," I said to the ceiling.

He stood and walked to the bathroom and I noticed his entire beer was gone too. He came back carrying the trash can and said, "Don't throw up on the bed."

"I'm not going to throw up, you ass. I'm not twelve. I only had some beer….hey, go get the wine," I said with excitement.

"You're not old enough," he said.

"Get it for you," I suggested. "Why do you have it anyway?"

"I'm seeing friends in Chicago," he said and it made me laugh.

"And Chicago doesn't have wine so you had to haul it from Seattle?"

"I don't know what time I will get into town," he explained.

"Oh man, Edward, I am going to do you a huge favor." I picked up his keys and headed out to the car in just my t-shirt. I grabbed four of the wine coolers and came back to the room to sit them on the table.

"Let's show up in Chicago without any wine and just chance it…live on the edge Edward."

He looked at little hurt so I ran my finger down his cheek to his chin and pulled his face to look at me. "You need to relax, not try to control every detail, have some fun once in awhile."

He grabbed one of the bottles and took a drink. I grabbed one and jumped onto my bed and raised my eyebrows to challenge him to join me, dirty sheets and all. He finally came over and pulled the covers completely from the bed and sat down next to me as I laughed.

By the second wine cooler I was totally buzzed and babbling like a ditzy coed. I was telling Edward all about my favorite movies and books and he was trying not to laugh at me. I stuck out my bottom lip to pout and watched as his eyes moved to my mouth and he licked his lips.

I stared at him and we could both feel the tension in the air. It would be so easy to kiss him, just crawl onto his lap and pull his mouth to mine, but I had to ride next to him for several more days and that would be too uncomfortable.

I think we should go to sleep," I said and moved to the other bed.

He re-brushed his teeth and I turned to face the wall and went to sleep. A loud noise woke me up and I tried to get my bearings. It was pitch black in the room and I scooted closer to Edward.

"You okay?" he asked.

"A noise woke me up," I said into the dark.

"It was just a car back firing," he said softly.

"You heard it?" I asked wondering about his ear plugs.

"Yeah, I just barely turned out the lights," he said, a comforting voice in the darkness.

"It scared me," I admitted.

"Your shaking," he said and put his arm around me.

I moved closer to him pulling my hands under my chin and hiding in his chest. He stroked my hair and I relaxed a bit.

"What scares you about the dark?" he asked as he laid his cheek on my head.

A car honked right outside our window and I tensed causing him to pull me even closer. "Bella, you're fine. Just try to sleep."

"Can we turn a light on?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He began stroking my cheek with his thumb and I felt him kiss my forehead. I was desperate for any distraction and slowly raised my head to find his mouth in the dark. He hissed and wrapped his legs tightly around mine, locking me to his body as he kissed me frantically.

We were panting and moving wildly in the dark, unable to see enough to come to our senses. He rolled over on top of me and I felt safe and protected. I pulled his bare chest onto me covering me from anything lurking in the darkness.

He moved to my neck and was sucking gently as I arched into him wanting and needing more. His phone rang, giving off just enough light to make us acknowledge what we were doing. He moved off of me and looked at his phone before sitting it back down.

I rolled to my side and held my breath, hoping he wouldn't want an explanation or even worse, want to offer an apology. It took me a bit before my pulse slowed and I listened to him put in his earplugs and turn away from me. I stared at the wall and imagined him doing the same.

I relaxed after I heard him begin to snore softly and finally drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of him, of kissing his lips and touching his body in various ways. I was deeply entrenched in the throes of passion when our wake-up call came in.

I jumped and leaned over him to answer the phone. When I hung up I looked down to see him smiling at me as he removed his ear plugs.

"Nice dreams?" he asked.

"What does that mean?" I asked in fear I had been groaning all over him.

"You were calling my name," he laughed.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The plugs don't make me deaf," he smiled and looked at me knowingly.

"You jumped me last night, if you remember," I said angrily.

"I do remember and it was nothing like that," he said as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

I punched the pillow he just left and wanted to die of embarrassment. I turned on the news for any update, hoping he would stay in the bathroom his usual amount of time. A little blip came on about dental records being used to identify the bodies when I heard the door open. I quickly turned to cartoons and smiled when Edward entered the room.

His phone rang and he glanced at it and frowned this time. "Your manipulations not working?" I asked.

He didn't respond and I looked at the phone and saw a picture of a gorgeous blond. "Oh the ex," I mumbled.

He sat down and rubbed his palms into his eyes. I watched him drop his head and sit very still. "Hey," I said as I walked on my knees right up behind him and rubbed his back. "You okay?"

He sniffed a couple of times and I tried to look around him to see if he was crying. I finally wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He patted my hands and kissed them and then stood to get dressed. I headed into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror and screamed out Edward's name. I marched into the room and glared at him.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled as I pointed at my neck.

His eyes widened and then he began to laugh. "You got the Cullen special," he said with pride.

"The Cullen special?" I asked as I kicked up the anger a notch.

"Yeah, fast and cheap," he laughed.

"Have you not gone through puberty, or have your balls just not dropped yet? My God, you call me a minor, I look like a whore," I screamed.

"It's a hickey, not syphilis sores," he said as he rolled his eyes at my supposed drama.

"I thought sucking someone else's flesh would be repulsive to a germaphob like you," I accused.

He walked up to me and leaned over to look at the extremely large mark and smiled as he raised his eyes to mine. "I suck other things, too," he winked.

"Well, go suck yourself because you're not getting near me again," I went back into the bathroom and slammed the door loudly.

I was still refusing to speak to him as we sat in a booth waiting for our food. I kept my hand on my throat to hide the disgusting mark.

"You've never had a hickey before?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I have, but not the size of Texas, I look like I have Leukemia," I complained.

"It's because you are so pale, normal girls wouldn't show as much," he stated as I stared at him in shock.

"Why are you insulting me? What is so abnormal about me?"

"I didn't say you were abnormal, you just have porcelain skin, so it looks worse than it is," he said completely unapologetic.

I crossed my arms and looked out the window. "Okay look," he said in a serious tone. "I'm really embarrassed about losing control last night; I think you are too, so let's at least fight about the right thing."

"I won't drink anymore," I said softly without looking at him.

"I just went through a really, really rough divorce. I was looking for…." He shook his head and looked away.

"Understanding?" I offered as he struggled for the right word.

"Sympathy, empathy, I don't know."

"Revenge, maybe?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I really didn't mean to do that to your neck, I just got a little…."

"Excited," I laughed.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Excited."

"Well, you're a really hot guy so you're not totally to blame."

"Hot?" he asked as if he didn't believe me.

"Except for that cleanliness thing, yeah hot," I admitted.

His phone rang again and I reached out and grabbed it. "How about we just turn this off today?" I offered.

He nodded and I looked down to see a text come through as I tried to shut it off. I found the right button and sat it back on the table. I didn't tell him the text said; _Meet me in Chicago to talk. Tanya._

When we headed to the car I saw the newspaper rack with my face on the front page of USA Today. The title read; _Body not Isabella Swan_

**Candy**

We didn't talk for most of the morning and I let Edward believe it was over the hickey. I was worried about being recognized before I could make it to Virginia and even more worried about Edward seeing the news.

I sat low in my seat and didn't want to look at passing cars. Edward was stewing over his own problems and seemed miles away. I had so many questions about his wife, but I didn't want him to feel free to ask me anything.

When we go to Omaha I finally spoke. "Can we find a Walmart?"

"Walmart?" he asked.

"Yeah, so I can buy a swim suit," I said really wanting to buy a hat.

"How about a mall?" He asked.

"No, that's too much money, Walmart's fine."

He pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of a store I didn't recognize. "Do they have swimsuits at a Farm and Fleet?"

"We'll find out, if not we'll just buy some sheep to hump," he laughed.

I kept my head down pretending to hide the hickey and let my hair fall in my face. Edward walked away and let me look at the clothes by myself. I found a simple one piece suit and a matching hat and headed to the front of the store.

Edward had some more Pepsi's and looked at my suit with disappointment. "No bikini's?" he asked.

I pointed at my neck and glared at him. "Okay," he laughed, "I'll pay, I owe you."

I noticed a long line and asked for the keys so I could wait in the car. He came walking out with a large bag and motioned for me to open the trunk. "Can I have my hat?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

He arranged everything in the trunk and brought me my hat before getting in the car. He sat in the driver's seat and smiled as he handed me a small bag.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A once in a life time opportunity," he said and started the car.

I looked in the bag to see some M&M's and looked back at him in confusion.

"You can eat them in the car," he smiled.

"With my fingers or do I have to use a spoon?" I laughed.

"As long as they melt in your mouth and not in your hands," he said seriously.

"Want some," I asked as I opened the bag.

"Sure, put them in my mouth," he said as he leaned over and opened his mouth.

"No green one's, you're horny enough," I said as I picked out the green ones and put them back in the bag.

He winked at me and I shook my head and dropped a handful of candy into his mouth. I felt better with the hat on and sat up to look at the landscape. "This is one freaking big country," I sighed.

"Sometimes not big enough," he said softly.

I looked at him and wondered what he meant. "Are you really twenty eight?" I asked.

"Yes, in nine months I will be twenty eight," he laughed.

"Will that makes a lot more sense, twenty seven year olds can't hold liquor."

"I wasn't drunk," he said in defense.

"You knew what you were doing?" I asked in surprise.

He took a deep breath and looked away. I didn't know if I should be flattered or feel like he was trying to take advantage of me. It hit me and I began to wonder if he was expecting me to put out for everything he was paying for.

"Edward, I need to you be honest about something. Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know," he said sadly. "You were scared and shaking and in my arms, Christ, I sound like a fifteen year old virgin."

"Did you think I wanted you to kiss me?"

"Did you?" he threw back at me.

"I was pretty buzzed, but I think I did…respond," I admitted.

"You involved with anyone?" he asked.

"No, not for awhile," I said. "How long has she been your ex?"

"Not long enough," he said shaking his head angrily.

"Was it a mutual decision?" I pressed.

"Mutual," he repeated in repulsion. "Nothing about our marriage was ever mutual. It was more of an arranged marriage anyway."

"What religion or nationality are you that still have arranged marriages?"

"Politics and money are the last moral evils in the world," he explained but I didn't understand. He was getting to close to my own secrets so I changed the subject.

"Who are you seeing in Chicago?"

"My old roommates, Emmett and Jasper, and their wives."

"And they're winos," I teased.

He laughed loudly and became very nostalgic. "Emmett is a huge fitness freak, always working on his six pack. Jasper is an intellectual, very artistic and into philosophy and Zen. Their wives are, man I don't know how to explain them. Rose is married to Emmett. She was a model and pissed at the world, I think she's hungry," he laughed.

I didn't like the idea of standing face to face with a model but it wasn't like they were my friends.

"Alice is married to Jasper; she is like the energizer bunny on uppers. If she talks to you just nod, because nobody can keep up with her talking," he said shaking his head.

"And who were you?" I asked with a smile.

"I was the stupid rich kid, always being controlled by my father and his money," he said with regret.

"Who's your father?"

"Senator Cullen."

"Really?" I said in surprise. "He looks too young to have a kid your age."

"I'm sure he wishes that was true."

"Not a daddy's boy?" I asked.

"No, don't get me wrong, he's a great man. He just loves his constituents more than his family. What's your story?" he asked.

"I just decided to finally look up my birth mom, nothing against my parents," I said trying to sound believable.

"Of course your dad can't disapprove, what with the fishing accident and all," he said giving me a suspicious look."

"I believe he is looking down on me," I said and reached to turn on the music.

He watched me for a bit and I tried to ignore his glance.

We listened to music for over an hour and I finally asked him, "If you ever need a break I could drive for a bit."

"I won't let you eat in the car and you think I will let you drive?" he chuckled.

I sat back and pulled my hat over my face and went to sleep as I pouted.

I woke up as he pulled into a hotel in Des Moines. "Man, I'm never going to sleep tonight," I said with a yawn.

"Don't expect me to stay up and give you hickeys," he mumbled as he grabbed his wallet and got out of the car.

I watched him as he talked with the clerk and smiled at her obvious flirting. I wanted to walk inside and hang all over him just to bother her, but I was too afraid she would recognize me. I saw Edward pick up a paper and my heart skipped a beat. He opened it up to the sports section and ignored the front page.

I felt like I couldn't breathe and I realized my back pack was in the trunk and I wouldn't be able to run if I wanted to. He finally turned to sign something and reached for the key card and came back outside.

I was shaking and he noticed immediately. "Worried about the pool?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

"We'll go slowly again," he promised.

I nodded and folded my arms to calm myself down. I changed into the swim suit and wrapped a towel around my waist. We walked to the pool in silence and I sat on the side with my legs dangling in the water as he swam his laps.

He swam over to me and broke through the water between my legs. "Ready?" he smiled.

"No," I complained.

"Come on," he said lifting me by my waist and setting me into the water. I clung to his neck and tried not to hyperventilate.

He walked slowly and began to sink further into the water. "No," I yelled as I lowered with him.

"I've got you, your head won't go under the water," he promised.

I arched my back to keep myself higher out of the water, but pushing my body into his.

"Bella watch," he said and lowered his mouth into the water and began to blow bubbles.

I watched him do it several times and finally lowered my mouth with his and copied his action. His face lit up and he smiled as he continued moving in the water. "Okay one more thing and were done for today," he said in a way that made me nervous.

"You can do this," he encouraged.

He let go of my waist and took both of my hands and stepped away from me. I gasped and tried to pull his arms back to me.

"Look Bella, you can stand and I won't let go of you, look in my eyes."

I stared fiercely into his eyes and saw his honesty and began to slowly, slowly, relax. He took another step back and we now had our arms fully extended. "Don't leave me," I begged.

"Never," he promised. "Now I'm going to step back and you take a step towards me."

He moved and I made tiny steps toward him. "Perfect," he smiled. "Now I'm going to stand by your side and walk with you, okay?"

I nodded and tensed when he let go of one hand and came to my side. I held his one hand with both of mine and stared at his face as we walked to the edge of the pool. He stopped at the ledge and lowered his mouth into the water again.

I held onto the side and followed his move to see him smile with pride.

He jumped up onto the ledge and I gasped and closed my eyes tightly. "Sorry, did I splash you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I said in fear.

"There's no hot tub so you're going to have to wrap up tightly," he said holding my towel for me.

I climbed out and he pulled the towel around my shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down my arms like you would a child. I shivered so he pulled me closer and hugged me tightly.

"You'll be swimming by Virginia," he said confidently.

"Right, I can't even put my entire head in the water," I sad sadly.

"You doubt me," he asked staring into my eyes.

I couldn't answer and became mesmerized by the odd green grey color of his eyes. I was still shivering but for a different reason. He leaned in and kissed me softly and quickly before walking away to get his own towel.

I followed him back to the room and when I headed for the shower he handed me a bag. "What's this?" I asked.

"Pajamas," he answered.

"Why?"

"The t-shirt is too…appealing."

"So are you going to wear a shirt, because your pants are too…appealing, also."

I headed into the shower and put on the new pajamas but they were way too hot for summer. I took off the long pants and came out wearing just the top and dried my hair. Edward took a shower and walked out wearing his pants and a shirt.

"I think I'll leave a light on and sleep by the window," he suggested.

"Okay," I said with relief.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. Edward chuckled and grabbed his wallet and paid for the Chinese food he ordered.

"No beer?" I asked trying to sound sad.

"I have two more wine coolers," he said which surprised me greatly.

He set up the food on the small table and I knew there was no way he would allow chop sticks in the bed. I came over to sit with him and he looked at me and shook his head.

"I thought pants came with that," he said nodding at my pajamas.

"They were too hot," I complained.

"You're too hot," he said as he handed me a carton of food.

"Thanks," I replied, not knowing if it was for the food or the compliment.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the television as he sat down and reached for some food. I glanced up at the screen to see my face and looked at Edward. He was staring at the food trying to decide what to eat and just as he looked up I jumped onto his lap.

I could hear the television talking about the death of Chief Swan and his daughter and the burned bodies belonging to someone else. They mentioned mob involvement and Edward tried to look over me to see the screen so I grabbed his mouth and began kissing him passionately.

**Trust Me**

He was holding me tightly and his kisses were escalating when I heard the news move to a different subject. I pulled away and looked at him apologetically. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he said to me and I didn't know why.

"I was only trying to tell you thank you and I wasn't sure how to do it," I said with a red face.

"I don't expect you to sleep with me, Bella," he said emphatically.

"I know, this is just really confusing," I admitted.

I went back to my chair and we both began eating again. When I finished I grabbed my toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. "Look for a good movie," I yelled back to him.

He began changing the channel and I felt confident to leave the room. When I came back he quickly turned off the TV and looked flustered. I watched him carefully and he looked guilty about something and wouldn't look at me.

"Anything good on?" I asked.

"Not really," he said and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the television to see he had been watching the news. He was gone for over half an hour and came back and still wouldn't look at me. I wanted to believe it was due to the kiss, but I wasn't sure.

I got in bed and stared at the ceiling. A soft knock came on the door and I looked at Edward in shock. He looked out the window and then back at me with fear on his face. I froze in the bed as he opened the door just a few inches and a policeman was standing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you but can you tell us which vehicle you are driving?" he asked Edward.

"Sure, the black BMW, is there a problem?"

"No we have a stolen car in the lot, are you alone?"

"No, I'm with my wife," he lied.

"Sorry to bother you, goodnight," the officer said as he looked past Edward to see me lying with my back to the door.

Edward shut the door and I looked up at him. He sat next to me on the bed and took a deep breath. "I need you to tell me what's going on?"

"Don't ask me please," I begged.

"Is anyone looking for you?"

"I don't know, I need to get to Virginia, but other than that I don't know what's going on."

"What's in Virginia?"

"I can't tell you," I said with pleading eyes.

"Is your father dead?" he asked.

"Edward, please, I can't tell you," I cried.

"Bella, I have something to tell you. We are tangled up in the same thing. I was married to Tanya Denali."

I gasped and jumped out of the bed and backed against the wall. I had stumbled on to the one person the Denali's would want as badly as me. Or maybe he was working for them and pretending to be divorced.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said with his hands out. "I married her to get my father out of some trouble. I'm not part of her family."

I tried to process what he was telling me. He had lied about his age and was receiving calls from Tanya wanting to meet in Chicago. I didn't know what to believe and could be innocently headed right for my own death.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said again.

I slid against the wall and began to cry. I wanted this to be over and I wanted to believe Edward was a good person and wouldn't turn me over to get away from his ex. I felt trapped with a neon target over my head.

Edward began to pace back and forth as he pieced things together in his head. He was mumbling to himself and finally looked at me in horror. "Langley, you're going to Langley, but they would bring you in with protection…unless…oh God Bella, you're the bait, Charlie's the one they're bringing in."

"I was supposed to catch rides with truckers and be in Virginia in three days, truckers drive through the night," I explained.

"Shit, we are in big trouble; we have to get out of here."

"Why?" I asked in panic.

"I'm carrying documents for my father to deliver to the ethics committee; the two people they want most on the world are traveling together. We just made it so much easier for them."

"What should we do?" I cried.

"Get dressed, and keep your back pack with you, don't put it in the trunk. We have to get to Chicago as fast as possible."

"Tanya wants to meet you in Chicago, are you playing me?" I asked him, praying he would tell me the truth.

He began pacing again and grabbed the phone. "My dad's line will be bugged, let's see if we can trick them for a few hours."

"Hey dad, I just wanted to check in and let you know I met a girl."

I stared at him in shock and felt betrayed.

"I'm driving her to St. Louis to meet her folks and then I'm going to Atlanta to visit Jaz and Alice. I'll call you when I get to D.C., bye."

"I thought they live in Chicago," I pointed out.

"Jasper is from Atlanta and he goes there often, they would believe I would go there to see him."

He began to dress right in front of me so I did the same.

"Why are we leaving now, you haven't slept?"

"Bella, you register your vehicle when you pay for the room. The cops don't knock on your door and ask if you've stolen a car."

My heart sped up in fear. I watched him remove the battery from his phone and place it in the back of the toilet bowl. This was real and I was going to die right along with Edward.

We grabbed our stuff and jumped in the car. I was looking all around but Edward seemed calm. We pulled onto the interstate and I watched every car with suspicion. I was so afraid and holding tightly onto the seat with both hands.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "you're going to be okay, Bella. I'll take care of you."

I unhooked my seat belt and threw my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. "In case I don't get to tell you later, thank you," I cried and couldn't finish.

"You're not only going to get to tell me, you'll be able to show me, babe," he teased to make me laugh.

"I'm not going to blow you for saving my life," I said to make him laugh.

We drove through the night and I could tell how tired Edward was but he never complained or asked me to drive. I made myself stay awake and every time the road became empty of traffic I would imagine all kinds of awful things.

We pulled into a city called Orlando Park and Edward walked into a gas station and spoke to a guy who appeared quite intoxicated. I watched the man hand Edward his phone. He quickly texted someone and came back to the car.

"Edward?" I asked hoping it wasn't Tanya we were meeting up with.

"Hungry?" he smiled and pulled into a Denny's.

I looked around for a tall blond but there were only a couple of truckers in the place.

"Bring your back pack," he instructed and grabbed his own duffle bag and briefcase from the back seat.

We walked to the back room and Edward sat with his back to the wall and I sat across from him. "Order big," he said under his breath when the waitress walked up.

I ordered the grand slam with coffee and juice. Edward did the same and then left the table to wash his hands. I felt jumpy and vulnerable without him. He came back and I smiled at his beautiful face.

"Relax," he instructed, "you look like you're about to shit your pants."

"Maybe because I am about to shit my pants," I said and took a deep breath.

We ate slowly and tried to remain calm, but he stared at the door continually. I saw him exhale loudly and smile at someone walking towards us. I closed my eyes and waited for the betrayal.

Instead, two people sat at the table next to us. A small brunette sat facing me and a tall blonde man sat facing Edward.

"Good morning Jaz, and Alice," he said while staring at me the entire time.

The man picked up a menu and said, "What deep shit are you in now?"

"I need new identities for both of us and a totally new look for her," he answered still looking at me.

The woman chuckled and I couldn't stop myself from looking at her.

"A Cullen special, I see," she said as pointed to her own neck.

I kicked Edward under the table. "Yeah, turn him on and he becomes a freaking vampire," I said in anger.

"He thinks it's a talent," Alice laughed. "I'm sure he will kill a girl with a blood clot someday."

Something about her comment bothered me. I only met the guy three days ago and I didn't want to think of him touching another girl. Maybe it was the idea of possibly dying with him that made me feel like he was mine.

"What size are you?" she asked.

"A two tall," I answered.

"Bitch," she laughed.

"You'll grow someday, Alice," Edward teased.

Jasper pulled out an envelope and sat it on the table. It's all glass, but you can shut the security blinds. The garage remote is in my console. Give me two days and I will come for you, okay?"

Edward stood and picked up his stuff and waited for me to do the same. He picked up the envelope and sat his own keys on the table in its place. I glanced at the couple and could see the tension in their faces. I followed Edward out the door and had to believe in the talent and strategy of people I had never met. If Edward trusted them, so would I.

We climbed into a Jeep Commander and Edward opened the envelope and punched in the address on the GPS. We pulled into the driveway of a gorgeous glass home and I stared in disbelief. "Who are your friends?"

"Jasper is a great guy, but his brother is a crook," he said to explain, but I was still confused.

We left the lights off until all the blinds were closed. I followed Edward from room to room and watched his face light up when he saw the indoor pool. "You've got to be kidding me," I complained.

"Two days of nothing but swimming," he laughed.

"You can swim, I'm sleeping," I said and turned around to leave. I lost my nerve and stopped. "Um…Edward, aren't you tired?"

"You asking me to sleep with you, Bella?"

"Yeah, only sleep, you vampire," I teased.

He grabbed me around the waist from behind and whispered in my ear, "I'd rather hump sheep."

"I seriously can't swim right now, I am exhausted and you have to be too," I pressed.

"You're right, I am pretty beat. I think I'm running on adrenalin. I may need some help falling asleep," he added.

"Just don't wake me as you masturbate, because I'm not going to need any help falling asleep."

I began walking forward and pulling him with me, hoping he didn't notice how much my body wanted him. I was just about to fall into the king size bed when he held me back.

"Take off your dirty jeans," he instructed.

"You are such a freak," I complained as I pulled off my jeans and t shirt and climbed into bed.

"I can't sleep with you like that," he said as he swallowed hard.

"I don't wear bras, so grow up and deal with it," I said as I covered myself with the blanket and turned away from him.

He removed his jeans and shirt and climbed into bed. "Did you hear that?" he said with fear in his voice.

"What?" I whispered and grabbed onto him.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest as he closed his eyes and smiled. "Nothing," he said.

I put my arm around him and tangled my legs with his as I smiled too, "I hate you," I said as I closed my eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Chapter: 3

**The Little Mermaid**

We woke hours later, and I felt like I had been partying all night. I was disoriented and had a horrible headache. I sat up and let my head drop into my hands as Edward rubbed my back.

"I hope this place has Tylenol," I mumbled.

"I'll go check," he said and climbed out of the bed.

I fell back onto the pillow and groaned loudly. I held perfectly still and listened to Edward rummage around in the bathroom. He got a glass of water and came back into the room with a bottle of aspirin. He took out two pills and put them into my outstretched hand.

I downed the pills and sat up for the water and noticed Edward staring at my chest. I handed him the glass and pulled the sheets up to cover my breasts.

"Don't do that on my account," he smiled and climbed back into the bed.

He moved to his side and leaned on his elbow to look down at me. He stared into my eyes and reached out to move hair from my face. "Are we going to die?" I asked him, wondering if his interest in me was one last chance at sex before he took a bullet in his head.

"No," he whispered. "I can't lose you."

"Why?" I asked in a hushed voice.

He looked at me for a moment as he debated whether to say what he was thinking and then smiled and said, "You can't swim yet."

"That's it?" I asked, feeling very brave in the soft light coming from the bathroom.

"No," he mouthed as he pulled the sheet slowly off of me. He stared down at my breasts and then lifted his eyes to mine. "You're so beautiful."

"Come here," I said.

He rolled over to lay on me and held my head in his hands. I pulled my long legs around him and locked my ankles. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. I pulled his mouth to mine and I could feel his hesitation so I kicked it up a notch and pressed into him.

He came alive and began to match my movements as he gave me unbelievable kisses. It was different from his other kisses. He was giving himself to me and I was drowning in the amazing sensation of his body on mine.

"Oh god, Edward," I moaned.

I heard some laughter coming from the doorway and I screamed.

"She'll moan louder if you take your boxers off, Eddie."

"Get the fuck out of here Emmett," Edward yelled as he stayed in place to keep me hidden.

Emmett came over and laid on the bed next to me, "Jasper sent me to see if you needed anything. Hi," he smiled at me. He had deep dimples and huge muscles.

"Drop a condom and get out," Edward growled.

Emmett laughed and smacked Edward on the ass, "You know the rules, no glove, no love."

He then leaned over to look at my eyes, "And only one condom, so sorry sweetheart."

I didn't mean to laugh with him, but I did kind of see his point.

"Oh Christ," a woman sounded from the doorway. "This is college all over again."

"Get him out of here Rosalie, and we'll be right down," Edward said in exasperation.

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. I sat up and tried to clear my head. I turned to look at him and laughed. "You don't have any condoms?"

"I was travelling alone if you recall."

"Well, you wouldn't have to worry about the Denali's because I will kill you if you try that again."

He laughed and got out of bed and grabbed his suit. "We'll swim after they leave," he said.

"No, we can have unprotected sex, I don't mind, really," I begged trying to get out of my punishment.

He dropped his boxers to pull on his suit and I decided I really, really, didn't mind. I watched him closely and he laughed and headed out of the room. I dressed in my swimsuit and threw on a t-shirt over it before gathering up my clothes and Edward's to do a load of wash.

I was figuring out the machine when Rose came and stood by the door. "How old are you?" she asked as she looked me up and down.

"Fourteen," I lied, and she turned to glare at Edward.

"She's twenty, and I've seen proof," he clarified.

I noticed how he said twenty and not almost twenty and chuckled to myself. Emmett pulled out a chair for me to sit when I came into the kitchen and said, "I like this one, she's feisty."

Rosalie walked behind Edward's chair and smacked his head, "A Cullen special? Are you ever going to grow up?"

I placed my hand over my neck and gave Edward a dirty look again.

"Alice sent clothes for you," Rose said to me as she looked me up and down again.

"I'm Bella by the way," I said to her.

"Yeah, you're all over the news," she sneered.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her and she turned to glare at Edward again as he laughed.

"Shut the hell up," she said and kicked his chair.

"So, what's the news saying?" Edward asked.

"You're not watching?" Emmett asked in shock.

"We just found out who each other is, this wasn't planned," he said waving his hand back and forth between us.

"Well, Bella is thought to be alive and going to testify against the Denali family."

"I'm not testifying," I said in shock.

"Yeah, everyone is betting the other body isn't your father's but no official word has come out yet. Everyone suspects Senator Cullen was the one giving intelligence secrets to the Russians, he's on camera constantly and lamenting the fact his son has turned against him."

I looked at Edward in confusion and he only waved his hand to dismiss any questions I had.

"I have to get her to Langley and I have to get to Senator Stanley's office," Edward explained.

"I'm not going to Langley," I finally admitted.

"What?" Edward said in shock.

"I have another destination in Virginia, and I don't know why either," I said to stop his questioning of me.

He thought in silence for awhile and then nodded like he understood something I didn't.

"Well, Jasper said to pick your names. It is too quick to get a good cover, but he can at least use the names you want."

"Make her Ariel," Edward smiled widely.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"The little mermaid," he teased

"Then you have to be Oscar," I said adamantly.

"The grouch?" Emmett asked.

"No," I laughed, "The slob, from the odd couple."

Emmett stood and said, "Okay Ariel and Oscar, have fun," and he tossed a condom onto the table.

"Why do you have that?" Rose asked in anger as she followed him out the door.

We both sat there staring at the small square and neither one with the nerve to pick it up. Edward finally stood and said, "You ready for a swim?"

I groaned loudly and stood too. I followed him to the pool and was well aware we both left the protection lying in the middle of the kitchen table.

The pool was small and used for laps only. It was shallow through the entire length and had long stairs across one end that retracted back to make a solid wall. I stood in the water holding tightly to the sides as Edward swam his laps. I cringed and closed my eyes every time he passed and I felt the water spray my back.

When he finished his last lap he swam over to wrap his arms around me. I tensed and moved closer to the wall. He began pulling me backwards and I screamed for him to stop.

"Bella, if you trust me enough to have sex with me, you need to trust me enough not to hurt you," he said calmly.

"Are you kidding, sex and emotional pain goes hand in hand with the male population," I said clinging to the side.

He kissed my ear tenderly and whispered, "Let go."

I finally let my hands relax and he pulled me away from the side. I closed my eyes and yelled, "Turn me around."

He turned me and I clung to his neck with my eyes still closed. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and nodded hesitantly. "Let me ask that again, do you trust me?" he laughed.

"Yes," I said earnestly as I stared into his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to kiss you and we'll go under for a second and then right back up," he explained.

I felt tears form in my eyes but I nodded.

He put his lips to mine and when he bent his knees I pulled away and gasped for air. He came right back at me again and this time I waited until the water touched my face to pull away. He began moving his hands slowly up my back and tried again. The water touched our lips before I pulled away this time.

He moved to hold my head with his hands and kissed me again, pulling me under with him this time. We came right back up and I gasped and spit water as I tried to clear my eyes.

"You did it," he said proudly.

"We're done," I said with my voice full of hope.

"No," he laughed, "We just started."

"I don't want to go under, can't we just kiss?" I asked him.

He smiled and kissed me with abandon. I pressed against him and he grabbed the back of my thighs and pulled me to him as he walked to the stairs. He sat me down on a stair and lay on top of me as he kissed my chest. I let my head fall back onto the top step and rest in the water.

He held my head in his hands and smiled at me, "You're lying in the water, everything except your face."

I realized it was true and smiled up at him. He continued to hold my head and pulled it into the cradle of his arm as my body floated freely.

"This is very important," he said seriously. "If you ever panic when swimming, roll onto your back and just float. Let your legs go lose and pretend there is a rope tied to your chest pulling you upward. Let your arms steady you out to the side and just rest."

I kept my eyes on his face and let my arms move to my side. It felt wonderful and I soon closed my eyes and let my entire body relax as the water rocked me gently. I was thinking about my mom and dad when I heard Edward call my name softly….but it wasn't right next to me, it was far away.

I raised my head and instantly sunk into the water. I had a full blown panic attack and began thrashing wildly. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me up and into his arms. "I'm sorry, Bella," he was saying as I began to cry hysterically.

"You left me," I accused.

"You were floating all on your own, you were doing it yourself," he pointed out.

I hit him on the chest and yelled, "Don't leave me. I'm afraid and I need you."

He pulled me against him and tried to calm me. "Are you talking about the water?" he asked.

"No," I admitted.

"I won't leave you," he said and tightened his arms.

"I don't want to die," I cried.

"I'll protect you," he whispered.

"I don't want you to die either," I whispered and brought my arms around his neck.

We stood in the water holding each other tightly as the realization of our predicament hit me. We were running for our lives and had put trust in a complete stranger. I knew I would never betray him and hoped he felt the same way about me.

We got out of the pool just as the phone rang. I followed Edward to the kitchen as we stared at the answering machine. A voice we didn't recognize began to leave a message.

"Yeah, some dude gave me fifty bucks to call this number and tell you the extra is flying in tomorrow and he'll pick you up before the flight. He said he will bring you gloves because he heard you need them. That's it, so….bye."

"What's that about?" I asked in confusion.

Edward looked at me with a pale face, "Tanya's coming."

**Road Trip**

I went into the laundry room and moved our clothes to the dryer just for something to keep my hands busy. Edward hit the replay button and listened to the message again and then erased it.

"What gloves?" I asked, making Edward laugh.

"Condoms, and after the Denali's go to jail I'm getting new friends," he laughed.

"Good," I confirmed.

"And," he added, "I'm going to kick your dad's ass for making you do this."

"He didn't make me do this," I explained. "He doesn't even know. I volunteered to help save him."

"Who did you volunteer with?"

I crossed my arms and looked away. I wasn't going to tell him and not because I didn't trust him, but I didn't want him in any deeper than he was. He stared at me for a minute and then walked away as if he understood.

I followed him into the bedroom and he looked back at me, "Care to join me in the shower, I promise you won't drown."

I stopped walking and he continued on into the shower. I took a deep breath, realizing there was nothing to stop us from making love. I had to make sure I was really ready and not just wanting a hot guy.

I took off my suit and walked into the bathroom. He was already in the shower and cleaning the chlorine from his hair and body. I opened the door and stepped inside the shower. He held out his hand and I took it as he pulled me to him.

"What are we doing, Edward?" I asked him.

"We're trying to live our lives in the midst of this craziness," he said.

"We don't even know each other," I pointed out.

"I know you are brave and beautiful and you make me feel happy just be walking into a room," he said and kissed my head.

"How long were you married?" I asked him.

He took a long breath and said, "Go ahead and shower and then we'll talk."

He got out and left me to wash my hair. I took my time and came into the room only wrapped in a towel, with my hair already dried. Edward tossed me a warm t-shirt fresh from the dryer and I quickly put it on and climbed up onto the bed.

"Okay," he started and sat on the end of the bed. "I met Tanya in college. We dated for a bit and she became clingy and psycho."

I held up my hand to stop him. "Clingy and psycho or you just didn't want to be in a committed relationship?"

"Both," he said honestly.

"My father really pushed the relationship since her father was a big contributor. He felt having the two families merge would be a great thing. One day he calls me to his office and tells me I have to marry Tanya to keep him from facing an ethics charge. I told him to go screw himself but shit started happening. He was being pressured and threatened."

"Did he do what he was being accused of?" I asked.

"No, but that doesn't matter in Washington. I finally caved to the pressure and agreed to marry Tanya for six months only. The Denali's backed off of my dad but Tanya wasn't about to agree to an annulment. I tried to make it a true marriage, but the love just wasn't there. I came back home early one day and caught her with another man. I never looked back."

"So are you separated or divorced?"

"Divorced."

"My dad is an agent for the CIA. He was undercover as a small town chief of police for the past three years. He was pretending to be on the take and got in with the Denali's to gain information. Someone ratted him out and the agency called him in, but he couldn't just get on a plane."

"Are you really a student?" he asked.

"Yes, are you really a lobbyist?"

"Yes."

We sat in silence and processed the information. Edward finally moved up by me in the bed and said, "I can only think of one thing that's a deal breaker for me."

"What?"

"You have to learn to swim," he smiled.

"Fine, no sex until I learn to swim," I offered.

He leaned into my neck and kissed the huge mark he had placed there. "Floating is technically swimming," he purred.

"And I did float by myself for a couple of moments," I agreed.

"Oh much longer than a couple of moments," he pointed out.

"I should really swim competitively," I laughed and moved to lie on my back.

He moved over me and smiled, "Maybe not swim competitively but absolutely float competitively."

"Shut up and kiss me," I said.

It was the best night of my life. I was totally crazy for this guy and he made me feel like the most important person in the world. He was gentle and attentive and made sure to take care of me first, something past guys never did. I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face and could hardly wait for Jasper to show up with the much needed gloves.

We woke up early and packed all of our stuff. I put on some of the clothes Alice bought and couldn't believe what great taste she had. I laughed at the blonde wig and put it on just to tease Edward. I even took the time to put on some of the makeup she provided.

I walked into the room and Edward froze when he saw me. He walked over and pulled the wig from my head and then smiled, "You look great."

"Not big on blondes?" I asked.

He pretended to shudder and shook his head back and forth. We cleaned up any trace of being in the house and waited patiently for Jasper. Edward was staring out the window and said, "I don't believe it."

I jumped up to look out the window just as a huge Recreational Vehicle pulled into the driveway. "Is that our getaway car?" I laughed.

We walked outside just as the door flew open and Alice yelled, "Don't you love it?"

"What the hell," Edward said in shock.

Emmett stuck his head out and yelled, "Road trip!"

Jasper walked around from the driver's seat and said, "What better way to hide than by being the biggest thing on the road."

"You guys, I'm being chased by a ruthless Russian crime family; this isn't a trip to the coast for summer break."

"That is exactly why you need us," Emmett said. "They will never look for you in this with two other couples."

"We will be able to use different drivers and stay on the road," Jasper pointed out.

"No more swimming," I whined.

Edward's face fell when he realized what I meant. "We'll drive like hell," he whispered and I laughed and climbed into the huge house on wheels.

Edward sat up with Jasper and I tried to listen to them talking. He asked about Tanya arriving and I heard Jasper say someone named Dmitri was coming with her. Edward seemed to tense up a bit but Alice took my attention.

"The clothes fit perfectly, I wasn't sure about the colors but I figured blue would go with your pale skin. I couldn't find anything to hide Edward's handy work, since it is summer, but I got some powder that I think will hide it. I picked the perfect color of foundation for your skin, it looks great and you look so much older with makeup."

I laughed and looked at Rose for help. She just rolled her eyes and mumbled, "If she talks to you, she'll leave me alone."

Alice jumped up and opened a cabinet and yelled, "Who wants Cheetos?"

"Hell no," Edward yelled. "Those are so messy."

Alice tore open the bag and handed everyone a handful. "You better have wipes," Edward said as we showed him our orange fingers.

I moved onto his lap and pretended to put my fingers on his face. He grabbed my hand and began to clean off each finger with his tongue. I watched as he moved them in and out of his mouth and could feel him getting aroused under me.

I began to kiss his neck and turned to straddle him without even thinking about Jasper driving right next to us.

Rosalie yelled, "Get a room."

"Shut up," Jasper yelled back to her, "I'm enjoying the show."

"Come on," Emmett yelled, "Live porn, take it off, take it off," he began to chant.

I climbed off Edward's lap and headed to the back couch in frustration. I was shocked to see Edward follow and he lay down with me. We were spooning and chatting with the others when Jasper said, "I think we have company."

I gasped and Edward jumped up to look out the back window. "Alice, go sit up front with Jasper," Edward yelled.

Emmett began opening the curtains on the side windows and he and Rose sat where they could easily be seen. Edward and I lied on the floor as the sedan with dark tinted windows drove slowly past us. Alice bounced up and down like she was singing with the radio and the car sped up and left us behind.

"Do you think they were looking for us?" I asked as my entire body was shaking.

"I don't know," Edward whispered.

"Aren't they just going to wait for you in D.C? I mean why come after you if they know where you are going?" I asked.

"They don't know where I'm going," he said. "They think they have my dad tightly under their control. And if you aren't going to Langley they have to catch us on the road."

"Maybe it was just a car with tinted windows," I said in hope.

I saw Edward share a glance with Jasper and began to think his 'friends' were more than I originally thought. The atmosphere became very subdued and after we stopped for gas Emmett began driving. Edward took a nap and I sat next to Rosalie.

"Are you a fast runner?" she asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, like running track?" I asked.

"Do you know any self defense?" she pressed.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, let me show you a couple of things." She stood and motioned for me to join her. "Okay, if someone grabs your arm show me what you would do."

"I would stand there like an idiot," I said as I stood perfectly still.

"Alice, come show her," Rosalie said.

They stood in the middle of the RV and spared back and forth doing moves it would take a lifetime to learn. I backed up and hit into Edward's hand dangling on the ground. I felt panicked and realized these people were not who they were pretending to be.

I recognize I had been less than honest with Edward, too. I gave him only half the facts and he still had no idea who I was working with. But it was my life in danger and I had to be careful. He just had a psycho wife chasing him and a report to deliver to a senator.

His obsessive cleanliness began to make sense; he couldn't leave prints and didn't want to make it obvious he was traveling with me.

I felt Edward's hand reach out and grab my leg and I screamed and pulled away from him. He sat up and gave me a weird look and I became aware of everyone staring at me.

"Who are you guys?" I ask in fear.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper shows up with keys to a crazy house, he gets us fake ID's and knows Tanya is flying in with someone named Dmitri, everyone drops everything to go on a spontaneous road trip, some random car freaks everyone out, and now Alice and Rose just happen to be self defense experts. I'm not stupid."

Rose took a step toward me and asked, "Where are you going in Virginia?"

I felt along the cabinet I was backed against and opened the drawer. I felt silverware and looked down to grab a knife and held it up in front of me.

"Stay away from me," I yelled to her.

"Bella, no," Edward said with panic.

I turned the knife toward him and warned him to stay back. "Bella," Rose called out to get me to look at her. "Put the knife down."

"You're going to have to make me," I said to her.

She smiled and crossed her arms, "I will."

"Holy shit," Emmett yelled and swerved the RV sending me flying into the wall and the knife fell from my hand. Someone jumped on me pinning me to the ground.

**Drowning**

"Don't move," Edward said into my ear.

I lay on the ground with him on top of me as the vehicle swerved and rocked. Emmett was cussing loudly as he fought with the large monster to bring it safely to a stop on the side of the road.

"What happened," Jasper said as he rushed forward.

"I had a blow out, what's going on back there," Emmett yelled.

"Get off me," I said to Edward as I struggled against his weight.

He rolled to the side and I jumped up and ran to the door to open it. "What's wrong with her?" Rose yelled to Edward.

"Bella, calm down," he said as he reached out and unlocked the door for me. I jumped from the doorway onto the road and started running. Edward quickly caught me and I tried to break free.

"Bella," he screamed and pinned my arms down and easily lifted me off the ground.

"No," I yelled and tried to wiggle free.

"Stop," he was yelling back at me as I continued to right. He carried me back to the RV and Jasper held the door for him to toss me back onto the carpet.

I jumped up and backed away from their stunned faces. "Please don't kill me," I begged.

"Kill you? We're trying to help you stupid bitch," Rose screamed at me.

"Don't yell at her," Alice demanded, "She's scared and she doesn't know what she is doing."

"Bella," Edward said gently, "Come on, it's me. You know I would never hurt you. I've had every opportunity to do something to you, think about it, why would I hurt you now?"

I was so tired and the stress was really getting to me. I didn't know what to believe or who to trust and I began to cry. "Everybody just stay away from me and let me sit back here by myself," I begged as I sat on the couch.

They all backed up until Emmett said, "Can we start ignoring you after we change the tire? I need you to get out of the vehicle."

"We can let her stay," Edward insisted, "Just don't move around a lot."

The rest of them exited and the men worked on the tire as Rose and Alice stood off to talk. I couldn't hear what any of them were saying but I could tell the men were whispering. I was trying to form my own plan for how I was going to get away from them once we got to D.C. I was so glad I didn't share more information with Edward.

I saw his briefcase lying under the small table and quickly grabbed it and opened it. I gasped and began to shake when I saw it was totally empty. I put it back and got a knife out of the drawer and put it in the back of my pants and sat back down on the far couch.

Everyone climbed back into the RV and we headed out with Edward driving this time. They all sat quietly and the boredom coupled with the motion put me to sleep. I dreamed of Edward but this time he was holding my head under the water. I woke up gasping for air and saw we were at a truck stop.

The RV was empty and I grabbed my backpack and climbed out. I didn't see anyone watching me and I ran to a long row of trucks. I stayed low and wound my way between the trucks looking for anyone ready to leave.

A man with long blond hair and a woman with flaming red hair were climbing into a cab so I approached them.

"Are you headed east," I asked.

They both looked at me in obvious shock and nodded. "May I have a ride?" I asked and looked around for anyone coming after me.

"Sure," the woman smiled and made room for me to climb over her.

The man started up the engine and pulled away just as I saw Edward walk out the door carrying two cups of coffee. I sat back into the shadow of the cab and breathed a sigh of relief when we got onto the open highway.

"I'm Victoria and this is my husband James," the woman said.

"Hi, I'm Bella Harris," I offered.

"What's sending you east," James asked.

"I'm looking for my birth mother in Virginia," I smiled.

"Well, sit back and enjoy the ride," he said. "We're headed to South Carolina so we will be happy to drop you in Virginia."

"Thank you," I said and removed my back pack and began to relax.

The couple never spoke, to me or each other, and I found that odd. Maybe they are just so used to traveling together they don't have a need to speak. I was too nervous to just sit still so I began asking them questions.

"Do you like being truckers?" I asked them.

"Sure, it gives us a lot of freedom. I wouldn't like being stuck in an office all day," James said.

"Where are you from originally?" I asked

"I'm from the south and Victoria is from Canada."

"How long have you been in America," I asked her directly.

"Oh about three years," she smiled at me.

I noticed how she said the word 'about' without an accent and I tensed a little. Then it dawned on me that they never asked where I was from, as if they already knew. I didn't know if I was being paranoid or if my gut was trying to tell me something.

I sat silently and noticed we were coming up to Pittsburg. "Can we stop so I can use the restroom?" I asked to see if they would indeed let me out of the truck.

"Sure," Victoria said, "I can use a bathroom break too."

I relaxed just a bit and began to debate if I was going to stay with them or not. James pulled into the parking lot of a huge truck stop. James stayed in the truck as Victoria and I got out and walked toward the building. I looked back to see James talking on the radio.

I walked to the bathroom and Victoria stayed right next to me the entire time. When we both finished washing our hands I turned to her and smiled. "Will James mind if I buy some snacks?"

"Not at all, I'll wait for you by the door," she said.

I began walking around the large convenience store pretending to look at food but slowly made me way to the back of the store. I headed down a hallway where the showers were looking for a door to exit from when I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

A hand clamped over my mouth and lifted me easily from the ground as I kicked wildly. The back door kicked open sounding a loud alarm and the familiar RV was just outside the door. I was dragged inside and Jasper took off as fast as the large vehicle could go.

"Are you insane?" Edward screamed at me.

"You just kidnapped me," I accused with my own loud voice. "Well, maybe not you but Emmett did."

He smiled widely showing me his dimples and said proudly, "You walked right into my hands, thanks."

"I think we should tie her up," Rose said hatefully.

"Shut up," Edward yelled at her.

I looked at Edward and said, "I don't trust you anymore and I want you to let me go."

"Are you naturally stupid or do you have to work at it?" he yelled at me.

"Don't call me stupid," I yelled at him.

He walked right up to my face and had to hold onto the ceiling to steady himself. "You just accepted a ride from James Denali, so now look at me and say that."

I could feel the blood draining from my face and I mumbled, "How did you know?"

"He just announced it over the radio he had you sitting ignorantly in his truck. You are so lucky we were coming up to the truck stop and heard his call. What did you tell them?" he demanded.

"Nothing, and they didn't ask me anything either."

Edward lowered his voice and leaned in closer to me, "Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"Why are you lying to me?" I said calmly as I stared at him.

He shook his head back and forth in confusion and I looked at the case under the table. "There is nothing in your case; you're not taking documents to anyone."

Edward's face turned red with anger and he grabbed the case and sat it down harshly on the top of the table. He opened the case to reveal nothing inside and I crossed my arms accusingly.

He ran his fingers down the side of the case and then punched a spot with his fist. A false bottom popped up and he raised it to reveal several cd's and papers and folders. He looked at me angrily and shut the case.

"I'm scared and confused Edward. I don't know who to trust," I tried to explain. Alice came over to hug me but Rose stayed back and glared.

"Bella, please trust us. Just stick with us and you will be fine," Alice said into my ear.

I nodded numbly and sat down on the side couch. Edward walked to the back and fell onto the couch in anger. He played with his fingers and refused to look at me. I watched him for several miles and finally got up and sat next to him.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He didn't respond so I nudged him with my elbow.

"I can't believe after….everything, you would doubt me," he sulked.

I began playing with my own hands and wasn't quite sure what to say so I finally asked, "So, what's the plan? Are you going to pull in front of the capitol and walk inside?"

"No, we're going to the train station and we'll board a train to downtown and then take the train to Virginia, I need you to tell me where you're headed," he pushed.

I didn't know what it was, but something kept me from telling him the truth. I need to get to Richmond," I lied.

"Why?" he pushed.

"I'm meeting someone there, and then I'm done. That is all I know."

"An agent?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I responded.

"How will you find him?"

"He'll find me."

Edward gave me a worried look. "How will you know if he is the right person?"

I shrugged and Edward kicked the wall next to him. "You are either lying to me or you're a dead person," he said forcefully.

I stared into his worried eyes and said, "I don't want to fight with you Edward."

He took a deep breath and nodded, knowing I wasn't going to tell him everything I knew. I was feeling guilty for becoming so involved with him, but my heart couldn't be denied. I leaned over onto his shoulder and said, "We both have our secrets."

He leaned his head onto mine and sighed. It slowly grew dark and when we pulled into Fredrick it was decided to get rooms for the night and head into D.C at first light. The guys went inside to get rooms and Edward used our fake ID's.

As soon as we got in the room Edward told me to put on my swimsuit. "I don't want to swim tonight," I said sadly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and said with irritation, "For me, please."

I opened my bag and pulled out my suit and went to the bathroom to change. We walked to the pool in silence and I was shocked when Edward didn't swim any laps. He stayed with me on the stairs and said with authority, "You need to be able to stay under longer without panicking. I'll go under with you and count loudly. Try to make it to ten."

"Ten," I repeated with shock.

"Okay, five and we'll work up to ten."

He held my hands and said, "Ready?"

"No," I yelled.

His jaw tightened and he exhaled loudly. I pulled my hand from his and said, "Just swim, I'll do this by myself."

"Yeah, right," he mumbled.

I was so angry I glared and him took a deep breath and went under the water. I tried to count, by two, and only made it to six.

I shot out of the water gasping for air to see Edward laughing. I splashed water on him and began to cry. He came over and pulled me into his arms. "I'm really proud of you," he chuckled.

"I can't do this, I'm too scared."

"Tell me why you're so scared, something had to have happened," he said in my ear.

"A childhood friend pushed me into a lake when I was little. I drowned and had to be revived."

Edward pushed back to look at my face to see if I was teasing him. "My God, why didn't you tell me that, I would have been more sensitive in our lessons?"

"More sensitive? I want them to stop," I cried.

"Tell me where you're going in Virginia," he said to my crying face.

"Not to the beach if that's what you think," I screamed at him.

He pulled me back into his arms and held me tightly. I relaxed against his chest as he rocked us back and forth in the water.

Suddenly without warning he raised me off my feet and threw me into the deep end of the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Chapter: 4

**Mistaken**

I thrashed and flailed as I struggled to come to the surface. I could see him above the water looking down at me but he didn't help me. He stood there to watch me drown. I relaxed and let my body float to the bottom as I continued to stare at him.

He reached down and pulled me up, "Fight damn it," he screamed at me. "Don't you dare give up." And he threw me into the deep again.

This time I tried to float. I relaxed my body and remembered what he said about having a rope pulling on my chest. I felt my face brake the surface and I began to hyperventilate. He was counting loudly and I tried to focus on his counting and not the water splashing around my face. When he reached twenty five he pulled me to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck determined not to be tossed again. He pulled me with him to the stairs and when I finally touched the dry ground I began slapping him hard.

"I hate you," I screamed. "I will never trust you again."

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to look at him. "I'm saving your life," he screamed loudly, "and I'm doing it because I love you."

I didn't know what to think and I stared dumbly at him as I stood there shivering. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around me. I turned to walk away but he spun me around and leaned over to me.

"Bella, I love you. I don't know why you won't trust me but everything I'm doing is for you."

"Trying to drown me is for me?" I said hatefully.

"Bella, think about it. They told you to catch rides with truckers and James just happen to be driving a truck. If someone wants to get rid of you in the state of Virginia they will dump you in the Ocean."

"No," I said and pulled away from him. "I'm fine, I show up and I'm done. James didn't find me…"

"He didn't have to, you walked right up to him and they will be waiting for you to enter Virginia."

"It's a big state, they won't know where to look," I said with certainty.

"Okay, look, I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not fine, when I drop off the files I have to run. Come with me, I can protect you."

"I already have someone protecting me, Edward. Please believe me that I will be fine," I said as I put my hand on his cheek.

"So we have this night and that's it? I don't want this to be over." He looked scared and I wanted to assure him we would be fine but I couldn't. I only met him a week ago and I had to be reasonable about our chances of being together.

"When the trial is over and we're all free," I told him.

"That can be three years and only if the evidence sticks," he pointed out.

"Edward, please don't make me choose between you and my dad," I begged.

He nodded and brought my hand to his mouth to kiss it and then led me back to our room.

We showered alone and climbed into bed without speaking. "Do you want me to leave a light on?" he asked.

"No," I whispered, "just hold me."

He pulled me tightly onto him and I buried my face in his neck. "Love me, Edward, one last time," I said as I kissed his neck. He tightened his jaw and tried to remain unaffected.

"Please Edward," I begged, "Please."

I began to kiss down his chest and moved against him in desperation. He pulled me back to his face and looked at me with a pained expression. "I can't Bella, it feels too final."

I rolled over and away from him to face the wall. He scooted up against me and let his hand run up and down my arm. I began to cry silently until I finally feel asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Edward was already up and dressed. He was pacing nervously so I grabbed my stuff and dressed in the bathroom. When I came out he said without looking at me, "You have to wear the wig and glasses today."

I went back into the bathroom and put on the wig and then came out to find Rosalie and Jasper in the room. "You have to go show Alice that," Rose laughed. "She will be so proud of herself."

"Room 112," Jasper said.

I headed out and noticed how they both glanced at Edward, obviously aware we were not speaking.

Alice screamed and jumped up and down, "It is perfect. You make a great blonde."

"I feel stupid," I mumbled.

"Good, then you even feel like a blonde," she laughed.

"I'm telling Rosalie you said that," I threatened.

Emmett stuck his head in the door and told us to get in the RV. I walked with Alice and notice how subdued everyone was. The tension was high and everyone was quiet. Emmett drove and Jasper sat in the seat next to him. Rose and Edward sat at opposite windows staring out on guard. Only Alice and I seemed relaxed.

We stopped for breakfast at a small diner. Emmett picked up a knife and said, "Shall I cut the tension?"

I laughed but Edward was ticked. "Come on Eddie," he said, "don't ruin our trip by being all adult."

Edward took a sip from his straw and then spit it out into Emmett's face. "Now it's a party," Jasper laughed.

"Sorry," Edward said, "I'm just feeling really tense and…."

"Ah Bella," Emmett whined, "didn't you do your job and relieve his tension last night."

I felt my face turn red and I thought I was going to cry. Did they really think I was some floozy along to get Edward off when he was tense?

"I tried," I said softly as I lowered my head, "he didn't want me."

The table got deadly silent and I excused myself and ran to the bathroom. I was wiping my eyes when the door opened and Edward walked in.

"It wasn't that I didn't want you," he said and made the tears really fall.

"I know all this is mixed up with fear and intrigue but I'm not the kind of girl that sleeps with a guy just to pass the time. "

"I know," he said, "and I'm not mixed up about anything. I lived in a relationship without love so I know the difference. I do love you Bella. I'm not letting you walk out of my life and never see you again."

"I have to see this through, they have to think it's me until my dad testifies," I explained. "You'll meet so many other women by then."

He ran his finger across my lip and whispered, "But I won't love any of them."

"Will you let them… relieve your tension?" I asked hesitantly.

"With their dirty hands and mouth, no way," he teased.

"You realize you are in a public restroom professing love to me," I laughed.

"But I'm not touching anything," he laughed.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I love you too, Edward."

"That's all I needed to hear, let's go eat."

After breakfast we drove to Bethesda and stopped at the train station. "Okay," Edward said, "We take MARC to Chinatown and switch there to South Capitol. After the drop off we'll switch to the yellow line south."

"We'll wait in Williamsburg," Jasper said and Edward nodded.

"Bella, let's go," Edward said and opened the door.

"Thanks," I said to them, having no idea how to say what I really felt.

Edward held onto my arm tightly and kept me right up against him. I was looking for anyone that looked like James or Victoria. I noticed Edward's eye darting around too, possibly looking for Tanya. When we sat on the train I felt trapped. I kept imagining someone heading towards me with a gun or knife.

We sat on the train tensely and remained quiet until we got off in a busy station. The crowd propelled us forward and I felt Edward's grip on me tighten. He walked over to a large map and I studied it as closely as he did. When he pulled us away I had a plan in mind.

I smiled up at him as we stood on the platform waiting for the train. "Edward, you are holding me like I'm a fugitive. We look very suspicious."

He laughed and let go of my arm and I took a half a step away from him. "I bet you will be happy to be rid of the empty case," I teased.

"You have no idea," he said. "This whole week has been surreal. I head out on a business trip slash secret mission and end up falling in love."

I looked at his face and went to speak right as the train pulled up. We stepped in and sat right next to the door. I watched everyone crowd into the car and turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry," I said and jumped from the seat and out the door just as it closed.

Edward was pounding on the door frantically and screaming my name as I backed away from the moving train and turned to run. I fought my way through the crowd and returned to the front of the station. I searched for an empty cab and saw an elderly man leaning against a car reading a paper.

"Sir, I have five hundred dollars for you if you can drive me to West Point, Virginia."

He lowered his paper and smiled. "It won't cost that much, miss."

"Well, then I'll be a big tipper," I said and got in the back seat.

He got in the car and pulled slowly away from the station. I caught sight of bright red hair and sunk low into the seat. I turned around to peak out the back window and saw a large semi truck in the parking lot.

"What's in West Point?" the driver asked.

"The beginning of a new life, I hope," I said as my heart ached for Edward.

"I'm an old man," he said with a chuckle, "but one thing I learned is life doesn't give you new chances, just opportunities to fix old problems."

I smiled at him and stared out the window as we drove through the city. He finally turned on the radio and began switching through the stations. I heard something about the capitol and sat up to lean over the seat.

"Go back to the news," I said.

He messed with the dials a bit more and finally found the station. "One man has been arrested for the shooting and two other suspects are still on the loose, we'll report more when details become available."

"What was that about?" I asked the driver.

"Who knows, there is always something going on around here. It's a dangerous city, but West Point is a quiet, safe, place for a young lady like yourself."

I sat back and began to worry about Edward. If they were waiting for him he would walk right into the middle of a trap. I felt awful for leaving him and began punching the seat with my fists as I cried.

"Hey little lady," the driver called out. "Don't damage the car."

"Turn around," I said in a panic. "Take me to the capitol."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't do that," he said forcefully.

My heart sped up and my mouth went dry. "I didn't tell you my name," I said softly.

He pulled onto the interstate and picked up speed quickly.

**Fifteen**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him as my mind began reeling.

He ignored me and picked up his cell phone. I listened as he spoke to someone and received directions. I knew we were heading south and could only hope an opportunity came to jump from the car. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Nothing personal, but you are worth a lot of money," he said as if speaking to his granddaughter.

"I'll give you everything I have on me," I begged and he only laughed at me.

"Just tell me who you're taking me to meet."

"You will be catching a flight with Ms. Denali," he said.

"Tanya or Victoria?" I asked.

"Tanya."

I sat back and tried to come up with a plan. If he took me to a crowded airport I would scream for help, but I doubted he was taking me there.

"When she passed out your picture and her offer of money I never dreamed you would come to my cab. Today is my lucky day," he chuckled.

I ignored him and tried to think. I remembered the knife in my jeans pocket and slowly unzipped my back pack. I felt around and tried to find the cold metal as I stared out the window as the city flew by. I pulled the knife slowly from the pack and stuck it into the belt of my sundress.

We drove for a long time and I began seeing signs for Richmond. I moved closer to the door in preparation of jumping. He pulled off the interstate and when he came to a stop in busy afternoon traffic I jumped from the car and ran with all my might.

I headed into a busy shopping center and pulled off the wig as I ran into a Wendy's restaurant. I tried to calm my breathing as I watched through the windows for any sign of the cab. I ordered some fries and a drink and sat where I could see the entire parking lot.

I was beginning to cry and was too afraid to try another cab. I tried to think clearly and decided what my assets were. I still had my money and I still had my back pack. I looked around the restaurant and saw a group of high school boys.

I went into the bathroom and washed off all the makeup and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I covered the fading hickey with makeup and changed into jeans and tennis shoes. I put the knife back in my pack and headed to the dining room.

I sat closer to the boys and tried to figure out who the driver was. When I saw a boy with keys lying next to his phone I began trying to get his attention. We he looked at me I put my face in my hands and pretended to cry.

They began nudging each other and talking about me so I wiped the tears and looked at them. "Are you okay?" one of the boys asked.

"No, my boyfriend dumped me here and if I don't get home I will be so grounded."

"Where do you live?" another boy asked.

"Far away," I said and put my hands over my face again.

"I have a car," the driver offered. "I can drive you."

"I would pay you like a hundred bucks," I said with a hopeful expression.

"Well, how far do you live?" he asked.

"West Point," I said and let my head drop in despair.

"That's not too far, we can be there within an hour," he said and stood.

"Oh man, you are saving my life, my dad is really strict," I said and followed them out to a small Ford Focus.

They insisted I sit in the front and I tried to keep the conversation going so I could keep my face turned to the back seat. I told them I was fifteen and a sophomore in high school. When they began asking me if I knew certain people I told them I had just moved to the town.

The boys were nice and their flirtations were funny and helped me relax. When we pulled into West Point I told them to drop me at Second Street and luckily the driver knew right where to go. I had him pull over at the corner and told him I would walk from there. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the money. He tried to refuse but I insisted he take it.

When he drove away I began to shake. I was so close but now the Denali's knew where I was headed and they were sure to be all around the place. I stayed in the tree line and walked very slowly looking for anything suspicious. The sun was just beginning to set and I felt danger lurking in the dusk.

I could see the pier I was supposed to be at and ran towards it as fast as I could. I saw a boat waiting at the end of the pier and began running down the wooden dock. Someone climbed from the boat onto the dock and I skidded to a stop.

"Edward?" I called out.

"Bella keep coming," he yelled.

"How did you know to come here?" I cried realizing I had been set up.

"Bella," he screamed looking beyond me, "run."

I turned to see a car screech to a stop and James jump from the passenger side.

"Bella run," Edward screamed again.

A boat with a flashing light was coming towards the dock and I didn't know what to do. Edward ran towards me just as James raised a gun and shot. I saw Edward's eyes widen as he fell in slow motion into the water.

I screamed and ran towards the end of the dock where he fell just as Jasper screamed for me to jump in the boat. "Run, Bella, jump," he screamed.

I was waiting for the next shot to hit me in the back as I ran full force towards the waiting boat holding Jasper, Emmett, Alice e and Rose. The police boat was almost on them and just as I jumped Rose gunned the boat and it shot out from under me as I screamed and fell into the cold darkness.

The water stunned me and I sunk like a stone with my heavy clothes and shoes. Something grabbed my foot and I panicked and kicked wildly. I could feel someone's hands all over me and something was shoved into my face. I saw a faint light from a divers mask and realized Edward was trying to put a breathing tube in my mouth.

I grabbed the mouthpiece and began breathing too quickly. He held my face and tried to calm me. I closed my stinging eyes and held onto him as I fought to relax. He grabbed onto a cable and began pulling us hand over hand along the line.

I wrapped my legs around him and reached up to help move us along the cable. The water began to get shallower and when I could finally lift my head Edward motioned for me to be very quiet. We were in some sort of sinkhole or cave along the shore of the shipping lane.

I ran my hands along his chest looking for a bullet hole and he smiled and shook his head back and forth. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as I cried. He leaned right against my ear and said, "I didn't know you were the package I was supposed to wait for until I talked to Senator Stanley."

I whispered into his ear, "Senator Cullen told me to be at the pier and someone would be waiting for me."

"My dad?" he said in shock.

I nodded.

"Bella, I'm an agent assigned to investigate congress; my cover job is as a lobbyist."

"And Jasper and Emmett too?" I asked.

"Actually Jasper and Rosalie," he laughed. "But you will want to know your father is safely hidden; now we have to get you hidden too."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"We need to go upstream about a mile and a private plane is taking us somewhere."

"Upstream, as in swim?" I asked.

He nodded and I shook my head, "No, just shoot me."

"In a couple of days your body will be found and the world will think you drowned."

"Where do you guys get the bodies?"

He laughed and kissed me again, "You can do this, Bella."

"Is there a cable to pull us?" I asked in hope.

He shook his head and pulled a bag out of the water and handed me two fins. "You can ride on my back but you have to kick so we have enough oxygen."

I looked out at the vast wet blackness and began to shake.

"Hey, hey, you didn't come all this way to give up now. One last thing and I can take you to paradise," he said as he kissed my cheek over and over again.

"Paradise… A little over confident aren't you?"

He laughed and hugged me tightly, "I love you."

"You have so much explaining to do, so let's get this done. I'll kick, but I'm keeping my eyes shut and I can eat in the bed anytime I want."

"You're right, I'll just shoot you," he teased.

I stared into his eyes and admitted, "I'm terrified."

"Think of your father, let every kick be for him," he nodded and I nodded back.

He put the fins on my feet and handed me the mouth piece. He put his face mask in place and I held onto his shoulders as he waded out into the deep water. As we went under my heart almost exploded, I kept my eyes shut and kicked with all my might.

I could feel Edward's shoulders flexing as he used his long arms to pull us forward. There were several times I felt the panic rising in my chest with the need to lift my head out of the water. I had to talk myself back into a state of calm.

I pictured my father, his lean frame and his quirky smile behind his thick mustache. I knew it would be so hard for him to be sequestered away waiting to walk into the courtroom and watch the stunned faces of the Denali family as they realize he was alive and talking.

When we finally surfaced the relief was overwhelming and I began to cry hysterically. Edward hugged me to his body and kept reminding me to keep quiet. I took off the fins and put my shoes back on as we climbed up the muddy shore and into a waiting car.

"Hi Ariel," Emmett said.

"Who moved the fucking boat," I glared.

"It was all part of the plan," Rose said without emotion.

"It would help if you let me in on the plan next time," I said hatefully.

"Don't bolt on us and we may tell you a thing or two," she pointed out.

"Do us all a favor and eat something," I said dismissively.

She turned and smacked Edward's head. "Stop telling people that," she demanded.

We pulled up to a private airstrip and a small plane was waiting in the darkness. Rose looked at me and said with a serious tone. "Do not contact anyone. We will contact you when the trial is over."

I looked at Edward in panic, "Are you coming with me?"

He smiled and winked, "Paradise, love."

We ran from the car to the plane and I was shocked to see Jasper in the pilot seat. Edward opened the back door and Alice smiled at me. I looked up at him and said, "You sit by her."

"I have to sit up front, agency rules," he lied.

I climbed in and Alice held up a bag, "I have fresh clothes, you can't travel like that."

"Wet?" I asked.

"No, without style."

They all laughed and I kicked the seat Edward was sitting in. The plane kept its lights off as we barreled down the runway and lifted off into the dark sky.

**Paradise**

I stared at the barren island in disbelief. It was supposed to be a research facility for a university to study plant and animal life, but in reality it was a CIA safe house. The house was nice enough but there was nothing else on the island. No, shops or clubs or anything to pass the time of day that did not include some sort of water activity.

I began to cry and Edward looked at me like I was crazy, "You don't like paradise?"

"I love paradise, this just isn't it!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's empty, that's what is wrong with it!" I cried. "I hate the water and I am stuck here surrounded by water. I can't stay here for years."

"I can take you to the other islands once in awhile, Puerto Rico is really close," he tried to explain.

"Then put me in a house on Puerto Rico, I don't want to stay here."

He exhaled loudly and picked up my cases and walked toward the house. "Don't unpack those," I yelled to him. "I don't even know what Alice packed and I don't plan on staying."

"Then start swimming," Edward yelled and kept walking. I looked back at the expansive ocean and finally followed him into the house.

"Do you want the blue room or the white room?" he asked like I would know what that meant.

"I want my purple room," I said in a pout.

He spun around and pointed at me, "Stop acting like a spoiled brat. A lot of people went to a lot of trouble for you."

"Your dad told me I would be done. It would be over if I showed up in West Point," I defended.

"You are done. Now you wait. As soon as your dad testifies you are free to go."

I sat on the couch in anger and motioned for him to sit next to me. It was time for both of us to tell what we knew and piece this whole thing together. "Did you know my dad?" I asked him.

"I knew we had someone working on the inside that was not me. My job was to keep Tanya in a state of flux so she would keep her father's focus on making her happy."

"You married her as part of your job?" I asked in shock and then wondered who assigned him to me.

"Look, Russia has a lot of spare nuclear warheads and spent nuclear rods that can be flooded onto the market. Our government wants to buy those off the black market and keep them from the wrong hands. Somebody on the arms committee was making back end deals to keep them on the market and greasing their own palms. The Denali's act as brokers, and my father was getting information on who was dirty in congress and your father was finding the contacts the Denali's had from rouge countries. I was only stirring up the drama to keep old man Denali from seeing what was happening."

"Your dad asked me to head to Virginia as the news I wasn't killed slowly leaked out, they would assume I was the one testifying and the death of my father would give them time to bring him in safely. They have him now, so can't they admit he is the one testifying?"

"No, it has to come as a surprise. They don't think you have anything but hearsay. Once Charlie shows up in court you are free to leave."

"Are you staying here with me?" I asked him.

"Off and on," he said looking anxious. "I still have some work to do, but I want to be here because you are here."

"You are my hired distraction?" I asked.

"Absolutely not," he said angrily.

"Were you sent to find me on the road?"

"No, meeting you was pure luck. I was only told to pick up a package in West Point, but once Senator Stanley told me it was you, I scrambled to come up with a plan to make it appear you died. Your fear of water came in handy."

"So the swimming lessons weren't part of a larger plan?" I asked in shock.

"No, I wanted you to learn to swim, that's it; although, I did worry about you becoming shark bait at the hands of the Denali's?"

"Okay, I just have one last question and I want you to be honest," I said as I stared into his eyes. He looked worried but nodded in agreement.

"How in the hell did you learn to do the Cullen Special?"

He laughed loudly and took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "I can't give away top secret information, if I told you I would have to kill you."

I kissed him and he pulled me tightly against his body. I whispered in his ear, "You ever give me another one, and I will kill you, understand agent Cullen?"

"Oh, I have much better things in mind" he laughed and kissed me.

We moved to the bedroom and as soon as things got hot and heavy I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He was left in the bed panting and wondering what had just happened when I ran back in with chocolate chip cookies.

I held them up high and crushed them in my hand. Edward jumped up like he had been burned and I gave him a warning look. "Get back in the bed Edward," I laughed.

"No, that's gross," he said in anger.

"I swam through dark murky water; now get back in the bed."

"Okay, I admit it is a sickness," he tried but I didn't relent.

"I drowned as a child, you were never hurt by crumbs, now get back in bed."

His eyes were pleading with me and he finally walked from the room. "If you want me, come to the other bed," he yelled back.

I ran after him and he grabbed my hands and dragged me into the restroom to wash them in the sink. We were laughing and teasing with each other and it felt wonderful. Just when we were heating up the passion again his phone rang.

He took it out of the room and I could see the tension on his face. "What," I asked.

"I have to leave in the morning. I'm going back on assignment," he said sadly.

"I'm not staying here alone," I protested.

"Rose is coming," he said making me full of fear.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"I'll come see you every two weeks," he promised.

I pulled him to me and held on tightly. "I love you," I said, feeling like he was slipping away from me.

"Show me," he whispered.

I pulled him to the clean bed and tried to show him how much he was beginning to mean to me. The doubts about him were gone and it made me sad to know his physical presence was going too.

The next morning a boat pulled up to the dock and Rosa and Alice came toward me. I was happy to see Alice with her and couldn't believe it had only been two days since I last saw them. Rose chatted with Edward as he prepared to leave and I could tell by his body language something was really bothering him.

Alice and I made a cake just to give us something to do and I noticed how Rosalie seemed agitated.

"I'm sorry you guys have to babysit me and leave your husbands."

"Don't be silly, Bella, it's my job," Rose said.

I looked at Alice and she smiled. "I'm here for Edward; it's nice to see him happy with someone."

"How do you guys make your marriages work, if the job interferes so much?" I asked them both.

"Jasper is over documents and credentials. He creates back stories and new identities so he isn't gone too much," Alice admitted.

"I work back up and internet tracking so this is actually fun for me to be away," Rose said.

"And Edward works with congress, right?" I asked them.

"Um…yeah," Rose said less then convincing.

"I can tell there is something you don't want me to know," I said as my heart beat wildly.

"Nothing I know," Rose said and walked over to a window. I decided to question Edward the next time I saw him and find out exactly what his job entailed.

We sat up late into the night and they shared college stories and we laughed at Edward's obsessive nature. I finally asked them about the Cullen Special.

"I have no idea how he does that," Alice laughed. "It is like he is a vampire or something."

"I just thought he was kissing my neck and look," I laughed pointing at my neck. "This thing is taking forever to go away."

"I think it has something to do with his tongue," Rose pointed out.

They both looked at me and I laughed. "I dated a guy who was Quileute and he used to growl every time he was kissing my neck. It would freak me out," I said with a shiver.

"Growl, you mean like a dog?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he would be kissing my neck and then just go grrrrrrr," I mimicked.

"Emmett always repeats stuff, like, oh baby, oh baby; or felling good, felling good," she said sounding just like Emmett.

"We'll Jaspers accent get so strong when he is turned on. He'll start calling me 'suga' and 'darlin'," Alice shared.

"Don't repeat this," I said with a giggle. "Edward hisses. He closes his eyes and hisses."

"Man, I hope they don't share things about us," Rose said with a shudder.

"They do, Em told Jasper you talk dirty," Alice said to Rose.

"That's nothing," she said with a wave of her hand. "I talk dirty to everyone."

We finally grew tired and decided to call it a night. Alice slept with me and Rose stayed in the other room alone. We all slept in the next morning and didn't get up until after noon. I put some bread in the toaster and turned on the computer.

I spread butter and jelly on the toast and poured a cup of coffee before sitting down to surf the web. I decided to Google Edward and see what I could find out about him. I typed in his name and an article in a rag magazine written just this morning talked about Edward dating a famous actress.

I looked at the picture of them coming out of a hotel in New York. His arm was wrapped around her protectively as she ducked into his side. The next picture was of them getting into a limo. Edward was holding his hand up to keep people back. The final picture was of her sitting in the limo smiling up at him as he climbed in, a Cullen Special totally evident on her raised neck.

I dropped my coffee and stared at the screen in shock. I was feeling sick to my stomach and Rosalie could tell something was wrong the moment she entered the room. She walked over and looked at the screen and then mumbled under her breath.

"Did you know about this?" I asked.

"It's his job," she said with pity.

I pointed to the woman's neck and said, "Oh really, I don't think that is required by the agency."

"I knew he was going to end up hurting you," Alice mumbled.

"I'm done," I announced. "I'm leaving and I'll take care of myself."

I went into the bedroom and looked at all the stuff that had been provided for me. Nothing was really mine and I didn't want anything to remind me of Edward Cullen or even Senator Cullen. Rose walked into the room holding out a phone.

"Edward wants to talk to you."

I took the phone and quickly hung up on him. "Who's taking me to Puerto Rico?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Chapter: 5

**Appearances**

"You are not leaving here and I am just the person to stop you," Rose said.

Alice looked nervous and about to cry. She was not about to referee a fight between me and Rosalie, not that it would be much of a fight, she could drop me with one move.

"I never asked for your protection and I am a free citizen, you can't keep me here," I said, hoping the threat would somehow convince her.

"Sue me," she smiled.

"Let's all calm down," Alice proposed.

"You calm down, I'm leaving," I said and marched outside and down the dock to the boat. I stared at the ocean, having no idea where I was or which way to Puerto Rico. I stood there and cried. I hated Edward Cullen for coming into my life and making me love him. I would have been better off in the clutches of the Denali family.

Alice walked up behind me and put her arm around me. "How could he do that?" I asked her. "He told me he loved me."

"He does love you, but he has a difficult job," she said but I could tell by her voice she wasn't buying it either.

"Yeah, difficult, how does he manage to sleep with beautiful women, it must be awful for him?"

"I think you should at least talk to him, see what he has to say," she suggested.

"I can't, he'll talk his way out of it and just hurt me again."

I went back into the house and ignored Rosalie all day. I was taking out my frustrations with Edward on her. I knew it wasn't fair but he wasn't here so she would have to do.

Later in the afternoon Alice brought me an email from Jasper. "This is really from Edward to you, it has to go through Jaz because Edward can't put anything in writing."

I took the paper and read:

_Dear Alice,_

_I need you to talk to me so I can explain. I never thought you would see pictures and didn't mean to hurt you. Please take my next call. I will try to be there in two weeks but please don't give up on me if it turns out to be longer._

_I love you and I miss you so much,_

_Jasper_

I went to the computer and typed out an email for Jasper to pass along.

_I don't need to hear your explanation, the pictures speak for themselves. You think it is okay because the checks come from the government and they call you an agent. Call it what you want, but being paid to sleep with women is prostitution and you aren't an agent, you're a whore._

_And just so you know, even upscale hotels don't always clean the sheets, hotel pools are known to have higher concentrations of urine than public pools, and one out or every four restaurants have employees who have admitted to spitting in the food._

_So suck on that!_

"Is that true?" Alice asked. I wasn't aware she was standing over my shoulder and it startled me. I jumped and gave her a glare and hit send.

"I have no idea, but I know he will stew over it for months."

"You are so wicked," she laughed.

I laughed too when an email came right back from Jasper. _Is that true?_

I heard a boat at that moment and ran over to the window. "Who's that?"

Rose came into the room with a trash bag. "It is the service boat. They will drop off supplies and pick up our trash. They are not allowed to come onto the island so everything has to be on the dock."

"When do they come?" I asked her.

"Every Wednesday and Saturday."

I had my plan already half formed. There was no way I was going to sit here and wait for Edward to show up and use his charm to change my mind. I was getting off this damn island even if I had to be trash to do it.

I didn't think Edward would be as persistent as he was. I got another email the next morning. It was sent to Alice as if from Jasper again and I hated the fact she got to read them before me.

_Alice,_

_Unfortunately, my job is all about appearances. Let me assure you things are not as they appear, but I do have to be discreet with our relationship. If you would talk to me you would understand. Just so you know I will be photographed with Lauren again soon, don't freak out about it, please._

_I purchased a black light to carry with me to hotel rooms to check for clean sheets, I purchased a kit to test the pool water and I am only eating where I can see the food being prepared. Are you happy now!_

_I love you and I miss you,_

_Jasper_

I couldn't stand the thought of seeing him on the arm of a gorgeous famous woman when I struggled just to look like I wasn't a high school kid. I was feeling insecure and ordinary around all these pretty, successful women. I decided to be honest with Edward and stop trying to one up him.

_I'm alone and scared. I am surrounded by my biggest fear in life and can't even enjoy being outside. I miss you terribly and then turn on the computer and see you looking at some woman the way you looked at me. I don't know what is real anymore. I am not sophisticated enough to see the world through skewed appearances. My reality is you are not here, but with another woman, can't you understand how much that hurts? _

I sent the email and went outside to lie in a hammock. Alice came out and climbed up next to me. "I'm sorry, Bella, you didn't ask for any of this."

I cried in her arms and we swayed back and forth in the breeze. I was surprised when Rose came out and said, "Edward called, I told him not to call again until he pulled his head out."

"I don't mean to make you guys mad at him, you've been friends for so long," I cried.

"Edward is a good agent, Bella," Rose explained, "Because he is selfish. If he wants it to work it out with a woman he needs to learn to give a little more. I think in the long run you will be good for him."

"I can't keep his interest," I said wiping my eyes. "Why would he want me when he has women like Tanya and Lauren?"

"He only views them as a job," Alice said.

"I wonder if this is what ruined my parent's marriage," I said mostly to myself. They just remained quiet and I began to cry again. I cried for my father hidden away by the agency he worked for, and for my mother who loved him but couldn't live a life of secrets. I felt like I was repeating her mistake.

"Just give him a chance to explain when he gets here," Rose said.

"He's coming?" I asked in surprise.

"Not right now, I mean the next time he comes," she said as she noticed how my hope diminished.

We spent the next few days exploring the island and having movie nights and giving each other manicures. It was fun having girls to hang out with, but my heart still missed Edward. On Saturday morning I heard the supply boat. I grabbed the trash and my back pack and ran down to the dock.

"Hi guys, I'm supposed to go with you today," I lied.

They gave me a funny look but only shrugged. I climbed into the boat with my heart beating wildly and wanted to scream at them to hurry up and leave. Instead they took their time unloading boxes onto the dock and slowly pulled away.

I stared back for any sign of Rose or Alice but they never appeared on the dock while it was still in view. The boat took me to St. Thomas where I caught a flight to Orlando using my fake documents. I took a cab to my mother's house and watched the look of shock cross her face before grabbing me and screaming like a teenager herself.

I had to hope my father wouldn't rat me out and tell them where my mother lived. I had never mentioned it to Edward or Senator Cullen and wanted to disappear in a way that was convenient for me. I worried about bringing my mother into the middle of this since she was not a strong person. Her husband was just as flighty as she was so they saw nothing wrong with me just showing up.

I went to bed, and stayed there for three solid days. My mom would bring me a tray of food and I would only get up to shower the grease off my body. Edward would be mortified to know I was eating in bed and sleeping with wet hair. But Edward wasn't here, and never would be, so I didn't care if mildew grew off my locks and mice made themselves at home in my sheets.

I was staring at the small television in my room when pictures showed up of Lauren and her latest conquest. They were supposedly deep in love and her father, who happened to be the CEO of a major pharmaceutical company under investigation for breaking antitrust laws, couldn't be happier about the talk of marriage.

Edward smiled lovingly at Lauren as she stared lustfully into his eyes. I threw my half eaten hot pocket at the screen and watched it splat and then drip disgustingly down the dresser. My rage motivated me to get up, clean up, and get back into the world.

I was dressed up when my mother came home from work and asked to borrow the car. I was determined to come home with a job and hoped my new credentials would work well enough to pass a Human Resources scrutiny.

I was hired by a small dress shop in a local mall, not my career choice, but it would do for now. I would be playing a high school student and felt sick to my stomach when a coworker asked me to go to a basketball game with her on the weekend.

High school was painful enough without having to repeat it. I told her my mother was not feeling well so I would have to get back to her. I was putting clothes on a new rack when a group of boys in letter jackets walked in.

"Hi," one said, "I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi," I answered and tried to act shy.

"That's my sister," he said pointing at a girl I was working with.

I nodded, not sure where he was going with the whole thing.

"What's your name?" he asked and it angered me. He could plainly see my name tag but was wanting my attention.

I pointed to my badge and moved to another rack.

"I never see you at school, Ariel," he pressed on.

"I'm home schooled," I told him without looking up.

"Are you dating anyone?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen," a coworker squealed and my head shot up. She was holding a gossip magazine with an entire photo spread of Lauren and her new man. I walked over to look at what she was squealing over.

"I can tell he doesn't like her," the girl added. "Look at how he doesn't even look in her direction unless he knows they are being photographed. Maybe I can steal him away," she said before kissing his picture.

I wanted to tell her if her father would embezzle from an international bank she may actually have a shot. I went back to work and back to Mike's constant shadowing. I was sinking into a really low funk and finding it difficult to even be nice to the customers.

When the crowd cleared out I picked up the magazine and studied the pictures. Edward looked tired and I felt a little sorry for him. I read through the article and it made me laugh. Lauren mentioned their Sunday's were spent in bed with her lover, where they would stay for the day and eat their meals.

"Liar," I chuckled.

I read about a promotional tour she was taking for her latest movie and they would be making a stop in Orlando at a prominent talk show. I decided to get tickets and see if Edward showed up with her. It would be my one chance to tell him off without being stuck under his control.

**Oh Shoot**

The weeks leading up to the show were excruciating. I didn't want to spend them sitting at home, but joining Mike and his friends was so awful. How do boys in high school even get dates? They are so immature and have no idea how to treat girls. It just made me miss Edward all the more.

I showed up early to the Orlando station and began to panic when I was placed in the front row. I begged them to let me sit in the back but we had to sit in the order we lined up in. I was kicking myself for showing up early.

I was disinterested in everything but Lauren and when it was time to introduce her I was shaking like a leaf. She walked out to a thunderous applause and I watched her every move for tale tale signs of deception. It wasn't hard to find.

During the commercial break they brought out Edward. His appearance stunned me, he was pale and so thin, and his face was drawn and tired. He only glanced at the audience and kept his head down most of the time.

The host invited him to sit on the couch and I noticed how he didn't put his arm around Lauren until the cameras came back on. The subject of Tanya was instantly brought up and he was asked if he sought out wealthy women. He was charming and talked about being part of the Washington social scene and getting the opportunity to meet beautiful daughters of powerful men.

When he was asked about ever dating just a regular girl he chuckled hatefully. "I know one girl who you would classify as 'regular' but I considered her anything but regular."

The audience exploded in applause and I watched as his head lowered and he took a deep breath. During the commercial break he removed his arm and sat with his head down as Lauren teased with the audience.

The next segment had the audience asking questions. Girls ran to the microphone and asked all kinds of stupid questions. One had the nerve to ask Edward to remove his shirt. He smiled politely but declined. I made my shaking legs carry me to a microphone and didn't bother getting in line.

I grabbed the mic off the stand and said, "Do you swim to stay in shape like that?"

Edward's head snapped up and looked into the crowd searching for who asked the question. He nervously smiled and said yes he did swim for the cardiac benefits. "Isn't there urine in hotel pools?" I asked further.

He jumped up from the couch and put his hand over his eyes to block the lights. Lauren stood and grabbed his free hand and began pulling him back with her. She looked scared and Edward looked stunned.

The host looked into the crowd and asked, "Is this someone who knows Edward?"

"No," I answered, "I'm just a regular girl." I handed the microphone to the girl waiting in line and headed out of the studio.

I heard footsteps running after me and turned around to find Edward coming towards me. He never slowed down and crashed into me, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.

I began to cry and held him tightly forgetting about my anger for the time being. He buried his face in my neck and I could feel his own tears. When he kissed my neck lightly I pushed away, "Don't you dare," I warned him.

He didn't laugh but only stared at my face like he was dreaming. "Where have you been?" he said in a choked voice.

"I told you it wasn't my idea of paradise," I smiled.

"Do you know how many people are looking for you?" he said angrily.

"Do you know how much I don't give a shit," I said just as angrily.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" he asked and I was reminded of why I was even here.

"I can't do this, maybe you can, but I can't. If you love me you can't spend Sunday's in bed with other women," I said as I pulled out of his arms.

"That isn't true, you know that," he said as stepped closer to me.

"The problem is, Edward, I don't want to spend my life trying to figure out what is true and what isn't. If she is telling people you are lovers than that is reality for me. I saw her neck," I pointed out.

"That was a makeup artist trying to make us look real. I told them to do that," he said in desperation.

"If your mixing up her life to keep her father unfocused why would she agree to a fake hickey," I asked as I crossed my arms.

"She is being blackmailed, this has nothing to do with me trapping her father; the guy is already caught. If you would have just talked to me when I called," he said in frustration.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Edward. I can't watch you do this job, it isn't worth it to me; can't they find another playboy for the agency?"

"My job is important," he said in anger, "and I'm damn good at it."

I shook my head and back away from him more, "You better get back to the set, your job is waiting."

Just as I turned I saw a flash of red that made me freeze to my spot. The narrow hallway began to move in slow motion as two people blocked the path behind Edward and slowly lifted their guns. I could see the flash of smoke as the bullets shot from the gun and I felt my body being sent into the air as Edward dove onto me.

The burning pain hit my arm and leg as I hit the ground in a crush of weight. I could hear screaming and sounds of footsteps all around me but I couldn't breath with Edward's dead weight on top of me.

I tried to push him but I screamed out in pain from my arm. I grabbed his hair with my good arm and pulled his head up to look at me. He was white and his eyes wouldn't open. I screamed his name and became aware of blood pooling around my hurt arm.

Someone finally pulled Edward off of me and lay him on the hallway floor. I saw his shirt red with blood and looked to see if it was mine that was covering him. Someone ripped Edward's shirt off to reveal a bullet proof vest, but blood was dripping from just above his hip where the vest didn't reach.

I dragged my body next to his and noticed the smear of blood that came with me. Someone told me to hold still and they began cutting my jeans to reveal a seeping hole in my thigh. My left arm was lying lifeless at my side and my right arm was holding onto Edward.

"Is he alive?" I asked in a panic but nobody would answer me. Lauren came screaming down the hallway and grabbed onto Edward and began kissing him and crying.

"Don't touch him," I screamed at her, but she only ignored me and asked if she could go with him in the ambulance.

"No," I screamed, " He's my boyfriend.

Everyone looked at me like I was a deranged fan and Edward was lifted onto a stretcher and rolled away.

I was next and I kept trying to get someone to listen to me. When I was rolled outside and I saw some police officers so I yelled for one. "I know the shooters," I screamed, making him walk over to me.

"It was James and Victoria Denali," I said quickly. "Tanya Denali is Edward's ex wife."

He wrote the information down and I was loaded into an ambulance. "Am I going to the same hospital as Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know," the young paramedic told me. "We are two different companies and it depends on your insurance."

"I don't care about insurance, take me where ever they are taking him," I screamed.

The bullet in my arm went straight through without hitting any bone but the one in my leg lodged in the muscle of my thigh. I wasn't put totally out for it's removal and could feel the tugging on my leg as they sewed me back up. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable.

I was wheeled into a room with police guards outside the door and before my own mother could visit Rosalie stormed through the door.

"I am so pissed at you I could shoot you myself," she yelled.

"Save it, how's Edward?" I asked in a panic.

"He's still in surgery," she said sadly.

"Is there any doubt he will make it?" I asked, as I searched her eyes for the truth.

"I honestly don't know. Jasper is down there and I came right up to yell at you. Do you have any idea how worried your father is?"

"You've seen him?" I asked in hope.

"Yeah, I have and you are pretty much disinherited," she laughed.

"Damn, I really wanted that stolen blood money the Denali's paid him," I said in disgust.

"Why did you run, Bella?"

"I didn't want to be stuck on that island obsessing over Edward twenty-four seven. I don't live in the world you guys live in and I can't pretend my life away. Do you guys even really know who you are anymore?"

"We make it possible for you to live in your world. People like us have to exist," she insisted.

"But I don't have to like it, or exist with you," I said hatefully.

"If you love Edward like you say you do, you will have to find a way to exist with us. He is a good agent and you shouldn't force him to choose between you and his job."

"Are you ever going to have children, Rose?"

"Someday, not anytime soon," she admitted.

"And what happens then? Do you quit? Do you endanger their lives and make Emmett play Mr. Mom?"

"We will work it out together, because that is what couples do," she said with force.

"I can't sit in this hospital bed and agree with you. It is bad enough knowing Edward is fighting for his life right now, I can't imagine if it was my child. You told me my dad is so worried, well how do you think he will feel when he finds out I have been shot. This isn't right, Rosalie, you don't do this to people you love."

Her fierce expression softened and she looked at the ground for a minute. A soft knock sounded on the door and Jasper walked in. He gave me a disapproving glare and I interrupted his lecture.

"How's Edward?"

"He's in recovery. The had to removed a portion of his liver but he should recover fully. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, when can I see Edward?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "He's on a case and right now, Lauren Is the one allowed to see him, not you."

I sat up with anger and instantly fell back onto the pillow in pain. "You know it is not Lauren he would want to see, my God Jasper, he's been shot."

"He is already in deep shit for getting involved with you, and then when you ran it got me and Rose in trouble. If our boss finds out you are in his room we are getting reprimanded all over again."

"Reprimanded, that is what you are worried about? Did you guys even catch James and Victoria?"

"We're working on it," he said a bit embarrassed.

"Working on it? Well, that makes a world of difference now doesn't it. I've managed to run into them three times, but you guys are working on it," I said to make both Rosalie and Jasper angry.

Jasper exhaled and headed for the door. "Get some rest, Bella, I have to let Lauren know what's going on with Edward."

I stared at him in disbelief. He was actually going to help Lauren keep up the pretense and keep me from Edward. I was furious and also very determined to find a way into Edward's room, if I had to climb up the building and through the window I would do it.

"Rosalie," I said with a plan forming in my head, "I need to see Alice."

**Phone Talk**

Rose gave me a suspicious look and shook her head. She walked to the door and opened it so I called out to her. "Rose, please help me."

She stopped for a second and finally turned to look at me. "I'll be back; I'm going to get someone who can help you."

I lay in the bed and began trying to move my leg. It made me instantly break into a sweat and I started to cry. I wanted to walk into Edward's room, but if I couldn't even move in my own bed, there was no way I could sneak into his room.

My mom and Phil came running into the room. I could tell by the look on my mother's face this was something she had dealt with over the years. "I tried to call your father," she said with a worried look. I can't find him, is he involved in this?"

"No, mom. I spoke to his the other day," I lied. "He is probably just really busy."

"What happened?" she asked as she hugged me tightly.

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I'm really fine, mom."

"Why does everyone at work call you Ariel?" she asked and I began to feel panic rising in my chest.

"I just needed a new start, mom. I felt like trying out a new name."

She sat on the edge of my bed and held my hand, "Bella, I named you after my great grandmother, not the character on Beauty and the Beast."

I began to laugh loudly and assured her I didn't choose Ariel because I thought I was named after Belle. "I just thought since I had drown once it would be a fitting name."

"I should have named you after a cat, since you seem to have nine lives," she chuckled.

"I really don't think I look like a Jerry or a Garfield," I said, thankful she didn't have the opportunity to rename me.

We chatted for almost an hour and she finally left so I could get some rest and to return with my own pajamas.

She was gone for just a few minutes when Rosalie came back to my room. She opened the door and stepped back to let someone step forward. I looked in shock as Lauren walked up to my bed. She was so beautiful up close and I knew why Edward would want to be with her.

"How are you, Bella?" she asked me.

"Good," I mumbled and wondered why in the world I would share pleasantries with her.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me," she said sadly.

"You?" I chuckled. "This had nothing to do with you."

"I just meant you were at the studio to see me and then this happened."

"Let me be perfectly clear, I was not there to see you," I said hatefully.

She seemed a bit flustered and as if she was going to cry any second. "Bella, Edward loves you so much, and he is so sad over what is going on with you both."

I felt my mouth fall open and instantly closed it so I wouldn't let her see my shock. "You know about us?" I asked her.

"I am not really dating Edward, I thought you knew that?" she said looking at Rosalie for verification.

"I know he is on a case, but all the pictures and interviews…."

"We would purposely say stuff, so you would know," she said with wide eyes.

"Like eating in bed?" I asked.

She laughed loudly, "Oh man, you know that is not true."

"He's a bit of a germ freak," I chuckled.

"More than a bit," she said as she rolled her eyes. "He is protecting me, Bella, I am being blackmailed for information about a new product my dad's company is working on. They are going to release a really damning video of me, if I don't get them the information. Edward is with me at all times so I can't be accused of exchanging information for the video. Once the product is released he can come back to you."

"Why can't you just go to the police?" I asked her.

"It is extortion and involves a foreign citizen. Edward is only with me so I can't be accused of anything. Other agents are trying to track down the perpetrator."

I nodded but didn't really get the whole thing. "Have you seen, Edward?" I asked her.

"Not yet, have you?" she asked me.

"No and they won't let me, they said only you can go in his room."

At that moment Rosalie's phone rang. She answered and her eyes flashed over to me. I waited as she listened intently on the line and finally headed toward me. She brought the phone up to me and said, "I think you want to take this call."

"Hello?" I said, hoping it was Edward.

"Bells?"

"Dad?" I asked and began to cry.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Dad, I am so sorry, I messed this all up," I cried.

"I never wanted you mixed up in this, why did you agree?"

"I wanted to help you, Dad. Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"The Denali's are cowards," he said in anger. "They go after a young woman instead of me; I hope they all rot in hell."

"You're safe, aren't you dad?"

"Yeah, they can't get to me. Why aren't you being protected?"

"Um…I was…but I kind of ran away," I said and cringed as I waited for his reaction.

The line was silent, which was much worse than his anger. "Dad?" I finally asked to see if he had hung up on me.

"I'm going to have them bring you to me," he said softly. "I can protect you."

"No, dad. You have to stay sequestered, they win if you don't get to testify. I will listen to them this time, I promise."

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise, or disbelief, and I sneered at her.

"Dad, I want to ask you something personal and I hope you will be honest with me."

"Anything, Bella."

"Did your job ruin your marriage?"

"No, not at all. Your mother was very supportive, but she didn't like my fishing and hunting. She wasn't an outdoor girl and I slowly began spending more time with the guys than with her. We just grew apart."

I was silently contemplating what he told me when he suddenly had to go. "I love you, dad. I am really proud of you."

"Please be careful Bella, and I'm really proud of you too, you got the jump on an agent and that is not easy. You may have a career in the bureau after all," he laughed.

"Never," I assured him.

I handed the phone back to Rosalie and she hesitated for a moment. "What?" I asked her.

"What did he say about his marriage?" she wondered.

I knew my constant whining was making her afraid of losing Emmett. "Fish," I laughed.

"What?"

"Fish ruined his marriage, not the agency," I told her.

Lauren was standing back and looking out of place. "You better go check on Edward," I told her. "And please let me know how he is doing."

She nodded, then asked, "Do you want me to give him a message?"

I thought for a moment and then said with a smile, "Tell him he is going to have to eat in bed, and I am loving it."

She laughed and left the room. Rosalie sat in a chair and sighed. "Bella, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be reassigned to you, to redeem myself, but I have to know you will listen and not run off again."

"I won't go back to the island, that is a deal breaker. Can I be Lauren's personal assistant?" I teased.

"Yeah, because no magazine would run a story about the assistant messing around with the boyfriend," she said shaking her head.

I became very sad and began playing with my fingernails. She watched me closely and finally said, "Spill it."

I shook my head and sighed. "Edward and I don't have a relationship," I admitted. "We were caught up in the drama. That is why it was so easy for him to leave."

"I've known Edward for a long time, Bella, he doesn't fall for people on cases. His feelings for you were genuine."

"But we won't last, he loves his job and I hate his job. That doesn't bode too well for a long term relationship."

"If you don't think he is worth fighting for, you are crazy," she said with tears in her eyes.

I felt my own tears form as I stared at her becoming so emotional. She grabbed some tissue and glared at me. "Edward has had a tough time. He was basically ignored by his father, ended up marrying Tanya and being put through hell, and now you want to give up on him. It really pisses me off, Bella."

"I can't even go see him," I said through my own tears.

She got up and stormed out of the room. I gave in to the despair and began to sob. My leg and arm hurt, and I was going to be pulled out of my mom's house and hidden away again. I had to focus on my father and be happy he was safe.

I was wiping my tears when Rosalie came back and handed me a phone. "Who am I supposed to call?"

"That's Lauren's phone. Edward is going to call you."

The phone rang at that moment and I jumped, causing a stabbing pain in my leg. I finally answered the phone with a cry that sounded nothing like hello.

"Hey," I heard him say with emotion.

"My name is not hey," I teased.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Edward," I replied.

"I'm not eating in the damn bed," he said, sounding very tired.

I laughed and then began to cry. "I was so afraid," I admitted.

"I'm going to kill them for this," he said with a weak voice. I instantly hoped they would be caught before Edward could get out of the hospital.

"I want you to stay safe," I told him.

"I'll be fine, I have to find your idea of paradise, and that may take years" he chuckled.

"That's easy, just look at your two arms," I said softly.

"They ache for you," he whispered.

"Get rid of the guys with guns at your door and I'll come share your bed," I said with every intention of doing it.

"You would just bring crackers," he said.

I laughed and then sighed into the phone. I didn't know how I would walk out the hospital door and away from him, for who knows for how long, sharing emails not even addressed to me. I would have to be hidden away for at the very least a year, watching Edward go from case to case, and I knew in my heart I couldn't do it.

"Edward, I love you, but we have to say goodbye, for both of us."

"I can make it right, Bella," he promised.

"Thank you for everything you did for me, but mostly for loving me," I cried into the phone.

"Don't leave me," he cried.

"I don't want you to have to choose," I said, "because I already know what your choice would be. Please let me leave knowing you love me, please just give me that."

His words were becoming slurred and I knew his meds were kicking in, "Edward, sleep baby, you need your rest,"

He mumbled something and Lauren picked up his phone. "Bella, he's out,"

"Thank you, for letting me talk to him. Please take good care of him," I begged.

"I promise," she said, and I hung up the phone.

I handed it back to Rose and she handed me the box of tissue. I wiped my eyes and finally looked at her and said, "I'll do whatever you say."

"I can't guarantee I will be reassigned to you, but I will try my best," she said.

"I can guarantee it, because I won't listen to anyone else. Tell you boss that!"


	6. Chapter 6

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Chapter: 6

**Lick This**

I was lying on the back seat as Emmett drove and Rosalie sang along with the radio. I found it funny that gorgeous Rose was the agent, and huge, muscle bound Emmett was just along for the ride. I didn't even bother asking where we were going. I had my arm over my eyes trying not to cry as my thoughts centered on Edward.

They took turns driving and we drove straight through the night. I was shocked when they stopped for gas at a tiny station deep in the Appalachian mountains. It was much better than being surrounded by water, but the thought of being snowed in didn't sound too appealing either.

I didn't complain and used the bathroom before grabbing a supply of Snicker bars. I paid and noticed a map on the wall. We were in West Virginia and I wondered how long I would have to stay there.

"You look like you are far from home," the woman behind the counter said. She had a strong accent and it made me smile.

"My dad hunts and fishes here often, it is almost my second home," I easily lied.

"Well, welcome home," she smiled and the warmth of her sentiment made me feel safe. I liked this place and hoped we would be staying close by.

She handed me my bag of Snicker's and I smiled at her in response.

Emmett walked in the store and said, "Hi, I was afixin' about to get allovers," he said as I stared in confusion.

"Ah, a local boy," the woman behind the counter said.

"Born on the wrong side of the blanket," he said and she gave him a pitiful look.

"I'll leave you two to speak whatever language you're speaking," I said with a laugh and went outside. I walked up to the car where Rosalie was stretching.

"Is Emmett from the mountains?"

"Shit, is he speaking hillbilly again?" she said with disgust.

"Don't make fun, I really like these people," I told her as I got in the car.

"Does that mean you won't be donning snow shoes and hiking home?"

"I told you I would behave," I said as I glared at her. "Want a Snickers?"

"I don't eat that crap," she said but her eyes watched me unwrap the chocolaty goodness.

"That' right," I laughed, "your bitchiness stems from hunger." I meant to tease her, but the thought made me miss Edward, and I had to look away so I wouldn't cry.

Emmett came out of the station and got in the drivers seat. "I told her I was cuttin' stills so I wouldn't be churched, now I'm her hero," he laughed.

"I don't know what you said, but it sounds kinky," I laughed with him as Rose rolled her eyes.

We wound deep into the mountains and finally pulled onto an obscure road which led to a large cabin. It was rustic but very roomy and comfortable. I walked onto the back deck and saw a large lake which sent a shudder running through me.

I finally went to my room and began unpacking my bag. I wasn't quite sure where we were going and didn't bring really warm clothes. I would have to talk to Rosalie about making a shopping trip. I climbed onto the large, lumpy, feather stuffed bed, and sunk into the soft billows as I sighed loudly. This was so much better than the island.

"This is paradise," I said out loud.

"I thought you would like it," a voice came from the doorway.

I snapped my head up to see Edward standing there grinning at me. I screamed and ran for him but he put up his hand to stop me. "Don't hit my scar," he pleaded.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm under protection, they haven't found James or Victoria yet."

"Rose is protecting you, too?" I asked.

"Nope, Jasper."

"He's here?"

"Alice, too," he informed me.

"What about Lauren?" I asked, feeling my euphoria wane a bit.

"Seems she found a better guy and dumped me," he chuckled.

"As in another agent?" I asked.

He raised his finger to his lips and gestured to be quiet. I laughed and hugged him tightly, "I have to admit I hope James and Victoria stay hidden for a very long time."

"You want to end up talking like Emmett?" he laughed.

"I love it, these people are real, they are the backbone of America and seemed unaffected by time," I told him.

"So you're good with the outhouse?" he asked.

"What?" I said in shock causing him to break into laughter. I shook my head and couldn't believe I fell for his joke. Edward would NEVER use an outhouse.

"Let me see your scar," I said as I pulled his shirt up. I saw the small wound and look at him in confusion.

"It was worse than it looks," he said to defend his pride.

"That is it? You had major surgery and that is all you have?"

"They used the bullet site for the laparoscopic incision. I have another incision in my bellybutton," he said pointing to the miniscule scar there. "I'm still sore from cutting through abdominal muscle."

"My scars are huge," I said in anger as I began unbuttoning my jeans to show him my thigh. "Look at that, and all they did was remove the bullet."

I looked up to see Edward staring, but not at my thigh. I waited for his eyes to raise to mine and I smiled at him, "So, are you okay to….you know?"

"I think so, if you are very careful, and you do all the work," he smiled.

"I don't mine," I said as I watched him lick his lips. He put his hands on my waist as I stood with my jeans around my ankles.

"At least shut the door," Alice said as she walked in to find us lusting over each other.

"We were just looking at our scars," I said in embarrassment.

"I don't think that is the right term, but whatever," she giggled as I pulled my jeans back up. She came over to give me a hug and then smacked me on the butt. "Don't run off again, you have no idea what I had to put up with from Rose and Jaz."

"I'm staying put," I promised her.

"I heard you got to talk to your father," she said with a smile.

Edward's mouth fell open in shock. "How did that happen?"

"He called Rose when she was in my room. I figure if they take my father and boyfriend away, they owe me a call or two."

"I think paying for an extended vacation for us all should more than make up for it," Edward laughed and then saw my face. "No, I didn't mean I'm more important than your father," he said trying to back peddle.

"I admit I'm a daddy's girl, but if I had to be stranded with one or the other, I'm glad it is you," I said and kissed him roughly.

When I pulled away he took a deep breath, "You have to be careful with me," he said and held his stomach.

"You are such a little girl," I teased.

"Alice, get out," he said as he stared into my eyes.

She bounced out of the room and yelled back, "Dinner in an hour."

"Bring it to our bed," I yelled after her.

"After our swim in the lake," he yelled louder.

"Never mind, we'll show up at the table," I yelled as I laughed. "You win."

"I would throw you onto the bed, but I don't want you to see me cry," he admitted.

I carefully helped him remove his shirt and began taking off his jeans as he began kicking off his shoes. He took my arm and looked at the red scar and kissed it gently making his way around to the back exit site. I pulled him to the bed and helped him gently climb into the lumpy comfort.

"Wow, this is great," he smiled.

"Me or the bed?" I questioned.

"You on the bed," he said raising his eyebrows.

I straddled over him and his hand carefully touched the scar on my thigh. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to cover you," he said softly.

"They knew where to shoot. They didn't even try to hit our central bodies. They knew you would be wearing a vest and assumed I would be too."

"How did you get so smart?" he laughed.

"I spent weeks trying to heal, I had plenty of time to think," I told him.

"How did your mom take your leaving?"

"She was ready for me to move on. She has a short attention span," I laughed.

He ran his hands up my thighs to my hips and winked, "I have a pretty short attention span too, so get to work."

I was so worried about hurting him and had to keep pushing him back down to let me do all the work. I finally threatened to tie him to the bed posts and his eyes really lit up. It was heaven being with him again and I tried not to think about the little voice in the back of my head telling me I was only going to end up hurt.

I decided to use our time together to try and get him to forget about his job and find new employment. I knew I would have my work cut out for me, since Jasper and Rose were here to counter any effect I had, but I was willing to give it a sporting chance.

I helped him from the bed and into a shower before we left the room. He was moving just a bit faster and had a smile plastered to his face. "I'm beginning to believe Lauren really wasn't taking care of your needs," I teased him under the spray.

His face turned serious and he gave me a angry stare, "I wouldn't lie to you about that, Bella."

"So you never sleep with any of the women?" I asked.

"Tanya was the only one, and that was because I had dated her before and I was helping my father."

"Did you still work while married to her?"

"Yes, but on very low key assignments, nothing visual like Lauren."

"And none of the women try to seduce you?" I asked incredulously.

"They are usually in some type of crisis and seducing me is not in the forefront of their minds," he laughed.

"I was in crisis and I thought about it constantly, I laughed.

"You did?" he smiled.

"Until you threw me in the deep water, then I only wanted to kill you," I said seriously.

He pulled me against him and began kissing me softly on my neck as I tried to wash my hair. If the shampoo wasn't stinging my eyes I would have let him continue forever. We finally dried off and got dressed before I let Edward brush my hair.

He was gentle and took his time as I sat with my eyes shut in total bliss. When we finally made our way out to the kitchen everyone was already sitting around the table. I helped Edward into his chair and sat next to him, to see everyone staring at me and trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, as they all roared with laughter.

I looked at Edward's sheepish face in confusion.

"You said you wanted to kill me," he said in defense.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I told him in irritation.

"In the shower you told me you wanted to kill me," he repeated. I thought hard about what he could possibly mean, and then remember the kisses on the neck.

I jumped from the table, and ran to the small mirror by the front door, to see a huge, blood red mark on my neck.

I walked towards him in rage and he held onto the table to stand, "Now, Bella, calm down. It was only a joke," he said while covering his genitals with his hands.

I stuck my finger in my mouth, covering it with my saliva, and stuck it right in the middle of his lasagna. "If you don't eat that entire serving, you have to find another place to sleep," I threatened, totally serious.

He stared at the square portion in disgust and bit on his lip, so I picked up his wine glass and licked all around the rim, "And now you have to drink all the wine, too," I added.

"Okay, stop, what if I pay you money instead," he offered.

I picked up his garlic bread and was just about to lick across the surface when he yelled, "enough, I'll eat the lasagna and drink the wine, please stop."

The others began to cheer as we both sat down. I pouted over my Cullen special and Edward struggled to eat his meal.

**Deal**

The one thing nobody can prepare you for is getting along with five people who have known each other since college. They had inside jokes that drove me crazy, they talked about people I didn't know and bored me to death, but they also knew how to push each other's buttons, and that scared me.

I walked into the kitchen one morning and Jasper said, "Who put my coffee cup in the drawer?"

I shrugged and mumbled, "Does it matter?"

"Hell yeah it matters, if you did it I know it was an honest mistake, if anyone else did it then I'm going to kick someone's ass."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because….never mind; just see if you can find out who did it," he said in a way that worried me.

I went back to the bedroom and told Edward of the conversation with Jasper. "You didn't tell him did you," he asked with worried eyes.

"I don't know who did it and I don't know why it would matter," I said in confusion.

All of the sudden, a loud commotion happened in the other room that sent us running in to see what was going on. Emmett and Jasper were on the ground in what appeared to be a huge fight. Rose and Alice were screaming at them both and I looked at Edward in fear.

"Edward, make them stop," Alice screamed.

Edward tried to get between the two cussing, wrestling men and yelled out in pain. He backed up to the wall and the hand on his stomach was covered in blood. I screamed in horror and ran over to help him as he slid down the floor.

He reached out with wide eyes and ran his bloody hand down my face and they all began to laugh. I looked at them with a stunned expression and Emmett yelled 'psyche'. I was beyond mad, and I couldn't believe Edward would do something so mean to me.

I locked myself in the bedroom and refused to come out. Rosalie finally had to pick the lock to let Edward in.

"I'm sorry Bella; we get bored and play stupid jokes, don't be mad at me."

"You guys make me feel like an outsider," I cried. "It isn't so bad when it is the others, but when you do it, I don't know why, but it really hurts."

"I didn't look at it that way. I won't do it again," he promised.

"I can't forgive you Edward; I want to go to where my father is hidden. I don't want to be with you anymore," I said and looked down so I wouldn't have to look at his sad eyes.

"Bella," he said in shock, "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you, don't leave me, please."

"Ha," I yelled as I raised my head. "It doesn't feel so good to be teased, does it?"

His face slowly pulled into a huge smile and he shook his head in shock. "You're good," he laughed.

"Don't mess with me Edward Cullen," I threatened.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Nice try," I laughed. "You need to work on your routine."

"This is no routine, I'm being serious," he said to my face.

I pushed him with my hands and tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I'm not kidding, Bella. I am asking you a question," he pushed.

"Edward," I said in fear. "You're an agent."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't do this," I begged him.

"Wait, we need to talk about this. I want to marry you, are you saying you will never marry me if I'm an agent?"

"It isn't that you are an agent, it is what kind of agent you are," I said sadly.

"So when I kill James, and we return to regular life, I lose you?"

I looked at him in confusion and things began to sink into my head. I was so angry at myself for not seeing it sooner. "You're just here to heal, so you can go after James."

He blinked a couple of times and I could tell he was thinking about denying it, but changed his mind. "He shot you," he said in anger.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked him pointedly.

He tightened his jaw and refused to answer. I walked around him and yelled for Jasper. Edward stayed in the room and watched me from where he stood.

Jasper looked at my face and smiled, "It was just a joke," he assured me.

"Did you know Edward is going after James?"

Jasper looked stunned and turned to look at Edward. "Don't be stupid," he said calmly.

Edward only shook his head.

"You'll be fired," Jasper said causing Rose to walk out of her room.

"What's going on?" she asked and looked at my face.

"Edward's going freelance," Jasper said in a whisper.

"Like hell you are," Rose yelled.

Edward didn't move a muscle and stared at my face.

"You won't quit for me, but you'll kill for me?" I asked him in tears.

"I won't let them get away with this," he said to me, still ignoring Jasper and Rose.

I shook my head as I said, "They already ruined us, by making you choose."

"Bella, I went through hell because of that family, I want my revenge" he admitted.

"How do I get mine?" I cried. "How do I make them pay for turning you into a murderer and making me watch you fall apart because of losing everything?"

"You can't do this Edward," Jasper said.

"You didn't have to see Alice get shot," Edward screamed at him. "Don't you stand there and judge me, when you don't know how it feels."

"Then let us go after him, the right way," Rose said.

"Why will you lose your job for James, but not walk away for me?" I asked him as my voice got louder and louder.

"This is something you don't understand, Bella, it is a male thing," he said in Rose's presence.

"If you weren't injured I would kick your ass right now," she said in a calm that was terrifying.

"What if it was Emmett"? Edward asked her.

"I would do my job and then sit in court everyday and laugh as the dirt bag squirmed. I wouldn't withhold information and go after him just for revenge. You are too good of an agent, Edward."

She turned to face me and said, "Grow up, Bella, men work with women everyday in today's world. You think he will be more faithful in an office building with a sexy secretary? You either trust him or you don't."

"Where is he?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Let's do this together," Edward offered. "You, me, and Rose, let's go get him."

The all looked at each other and I spoke up, "You have jobs already. Rose is protecting me and you are protecting Edward, Jasper," I reminded him.

"We can do this," Edward said, totally ignoring me.

"Then we all go," I screamed at them. "It is all six of us, or nobody."

"I like it," Emmett smiled.

"We would need a fool proof plan, we can't walk in there with three civilians without knowing it is going to work," Jasper said forcefully.

"Mirage," Edward smiled.

Rose looked at him and began to smile, "Mirage would work," she said.

"What does that mean?" I asked in confusion.

"We show them what they want, but it is not really there, they can't resist coming after the thing they want the most. They come right to us," Jasper explained.

"What do they want?" I asked nervously.

Everyone answered at the same time, "Charlie."

"You guys are freaking me out, what are you talking about?" I demanded.

Edward was excited and pacing back and forth. "I'm his height and Alice can get me a wig and mustache. We let it leak that we're moving him and just sit back and wait," he smiled.

"We need to contain a front and back and give you an escape route if something goes wrong," Rose thought aloud.

Emmett clapped his hands together and hollered into the air. "I know the perfect place. It is only accessible by a narrow dirt road and the place is loaded with underground caverns, some of the entrances are a couple of feet wide, you have to crawl through them, but they wind back up to the surface."

"Are there any structures around?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, my granddaddy's cabin," Emmett laughed.

"I didn't know your family had a cabin?" Rose said in anger.

"It is a cabin for guys to make moonshine, not a place to vacation, babe."

"Wait, wait, wait," I yelled. "Explain this to me."

"Okay, we let it leak to the Denali's that Charlie is being moved to a cabin in Tennessee." Rose explained. "We use Edward as bait, by dressing him up as Charlie and making sure they catch a glimpse of him. We head to the hills and wait for James to show up. We cut off the road behind him and just wait for him to walk through the door and right into our hands."

"What if he isn't alone?"

"It doesn't matter; we can just wait them out if we have to," Jasper said.

I looked at Edward and he wouldn't look at me. "Are you capturing him or killing him?" I asked.

He stood perfectly still, so I pushed further, "What if Tanya is with him, are you going to kill her?"

He turned away from me so I said, "And then do you go after her father, her other family members? When will it be enough, Edward?"

"I am not doing this unless we all agree on what is going down," Alice said softly. "And I will call the bureau if you can't decide and tell them what you are all discussing."

Everyone got very quiet and began to really think about what they were planning. It wouldn't be easy and someone could easily get hurt. Emmett was a big, fast guy, but he wasn't trained like Rose was. Jasper and Edward had the disadvantage of having small women to worry about.

Alice could fight the way Rose and Jasper taught her, but she had never actually used the skills to save her life. She could easily freeze and become a target. I had nothing to offer, accept believability. The Denali's would believe Charlie was moving to where I was being hidden.

I walked over to wrap my arms around Edward's waist. I wasn't afraid for me, but I was terrified for him. I didn't think they would kill him or even hurt him. I was scared for his soul. He wanted revenge and it was clouding his rational thinking.

"Edward," I said softly. "I am begging you, for us, for me, let go of the revenge."

He turned and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. "If I do, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, I will marry you, if you promise to bring James in and not kill him."

"Can I remain an agent?" he asked timidly.

"Can I eat in the bed?" I countered, wondering just how much he was willing to give in this negotiation.

"Will you never spit in my food again?" he asked.

"I didn't spit in your food, you get more of my saliva by kissing me; will you grow a pair already."

"Okay, final offer, I let James live, you marry me, I keep my job, you eat in the bed, you learn to swim, and I adore you for the rest of my life."

"Okay, my final counter offer, James lives, I marry you. You stay an agent, just no more movie stars. You refuse to let me eat in the bed, and I refuse to learn to swim."

He looked at me for a moment and finally extended his hand, "Deal."

I shook his hand and he pulled me harshly against him, "Ow," he winced.

I grabbed his ass cheeks and said, "Just let me do all the work."

"I love you," he said with a huge grin.

"You realize I won't be able to have sex with you after you dress up as my father," I smiled.

Edward looked over at the table where the others were strategizing. "Work it into the plan that Bella remains blindfolded," he instructed them

I stared into his eyes as he laughed down at me. "Are we really engaged?" I asked him.

"We shook on it," he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I love you, but can we make it more official?"

"What did you have in mind?"

I took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. He ran his fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. "I've never been this happy," he moaned.

I felt my tears building and pulled his mouth to mine. "I can't believe you are mine," I said between kisses.

"Forever," he promised, but a tiny section of my heart was not convinced. I forced myself to ignore the feeling and pulled him to the bed.

**Oh Baby**

Edward began working out at a frightening pace. I was so worried about what he was actually planning and not what he admitted to planning. A friend of James' was in Statesville Prison and an agent was working as a guard there. Jasper set things in motion by having the agent pass some information about the moving of Charlie to the snitch.

I helped Alice collect clothing that would make Edward look like Charlie. The wig was hysterical and from the back I honestly thought Edward could be my father. It was comforting and upsetting at the same time.

Rose and Emmett took off for a few days to get aerial maps and check out the cabin and caverns. It was exciting to be part of the planning, but it seemed unreal, like I was talking about a movie. Edward came in from a run and I followed him to the shower. I sat on the floor and watched him through the open shower door.

"Do you miss swimming?" I asked him.

He smiled and shrugged, "I think I need to learn to do something different, so I can do it with you."

"Are you nervous?" I asked hoping he didn't see my own nerves.

"No, this is pretty standard to what we usually do," he admitted.

I only nodded, knowing full well he was leaving part of the details out on purpose.

"Do you think he will come alone?" I pressed.

"No, James is a coward, he will never walk in somewhere first."

"Do you think we have enough people?"

"Get in," he said and held out his hand for mine. I took off my clothes and he pulled me against him tightly. He smiled softly and I leaned in to kiss him gently.

"I could do this whole thing alone, six people are more than enough," he assured me.

"Can I stay with you through the whole thing?" I asked. "I don't want you to pawn me off on Rose or Alice."

He put his hand on my head and held it to his chest before saying, "We're a team, you and me." I felt like he didn't want me to see his face, so I wouldn't know he was lying, but I already knew.

"I can't lose you, Edward," I began to cry.

"I feel the same way," he whispered.

We began gently rocking back and forth, not escalating our touching, but finding reassurance in each other's contact.

When we had dressed and came out to make some food Rose and Emmett were back. Papers were lying all over the table and only Jasper and Edward seemed to be able to read them correctly. Emmett was tracing different paths and suitable caverns.

"Okay," Edward began, "As Charlie I'll use this trail, and Jasper will be my escort. Rose and Bella will be waiting in the cabin. Both step outside when I reach this spot," he circled an area on the map. "Bella will hug me and bring me inside. We will exit here and Rose and Jaz exit here."

"Jaz is going to have to really book," Emmett said pointing to a spot. "There is an incline here and he needs to be on the other side before we take any action."

"I have to be able to make it through the cavern," Edward pointing out.

"No problem, it winds around and lets you out right where you need to be. Rose and I cleared debris, but it's a forest, things will naturally fall so you will have to watch your noise."

"I'll have tossers," Edward said.

"What's that," I asked.

"You toss things to make noise come from different directions."

I nodded and felt stupid for asking.

"Alice will block the trail here and here. She will have an automatic deflator," Emmett said, causing Edward to turn to me. "It will deflate the tire on her car in case someone becomes suspicious."

Emmett continued, "I'll keep in touch with a few of the good ole boys who run stills up there. They will know if anyone new is around. I'll spread the word about an undercover agent. It will spread like wildfire."

Everyone stared at the map, each one thinking through all the possible problems. I looked up and asked, "So once you get them circled what happens?"

They glanced at each other and I got very worried. "We give them their options," Rose said flatly.

"Which are what?" I pushed.

"Give up and walk out peacefully, or we go get them," she shrugged.

"What happened to waiting them out?" I asked in panic.

"Yeah, we stretch it out. No food, no water, light up the area, but eventually you have to make a move," Jasper explained.

I watched Edward's jaw tighten so I spoke up, "So nobody runs in with guns blazing?"

"You watch too much T.V.," Emmett laughed.

"Really? Because I remember being shot at twice, and now my man wants revenge, so don't treat me like I'm stupid," I said as tears began to fall.

Edward hugged me and Alice wiped her own tears. "It is hard for me and Bella," Alice offered. "You guys look at the plan and the results, Bella and I look at the men we love being in danger."

"You think I don't worry about Emmett?" Rose asked offended.

We all turned to look at the massive man and Alice began to laugh. "He's a huge target, but I doubt anything can penetrate those muscles."

"He's not professionally trained," Rose pointed out.

"That's not what I heard," Edward laughed causing Emmett to smack his arm.

"Did you get the clothes?" Jasper asked Rose. She grabbed a duffle bag and pulled out various articles of camouflage. Then she handed me a bright pink sweater and some grey sweat pants.

"Bella, you wear these over the camouflage; we want them seeing you from a mile away. Once you walk inside the cabin strip down to the other stuff. Edward, we're having you go dark, and be sure and put the Charlie stuff in a bag and take it with you."

"What do you mean he's going dark?" I asked.

"He'll wear all black, we want him to be stealth," she explained.

"Why?" I asked, trying to sound casual but really screaming on the inside.

"The rest of us will need to blend in with the tree line; we want someone able to move around without worrying about trying to blend. Think of him as a shadow," she suggested.

I stared at his face, which showed no emotion at all, hoping to see if he had something else planned. Jasper and Rose didn't seem worried, so I tried to calm myself down.

Jasper looked directly at Edward and asked, "Do you think we'll want percussions?"

"Absolutely not, we set one off and the entire mountain will clear thinking the feds are around."

"What about a sniper?" Jasper asked.

"We need to be close," Edward mused, "Emmett, are you a good shot?"

"We need his muscle," Rose interjected.

"Guys," Alice said softly, "Um…I was on the archery team, remember."

"I love it," Emmett laughed loudly. "Tiny Alice… is sending in flaming arrows."

"It is more important you cut off the escape routes. If its clear then you can come in close to get in range," Jasper said as he put his arm around her.

"I think it's foolproof," Rose offered.

"It has to be, or we are all going to Leavenworth," Jasper sighed.

They began cleaning everything off the table and we decided to have a last supper together before heading out in the morning. The guys fired up the grill and the girls made salad and dessert.

I really wanted something to drink but they wouldn't allow it, wanting to keep everyone sober and sharp. Emmett put on some loud music and it began to feel like a party.

We all sat down to dinner and Edward held out his hands. I reached up and took one and we slowly moved around the table and joined together. "The most important people in my life are around this table," Edward said before getting choked up.

"There aren't any two agents I would trust more with my life," Rose added.

"We're all in this together," Jasper said calmly, "We stick to the plan and nobody tries to be a hero."

I noticed how he squeezed Edward's hand when he spoke. My heart was racing and I tried to smile at the group but I burst into tears instead. "I'm sorry," I sobbed, making them all start laughing.

"What an amateur," Rose teased.

We ate and chatted about silly unimportant stuff and after dinner we cleaned up and everyone began to get quiet and contemplative. I wouldn't let Edward out of my sight and followed him everywhere. He headed to our bedroom and I matched him step for step until he turned around and said, "Bella, I need to piss, are you really going to follow me into the bathroom?"

"No," I grumbled, "but can I stand by the door?"

He looked at the toilet and then back at me, "I won't be able to get a stream if I know you are standing by the door."

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"Just go sit on the bed," he said in irritation.

I turned and stomped off as I laughed. As soon as the door shut I yelled, "I'm right by the door."

It swung open and he saw me still on the bed and glared at me. I laughed loudly and fell back onto the pillows. My big, tough, secret agent was such a freak and I loved him in spite of it.

I heard him finally washing his hands and I scooted over in the bed for him to join me. He walked out in just his boxers and turned off the light before coming to bed. He lay on his side and smiled at me, so I reached out and put my hand on his neck and pulled him close.

"Edward, promise me you won't do anything reckless," I begged.

"I promise not to do anything reckless," he easily repeated.

"Now make me believe it," I said as I stared into his eyes. He leaned over slowly and just barely touched his lips to mine. When I tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back, just keeping a ghost of a feeling on my mouth. He moved to my cheek and then over my eyes, causing me to moan from the amazing sensation.

His mouth finally came to my ear and he whispered, "Everything I do is for you."

I gasped as his tongue gently moved across my jaw and found its way to my mouth. I let him take over all my senses. I was saturated with a consuming fire. I couldn't form a coherent word and began to let my hands speak for me. When we cried out together in passion I held onto him so tightly, but my intuition, the gut response I had learn to trust, rang with alarm.

I could hear his gentle snoring but I couldn't find sleep. I had to plan for every contingency to keep Edward alive. I knew my only hope was to remain right with him. He would never put me in danger so I had to make sure he was never more than a few inches from me.

I snuggled up to his back and wrapped my arms around him. I saw a light come on in the other room and quietly got out of bed and listened at the door. "Here's some water, babe," Emmett was saying softly. "Please don't cry."

I felt hopelessness creeping into my soul. If Rosalie was worried enough to cry, my confidence in the entire plan just took a nosedive.

"I don't want to hurt our baby," I heard her cry against his chest.

"You won't, you're a great agent, and you don't take chances," he said to reassure her.

"I'm so worried about Edward," she said softly, having no idea I was listening at the door.

"You take care of yourself, Edward's a big boy, and he knows what he is doing."

"He's not thinking straight right now, I've never seen him so in love," she sighed.

"What choice do we have," Emmett said, "If we let him go it alone, he's dead."

"I can't protect myself and keep him in line," she said angrily.

"You take care of our child," Emmett emphasized.

They returned to their bedroom and I walked over to look at Edward as he slept peacefully. He was so beautiful and I ran my fingers through his hair. I had a sickening feeling my time with him was close to being over.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Chapter: 7

**Charlie**

We woke up early and packed up the two vehicles and headed down the foggy mountain roads. I was exhausted from fretting all night and couldn't believe how calm everyone acted. Jasper received word the Denali's had been told Charlie was being taken to the Cherokee Mountains to join me at a safe house.

Jasper was following behind us and called Emmett on his cell phone to see if we wanted to pull over for lunch or drive thru. Everyone laughed, knowing full well Edward wouldn't eat in the car. "Were you always such a germ freak or did some trauma bring it on?" I asked him seriously.

"This has nothing to do with germs," he said incredulously. "I just have manners."

Rose looked at me in the back seat and said, "He once broke up with a girl because she shared chapstick with someone."

I laughed and said, "He let me eat M&M's in his car once."

Her mouth fell open and she turned more to look at Edward, "Ah, you are so in love, I'm proud of you, Edward."

"It took her thirty seven minutes to eat them," he mumbled.

"You timed me?" I screamed with laughter.

"Longest half hour of my life," he said shaking his head.

"Are your parents like this?" I asked him.

He shook his head in disgust, "My dad kisses ass all the time, and doesn't seem to mind."

"So what would be worse," Emmett asked, "swimming in vomit, or having sex on a public restroom floor?"

"I vote for the swimming," I said.

"You guys are making me sick," Edward said looking away.

"I know," I laughed, "Would you rather kiss a girl with a cold sore or find a used condom in your bed?"

"Stop it right now," he yelled.

"Or better yet," Rose added, "You get oral sex from a girl and then find out she has a cold sore."

"Pull over," Edward yelled.

Emmett pulled to the side of the road laughing so hard he couldn't see to drive. Jasper pulled in behind us and Edward got out of the car and slammed the door. I fell to my side in hysterics and lay on the seat to spread out. We continued on and I felt guilty for teasing him so badly.

We got to our destination by early evening and checked into a hotel using fake names and paying with cash. Edward headed to the pool and I saw him take a chlorine tester out of his bag first. I vowed to never tease him again.

I went to the pool and sat with my feet on the step as I watched him swim. I felt melancholy and wanted to enjoy every second of our time together. He finished his laps and swam over to me.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "I won't tease you anymore. I'm sure my fear of water seems crazy to you."

He smiled and said, "I seem crazy to you?"

"No, you seem perfect to me."

"Get in," he said nodding to the water.

I shook my head and tensed a bit.

"Trust me, love. I'll carry you and never let the water touch your face."

I looked at the water for a second and shook my head again. Just then a family with several young kids came to the pool. Edward exhaled loudly and got out to wrap his towel around his waist. I leaned against him and kissed him passionately. I heard a couple of the kids laugh but I didn't care.

We hugged each other tightly and headed to our room. I wasn't willing to let more than a couple of inches between us. We got in the shower together and then lay our clothing for the next day on the spare bed.

I couldn't find the energy for sex, I just wanted to hold him and feel like nothing could separate us. He held me tightly and spoke very softly. "I dreamed about you, years ago I dreamed about a woman who held all my love."

"I only hoped for you. I didn't dare dream, but I hoped you were out there," I told him.

"Just a few steps on a desolate road could have been the difference between us meeting or not. It haunts me," he admitted.

"You want to hear what haunts me?" I asked him.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Your determination to bring down the Denali's, I am so afraid it will ruin us."

"Bella, remember your determination to help your father?"

"Uh huh."

"It feels that way for me, try to understand that."

I felt the tears begin to fall so I used the only thing I could think of the change his mind. "Edward, don't do anything dangerous. I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for Rose."

"Rose?" he asked.

"She's pregnant."

He raised his head and looked at me in shock. "She told you?" he asked.

"No, I overheard her and Emmett talking. She is worried about you Edward; it will take away her focus if you try to do anything outside of the plan."

He didn't respond but I noticed how his brow furrowed and he seemed to be deep in thought.

We woke up the next morning and silently dressed. I kissed him goodbye and headed out with Rose. Alice was putting his mustache on as I drove away. We began to wind through the deep Cherokee Mountains, climbing higher and higher.

When she pulled onto a dirt road I began to shake. "Rose," I said with a terrified voice.

"It will be fine, Bella," she assured me.

"I want to tell you something," I said as tears fell down my face. "Take care of your baby over Edward."

She turned her head slowly and stopped driving. "What?" she asked in shock.

"He's determined to do what he wants to do," I sobbed. "Don't lose your baby for him."

She reached for me and hugged me tightly, "Thank you, Bella."

I cried loudly and she held me until I got it all out. We wiped our eyes and looked down the narrow road. "Ready?" she asked.

"No, but go ahead."

The car inched closer and closer to the showdown.

The cabin was small and dilapidated. We moved anything that could be used as a weapon out of the house. Rose showed me the entrance to the cavern we would climb through and assured me she had already crawled through the cramped space.

We went back into the cabin and waited. The hours passed slowly and I jumped when someone knocked on the door. Rose answered and two large bearded men told her strangers were in the woods. She thanked them and handed them a wad of cash.

"Here we go, are you ready?" she asked me. I couldn't speak so I only nodded.

After another hour I heard a car coming toward the cabin. Rose walked onto the old porch and pretended to look around. She motioned for me to come out and I walked slowly into the sunlight. Jasper got out of the car and looked around before opening the door for 'Charlie.'

Edward stood and walked toward me, even his walk looked like my dad. I ran from the porch and threw my arms around him, my tears were real.

We walked into the cabin with Rose and Jasper following. Chaos broke out as soon as the door was shut. We stripped from our clothes and tossed them into a bag. Edward pulled off the wig and mustache and quickly put on a black stocking cap.

He grabbed my hand and we exited out the back door and into the woods. I didn't look to see Rose and Jasper run. I just trusted they made their way to the assigned spot. Edward buried the bag under a fallen tree and motioned for me to climb into the cavern.

I was shock at how big it was once I got past the entrance. It could easily fit six to ten people and several passages led from the big antechamber. Edward handed me a small flashlight and said, "You lead the way, stay completely silent and I will be right behind you the entire way."

I nodded and began crawling through the narrow course. I could feel the ceiling rub against my back every once in awhile and wondered how Edward's tall body was making it. I got excited when I could see a ray of light ahead. I crawled faster and gasped when I saw the passage widen into a huge cavern with a waterfall. It was so beautiful and I wanted to take pictures.

I turned to wait for Edward, and I couldn't see him, so I shined the light into the hole. It was empty so I yelled out for him. There was no response. My heart fell to my feet and I spun around to find my way out. I was standing on a ledge and the only way to the exit was through a dark pool of water. I couldn't see the bottom and had no idea if it was inches deep or several feet.

I was so angry with Edward, and terrified his deception would be my last memory of him. I sat on the ledge and put my leg in the water. I could feel the bottom, but it slanted sharply. I inched forward and when I felt water on my stomach I panicked and backed up.

"Damn you," I cried. He did this on purpose. He was betting on my inability to cross the water and I had to find it in me somewhere to do this. I inched forward again and stood. I took tentative steps as I sunk further and further into the water.

I was frozen neck deep in the pond. I was too afraid to take another step in case it put me under the water. I was gasping for breathes and crying as I felt with my toe the space in front of me. It didn't go any deeper so I raised my head high and took a step.

I inched my way slowly forward until I felt the incline headed out of the pond. I moved quickly to the shallow water and fell onto my knees, shaking in terror.

I had to calm down, so I could help Edward, I took several deep breathes and tried to picture us at home and snuggled up together. I stood and began climbing my way out of the cavern. I moved slowly and looked around for any signs of people hiding in the woods. I wasn't exactly sure which way to the cabin and had to believe it was downhill.

I remember Edward talking about things to toss, so I picked up small pebbles and put them in my pocket. I moved from tree to tree, waiting between steps for any sounds. I thought I saw the roof of the cabin just as I heard the sound of footsteps.

I flattened myself against a tree and held my breath. I saw a large older man, very overweight, and holding a gun working his way down the mountain. I watched him taking deep breaths and holding onto trees for support.

I watched as he made his way closer to the cabin and to where I knew in my heart Edward was. I began following the man making sure to hold still when he took time to rest. I was searching the woods for any other movement, desperate to see Rose or Jasper. I couldn't hear anything and hoped James had been captured and they were waiting for this man to work his way into the trap.

When we got within eyesight of the cabin I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. I saw Jasper's body lying in the dirt. I watched the man stop his movements and stare at the cabin trying to decide what to do. He raised the gun and aimed it at the cabin.

I didn't know what to do and was beginning to panic. I took one of the pebbles from my pocket and threw it to the other side of the large man. He spun around and aimed at the empty forest. I stayed behind the tree and held my breath in hope.

Several minutes went by and I heard the man move forward again. I tossed another stone and this time he headed slowly in that direction. I stared at the cabin, wanting to hear anything that would give me a clue as to what was going on.

The temperature was beginning to drop and I was starting to shake from my wet clothes. I began moving toward Jasper and stayed low as I looked for the fat man to return. I tiptoed up to Jasper's still body and felt for a pulse.

His heart was beating strong but I noticed a large gash in the back of his head. I looked in his hands for a gun and found nothing. I moved down his body and felt something on his leg. I pulled up his pants and found a small gun in a holster. I quietly unhooked it, having no idea how to actually use the small firearm.

I moved into the shrubs against the cabin and tried to listen against the wall. I heard the large man huffing and heading my way. His gun was raised and his face was red with the exertion. Right when he stepped into full view I saw James come out of the forest holding Rose in front of him by the hair.

The fat man stopped and stepped behind a tree. I had to snap my head back and forth to keep an eye on them both. Rose looked furious as James harshly pushed her by the hair. He stopped her a few feet from the porch and called for Charlie.

**The Bigger they are…**

"Charlie, I have one of your people, I'll cut her head off, I swear I will," James screamed, as he pulled Rose's head back.

I couldn't see if he had a gun or knife by the way he was holding her. The door slowly opened and I wanted to scream for Edward to run. I was frozen to my spot and watched as Edward stepped out holding Tanya in front of him.

He held her in a choke hold and had his gun against her temple. "Let her go," Edward yelled to James.

James smiled and ran his tongue up Rose's face as she squirmed. "I don't think so," James sneered.

Edward pushed Tanya forward and they stepped off the porch and circled around James. Rose screamed out as James pushed his large knife against her neck.

"Your guys are dead, James," Edward said calmly. "We got Charlie out of here."

"Then your people are going to die, too," James threatened as he looked around in panic.

I was so afraid and tried to stop my teeth from chattering. I looked at the small gun in my hand and tried to figure out how to use it.

"Stop," Edward yelled as James began to back into the forest. "Let her go and I'll let Tanya go."

"Don't do it," Tanya yelled. "He won't hurt me."

Edward jerked her head back causing her to cry out, "I have no qualms about hurting you," he said sternly.

"You are too late; you already broke my heart by leaving me. I don't care what you do now," she yelled at him.

Edward chuckled loudly, "You better invest in acting lessons, darling, nobody bought that."

I had to admit I bought it. She sounded genuinely upset that Edward had ended their marriage. I watched as Edward's eyes remained trained on James the entire time. He wouldn't make a move to endanger Rose, but he was watching for any opportunity to attack.

"I was a good wife to you," Tanya said with clinched teeth.

James was growing angrier as his sister spoke, so Edward tried to distract him. "I'll bet she didn't tell you she slept with at least three other men during our marriage," Edward said to James.

"He's lying," she yelled to her brother.

"Am I?" Edward said, choking her harder.

"I bet this pretty thing spent time in your bed," James said as he ran the knife down Rose's throat, cutting her slightly.

"You do that one more time and I swear to God I will shoot Tanya," Edward warned and pushed the gun harder against her head. Tanya knew he wasn't joking and began to look afraid.

I heard a noise and Edward spun around to see something. I saw Jasper was no longer lying in the dirt and knew he was against the cabin, just to the side of me. It was then I saw the fat man taking aim behind Edward.

I wanted to scream, but all of the sudden the man grabbed his throat as an arrow pierced through both sides. He fell to the ground as a loud noise came from behind the cabin. I had to believe it was Jasper or Emmett making a distraction.

James stepped back toward the tree line, not knowing where the danger was going to come from. Rose tried to fight and got him right in the ribs with her elbow. He pushed her away and before she could steady herself he gave her a jump kick right in the stomach.

I shut my eyes tightly wishing I had never seen what I had just witnessed. Rose's body flew through the air and landed with a thud in the dirt. I heard Edward yelling with rage and the sound of shots rang out.

He ran forward just as James fell to his knees. Tanya stuck her hand into her boot and pulled out a small gun and began to raise it toward the spot Edward was running. I automatically held Jasper's gun up and fired over and over again.

Tanya turned in my direction before falling to the ground. I ran out of the bushes to see if Edward and Rose were okay. I saw Edward kneeling over Rose's still body. Movement caught my eye and I saw Emmett running at full speed toward James.

Someone stepped out from behind a tree and it was a man I didn't recognize. He lifted his hand, which was holding a large knife and prepared to throw it at Emmett's advancing body.

I raised my hand, which was shaking uncontrollably, when someone's arm came over my shoulder and under my arm grabbing my wrist. A hand locked over mine and steadily fired the small gun at the man with the knife. I saw the knife fall from his hand just before I shut my eyes and began to scream.

Emmett barreled into James, and knocked him back to the ground, rolling with him in the dirt. They came to a stop with Emmett on top of him punching him over and over again in the face. James head fell limply back and Emmett stood and pulled a knife from his side before running over to where Edward was holding Rose.

Alice ran up and into Jasper's arms, as I fell onto my knees, unable to stand any more. There was an awful silence as we all tried to calm down. Emmett was turning pale and Edward leaned behind him to steady his back as he held Rose in his arms. I looked around at the bodies lying still in the dirt and saw the blood dripping from where I shot Tanya.

Everything began to spin and blackness claimed me.

"Bella, open your eyes," I heard Edward instructing me. I wanted to believe I had been dreaming and I would wake up and we would be in our bed or driving in the car. I opened my eyes to see the stress on his face.

"Did I shoot her?" I asked him in panic.

"Stay calm, help is coming," he said softly.

"Is she dead," I asked and began to cry.

He began rocking me gently and I heard Alice crying. I looked over where she was sitting on the porch in Jasper's arms. I tried to see Rose and Emmett but Edward was blocking my view.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, not wanting to hear the truth.

"Yeah, were all fine," he said numbly.

I lost control and began swinging my fists against his chest. "You lied, you left me alone in that water," I accused.

He pulled me tightly against him and kissed my head as I screamed out further. "You said you would stay with me, you said we were a team."

I could hear sirens far away and held onto Edward as I listened to them getting closer. Edward looked over at Jasper and picked up the gun lying next to me and tossed it to him. "Bella, listen to me," Edward said forcefully. "Jasper used his gun. You came down from the mountain when it was all over. Do you understand?"

I nodded and knew one look at mine or Alice's face would tell the officers it wasn't true. Jasper was holding Alice by the shoulders and giving her instructions. I finally sat all the way up and saw Emmett sitting against the house with his eyes closed as Rose lay still in his arms.

I crawled over to them and saw the blood trickling from Rose's mouth. I grabbed her hand and begged God to save her child. Emmett tried to speak but couldn't make his voice loud enough. I saw the bloody shirt wadded in a ball and pushed into his side.

The first police car showed up just as I heard the helicopter overhead. Edward raised his hands high and yelled out who he was as the officers approached us with guns drawn.

"There are two alive in the cabin," I heard Edward say to my surprise, "And four dead in the forest."

Several cars began arriving and one ambulance. I watched as they loaded Rose and Edward. I ran over to a paramedic and told him Rose was pregnant. He thanked me and they drove away. I turned to see Edward and Jasper in deep conversation with officers and I walked over to Alice and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't know what it would really be like," she said softly. "I thought it would be exciting."

I watched as the officers got blankets from the car and brought the two men from the cabin out naked. The police were laughing and asked, "Who tied them up together naked?"

"They asked me to," Edward lied, to cause them more pain. I was relieved he hadn't killed them outright.

It was late and the constant blinking of the lights was giving me a headache. I sat in the car wrapped in a blanket until we were finally allowed to leave. I asked where Rose and Emmett were and was told they were airlifted to Knoxville.

I stared out the window as Edward followed behind Jasper in Emmett's car. I didn't know if I was mad at him for lying or grateful he didn't die. I felt confused and depressed. He finally took hold of my hand and kissed my fingers as I began to cry.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said.

"How can you live like this, Edward? Who chooses this for their life?"

"Somebody has to do it, or people like the Denali's would rule the world," he pointed out.

"I killed her, I took her life," I cried.

"She would have taken your life without a second thought, Bella. You acted to save someone, not just for the sake of having your way."

"I saved you, Edward. She was going to shoot you," I pointed out.

He kissed my fingers again and said, "She would not have cared at all if I died. She never loved me, she owned me. You did the right thing and it only makes me love you more."

"Do you think Rose will be okay?" I said through the tears.

I noticed how Edward's eyes grew wet and his jaw tightened, but he didn't answer me.

Jasper pulled off the road and Edward pulled up behind him. He got out and met Jasper halfway to talk between the cars. He came back to the vehicle and had a hard time controlling his emotions.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Emmett's…not doing well," he managed to get out before he broke down. I pulled him to me and cried loudly. This was my entire fault, and in my fear of losing Edward, I didn't consider losing Emmett or Jasper.

We drove faster when we pulled back onto the road. Edward's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel in rage. I tried to think of anything but Rose and Emmett, but the thought of their family being ripped apart consumed me.

When we pulled into the hospital parking lot, I got out of the car to see Alice's tear stained face, white with worry. We walked quickly to the reception area and asked for information. Rose was in surgery and when I asked the lady in the pink smock if the baby was okay, she smiled and told me she didn't have that information.

We headed to the surgical suite to check on Rose. A young nurse told us she was still in surgery and she didn't have any other information. Jasper's phone rang again and he looked at Edward with a worried gaze and they both walked a few feet away to talk.

"Who is it?" I asked Alice.

"I think it is their boss. He has called several times."

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

She shook her head and sighed loudly. "I worry about Rosalie. I don't know how she will handle it if she loses her baby."

"Do you think Emmett will make it?" I finally asked in fear of having her speak the truth.

"He's got to be that big for some reason," Alice said with conviction. "I can't imagine a simple knife bringing him down."

"He's only human," I reminded her.

She turned to look me in the eyes, "No he's not; Emmett is bigger, and stronger, and kinder than any man I know. He's special, and special people don't die because of scum like James."

I hugged her and wanted so desperately to believe her. "Let's go check on him," I said and we headed to the ICU.

We were walking down the hallway when a nurse ran from Emmett's room and yelled, "Crash cart, code blue."

An alarm went off and a light began blinking above the door to his room. Nurses and doctors came running from all directions as Alice and I clung to each other in tears.

**Eulogies **

I was standing in front of the two coffins as I leaned against my father's side. Edward was trying to talk quietly to Jasper, but I had to glare at him to be quiet.

"Why do I have to do this," Edward whispered.

"Because the whole thing was your fault," Jasper reiterated.

I noticed how Edward kept staring at a woman on the front row who was wiping her nose and eyes constantly with a handkerchief. His face showed perfectly the disgust he was feeling.

"This whole thing is ridiculous," Edward complained.

"Stop whining and deal with it," Jasper said.

I looked at Edward with wide eyes to tell him to shut the hell up, but he just ignored me. "You do it then," he said to my angry face.

Just then the minister asked Edward to come forward and say a few words about Rosalie and Emmett. He exhaled in irritation and walked to the small dais to address the mourners. He looked out at the emotional crowd and looked back down to exhale again.

The tension was building and I watched as everyone fidgeted uncomfortably. I finally stepped forward and took his hand and nodded for him to begin. He covered the mic with his hand and said, "I can't do this, Bella."

I smiled nervously and said, "You big baby, you owe me big time."

I took the mic and when Edward tried to step away I held firmly to his hand. "Mam," I called to the woman on the front row with the handkerchief. "May I borrow that?"

She quickly stepped forward and handed me the soggy piece of material. Edward winced when I just took it in my hand. "I am so sorry, but Edward is very emotional, so I will deliver his remarks for him," I announced.

I turned and said quietly, "Here honey, let me wipe your tears."

He backed away and glared at me while I tightened my hold on his hand. "I insist," I said through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and cringed as I wiped the cloth over his face.

I could hear Emmitt laughing over Edward's ear piece so I quickly spoke into the microphone, "It is fitting for me to speak for Edward; it is a perfect symbol of Emmett and Rosalie's love. Emmett was a mountain of a man, but he was so tender and loving on the inside. Rose was a stunning beauty, but tough as nails and able to handle the roughest situations. They were the perfect complement to each other."

"I will never forget the first time I met Emmett," I smiled as I remembered him walking in on us in the safe house bed. "He just had a way about him that you never forgot. Rosalie was very authoritative, but the moments I spent alone with her are times I will always treasure. I was privileged enough to call them friends for a little while, Edward was lucky enough to know them for years. We will miss them both terribly."

I turned to walk away but Alice threw herself at me and pulled me to her tiny body. "That was so beautiful, Bella, I want you to talk at my fake funeral."

I tried not to laugh inappropriately, considering the solemn occasion, but the whole thing was pretty funny.

Charlie came up and raised his eyebrow. "Wow, I'm impressed," he teased.

"I have a lot more planned for yours," I teased back.

"Hopefully, that will be years away. I want to tell you how proud I am," he said yet again.

"Okay, stop saying that or it loses its meaning."

"What have you decided about coming home with me?" he asked quietly so Edward couldn't hear.

"We haven't talked about it yet. I have to come back to school, so I will be there eventually, I just don't know if Edward will come too."

Jasper walked up and leaned in to my ear, "Emmett said you left out a couple of things."

"Damn right I did," I said and hoped Jasper didn't continue in front of my dad.

The crowd slowly dispersed and we met up at a restaurant to eat with Jasper and Alice. Jasper lifted his glass of wine and said, "To Rosalie, one hell of an agent."

"I can't believe she just quit, I never thought Rose would do it," Edward said as he shook his head.

"I think almost losing Emmett changed her," Alice said.

"I think it's the baby making her walk away," I added.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Jasper asked us.

Edward and I looked at each other and I felt a new kind of tension. "Well, I have school and Edward has a playboy model to protect."

"I do," he smiled. "Wow, my assignments keep getting better."

I stood to head to the women's room when Edward asked where I was going, "I'm going to the restroom to smear fecal matter all over my neck."

He laughed, "I'm not worried; you would have to touch water to do it."

A woman walked past me holding a baby and I pointed at the diaper, "No, I won't."

"The engagements off," he teased.

I looked into his eyes and said, "We knew it would happen anyway." I walked away and felt like I wanted to cry. I was trying to sit precariously on the paper toilet cover when Edward looked over the top of the stall.

"Why did you say that," he demanded.

"Are you standing on a toilet?" I asked in shock.

"No, I'm standing on your table napkin. Why did you say that?"

"Do you mind? You wouldn't even let me stand by the door," I said angrily.

"Bella, we are free now, with nothing hanging over our heads. I want to marry you," he said emphatically.

"Edward, we just attended a fake funeral for two people who want to be free to raise their child. I don't want to live that way."

"We'll find a way to work it out, but you have to be willing to believe in us," he said as he folded his hands over the stall.

"Can you please give me a minute? This is disgusting, Edward."

"Fine, but hurry," he said as he got down.

I shook my head, only Edward would be this insane. I came out of the stall and washed my hands vigorously. When I opened the door Edward was standing there waiting. "I think we should get married before the semester begins," he said as he put his arms around my waist.

"I think we should wait until I graduate and see how well we work things out," I told him.

"Bella, damn it, do you want to marry me or not," he asked in frustration.

"Yes, I do, and I know we made a deal and I will let you keep your job, but we will have a lot of other stuff to work on. We really haven't known each other that long, and I am younger than you."

"I spoke to Charlie," he said quietly.

"About what?"

"I asked for permission to marry you," he admitted.

"You asked my father if you could marry his adult, fully capable of answering for herself, daughter?"

"Yeah, he said it would just piss you off, but I felt I owed it to him to hear his opinion."

"What did he say?"

Edward chuckled and lowered his eyes, "He said, 'good luck'."

I leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. "I do love you, Edward, I really do."

He hugged me tightly and led me back to the table. We spent the rest of the evening with Jasper and Alice at their home and headed out for Washington the following morning.

"Will we ever see Emmett and Rose again?" I asked him.

"Yeah, in a year or two they will surface in some little town somewhere," he told me.

I nodded but didn't speak.

"So did you decide if you want to see a counselor about the shooting?" he asked nervously.

"No, I don't. I would have wanted to if Tanya shot you, but saving you is something I am good with."

"Well, it's an option."

"Are you going to see the counselor?"

"We have to have counseling once a year, kind of a tune up," he chuckled.

"Do you tell them about your obsessions?" I teased.

He turned to look at me, "I'm not mentally ill."

I leaned over to kiss his cheek and said, "I am not calling you crazy. Maybe I will go to a session or two."

It took us three days to get back to Seattle. We stopped every night and I would watch him swim, but he never tried to get me to jump in with him. The last night on the road I was snuggled up in his arms and asked, "Are you sure you want me to move in with you? I get pretty messy."

"Compromise," he whispered.

"What does that mean?"

"You will clean up your mess and I won't throw you into the lake," he said with a yawn.

"You live on a lake?" I asked in shock.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, but I can find one easy enough.

I ran my hand down his stomach, feeling his tight muscles. He sighed and tightened his arms around me. I stared into his green eyes and felt my heart speed up. He was so beautiful and I smiled at him causing him to smile back.

"We can do this, Bella," he said softly.

I nodded and kissed his chest several times. I knew it was going to take a lot of work, but I was willing to give it my all.

Our first night home his parents came over. I hugged Senator Cullen and Edward seemed surprised by my gesture. His mother, Esme, was stunning and so sweet. She told me stories of Edward as a child and I couldn't help but ask her about his germ obsession.

"I blame it on his nanny," she laughed. "She was an older German woman who demanded he never get dirty or have a hair out of place."

"You should have fired her," I laughed.

"I loved Erna," Edward protested. "She was the only one who understood me."

Right at that moment his phone in his office, which I was instructed never to answer, rang. He excused himself and I'm sure his parents noticed how I stared sadly at his retreating form. I was terrified he was going to be leaving and I had no idea for how long.

"Bella, I promised you compensation for helping with the Denali's," he said as he handed me an envelope. I stared at it, not knowing if I should take it now that Edward and I were together.

"It doesn't feel right," I told him.

"You did way more than I asked, of course you must take it," he insisted.

Edward came back into the room and I noticed how tight his jaw was. His parents noticed too and excused themselves. "You don't have to leave," Edward told them.

"I'm sure you are both very tired," Esme said as she hugged us both.

We walked them to their car and I stepped forward to hug Carlisle. He looked at Edward for a second and then awkwardly hugged him too. I noticed how Edward seemed to hold on just a bit longer than Carlisle.

I put my arms around Edward's waist and looked up at him, "Good news or bad?"

He kissed my lips chastely and pulled me back into the house. We walked into his office where he had a large calendar on the wall. "When does school start?" he asked.

I picked up his pen and circled a date. He looked at it for a moment and then said, "Now circle our wedding date."

"What?" I asked him in surprise.

"I'm going to need to plan so tell me when you want our wedding to be?"

"You're leaving aren't you?" I said in panic.

"This is a really important assignment, Bella; there is no way to turn this down."

"Who is she?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I can't tell you, love." His eyes showed the pain he was feeling. I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. It didn't work for long. Tears began streaming down my eyes and Edward quickly lifted me into his arms and carried me to our bed.

"I'm trying to be understanding, Edward, but I can't take seeing pictures of you with some woman on your arm," I cried.

"You won't, I can promise you this time."

"How?"

He kissed me passionately and whispered in my ear, "She's only seven."


	8. Chapter 8

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Chapter: 8

**Pretty Pretty Princess**

Edward had been gone for three weeks and I felt so lonely. Living in his home was haunting and made me miss him all the more. Everything was in its place and so organized that I felt like a stranger. My own paranoia made it impossible to feel at home.

My phone rang and I didn't recognize the number, "hello," I said softly.

"Bella?"

"Edward, is that you?"

"Hi love, you can't imagine how good it is to hear your voice," he said with emotion.

"Are you coming home?" I asked him.

"No, but I need you to come here. I'm in over my head," he admitted.

"What's wrong," I asked in fear.

"I can't deal with this little girl for another second. I'm afraid I'm going to shoot her," he said in frustration.

I began to laugh and could only image what was going on where ever he was. "Is she eating with her fingers?" I laughed.

"She is pure evil, Bella. I need your help."

"Okay, tell me where you are," I conceded.

"Pack summer clothes and I will email you the flight info. I can't thank you enough for coming. I feel better already."

"I love you, my big strong James Bond."

"Just get your ass here, and quickly," he laughed.

"I am so excited to see you," I said seriously.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much," he sighed making my heart pound.

I began to pack and was stunned when the flight information came to see I was going to Brazil. I had a hard time sleeping and wished Edward would call again so I could get more information. I made it to the airport the next morning and spent the day on airplanes. By the time I finally got to Brazil I was exhausted.

I searched for Edward but only found a young man standing with a sign. "I'm Bella Swan," I told him.

He nodded and led me to a waiting car. I got in hesitantly and felt nervous as he drove to the seafront. He handed my luggage over to a water taxi and I felt sick to my stomach. Edward left out a very big detail and I was going to strangle him.

I was shaking as I put on the life jacket and tried not to look at the water as we flew at great speed into the vast ocean. We only traveled for about forty five minutes but it felt like hours to me. The boat pulled up to a small dock and I searched the place for any signs of Edward.

I climbed out just as Edward came out of the house. I ran for him, slamming into him and unable to hug him due to the bulking life vest. He laughed and began unhooking it for me. He returned it to the boat and grabbed my two small bags.

When we got to the house he finally kissed me big time. I melted against him and couldn't believe he was actually in my arms. "So what is going on?" I asked him.

"Come on, I'll show you," he moaned and took my hand.

We walked to a small room where a little girl with long golden hair was sitting in a chair playing on a computer. "Jane," Edward called to her, "this is Bella."

The little girl didn't even turn her head and continued to type. I walked up to her and said, "It's nice to meet you, Jane."

"Get out of my room," she said hatefully.

"It's not your room," I responded.

She finally lifted her heard and began to scream at the top of her lungs. A loud earsplitting shrill rang off the walls and I only smiled at her. When she finally stopped and turned back to the computer I began to laugh. She glared at me in spite.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret," I smiled at her narrowed eyes. "Edward is afraid of you, but I'm not. In fact, I think you are a spoiled little brat."

She began to scream again and I just waited for her to stop. "And the reason I know you are a spoiled brat, is because I was one too."

"I hate you," Jane said without any emotion.

I just shrugged and said, "So?"

"I'm telling my dad to fire you," she added.

"Sorry sweetie, your daddy didn't hire me," I pointed out.

"I'm hungry," she threw out.

"So am I, come show me what you want and I'll fix some dinner."

She stared at me for a moment and finally got off her chair and headed out of the room. Edward raised his eyebrows at me and smiled. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"It's not over, by a long shot," I told him.

We followed Jane to the kitchen and she opened the fridge and walked away. She opened every cupboard door and just walked away. I jumped up onto the counter and waited. "I'm hungry," she said again.

"Yeah, I got that. Now tell me what you want to eat," I said to her.

"Just make me food," she yelled.

"If you don't tell me what you want, I am making liver and onions and you can go to bed hungry," I said.

"I want a hot dog," she said quietly.

"Okay, that sounds good, I'll have one too." I jumped off the counter and began making dinner. Jane leaned against the sink and watched me get to work.

"Do we have any chips?" I asked her.

She went over to a cabinet and pulled out a bag. "Watch this," I giggled to her and took a chip from the bag.

"Here Edward," I said handing him the chip. Right before he took it I quickly bit the end. His hand recoiled and his face scrunched up, "Gross," he yelled.

Jane and I both began to laugh and I said, "Who's the little girl, now."

We sat down to eat and I noticed the tension between Jane and Edward and could only imagine the drama that had been going on while they were stranded here together. "Are there any games, here?" I asked.

"What is that supposed to mean," Edward said angrily.

"Board games, Edward, you know, Chutes and Ladders, Operation, things like that?" I rolled my eyes and Jane smirked at him.

"Oh, um, I think there might be some in the hall closet."

"Pick which one you want, Jane, and we'll play with you."

She jumped from the table and ran to the hallway. I looked at Edward and winked at him, "You're amazing," he smiled.

"You need to stick with playboy models," I teased him.

"I was on the verge of hating the female sex, you saved me," he laughed.

"She's a child; you have to give her as many choices as you can, but hold firm on the big stuff," I explained.

"I was waiting for her head to start spinning," he whispered as Jane came back to the table.

"Can we play this?" she held up a Pretty Pretty Princess game and I began to laugh.

"That is perfect, Jane," I said and nodded toward Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"You are going to make such a pretty princess," I said to him as Jane giggled.

Edward made us bowls of ice cream as I set up the game. We played for over an hour and Edward was such a good sport, putting on his ring and earrings. We made sure to let Jane win and she wore the jewelry all evening. Edward even began to relax and they had a pretty decent conversation.

At bedtime I made her a full bubble bath and found a book for Edward to read to her. I lay next to her on the bed as we listened to Edward read. It was an amazing feeling and I began to fantasize what life with Edward would be like. I wanted him home for our children, to read to them at bedtime, not off with some other woman.

"Bella," Jane called out when I went to shut the door.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I'm glad you're here," she said in a sweet voice.

"I'm glad I'm here too, goodnight Jane."

Edward was waiting for me in our room and I walked over to hug him tightly. "Is she in danger?" I asked him.

"Her father is a dignitary and her mother's family to threatening to have her kidnapped."

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"For money, they just see her as a way to gain money from the fortuitous marriage of their daughter."

"That is so sad, how long will you be here?"

"They are in negotiations with the family now. As soon as they make the exchange it will be over."

"They are giving Jane to them?" I asked in horror.

"No, but they will pretend to give in and arrest them at the exchange site."

"Oh," I said dumbly.

"So you have been having a power struggle with a little girl?" I teased.

"You have no idea. What is with that screaming, it is so damn annoying."

"Little girls have tons of stuff in their arsenal, be glad she didn't choose biting."

"How is it little girls grow up to be such tantalizing women," he said as he pulled me onto him.

I kissed him passionately and tried to make up for the weeks we were apart. I was sound asleep in his arms when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Jane standing by the bed.

"I had a nightmare," she said softly.

I got out of bed and walked her to her room and snuggled up next to her. "What was your dream about?" I asked her.

"Dogs were chasing me," she cried.

"Oh that would be scary," I told her. "Do you have a dog?"

"No, I wanted a puppy, but my father said no."

"When I was your age I had a giga pet. Have you heard of those?"

"No," she said in confusion.

"It was this little hand held devise you would carry around and have to push buttons to feed the electronic dog. You had to exercise it and give it naps. If you didn't take care of it the animal would die. Mine always lived about a week and then I would forget about them," I laughed.

"Do you still have it?" she asked me.

"No, but I bet I can find one on eBay. I'll look tomorrow."

She scooted closer to me and put her hand on top of mine. As soon as she was sound asleep I snuck back to my bed. "Is everything okay?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Everything is wonderful," I told him.

This became my life for almost a month. I spent the days with Jane and the nights with Edward. We began to feel like a weird family. I adored Jane's sweet spirit and Edward learned to come down to her level to interact with her. I couldn't imagine things being more perfect.

Our blissful little world collapsed one night when we heard a knock on the door. Edward jumped from the bed and grabbed his gun. I sat up and he motioned for me to get Jane and hide. I was shaking as I ran to her room and pulled her sleepy body from the bed and moved us into the closet.

I tried to listen to any noise, but all I could here was muffled talking. I waited for over half an hour as I shook with fear. I was imaging all kinds of things and had no idea how I would protect Jane. I picked up a shoe, knowing it wouldn't do me any good.

When Edward came back and called out for me, I crawled from the closet and ran to him. He could feel how much I was shaking and tried to comfort me. "Bella, we're okay, try to calm down."

"I was so afraid for Jane; if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to protect her. I was so scared, Edward," I cried into his chest.

"They just needed gas for their boat to get back to the mainland," he explained.

"I can't do this," I said to him in anger. "I know I said you could keep your job, but I can't do it. Rosalie was a trained agent and she couldn't. You have to choose Edward. Do you want a family with me, or to keep your exciting job?"

"My job is important to me, Bella," he said forcefully.

I smiled softly at him and nodded as I headed back to Jane's room. I carried her from the closet and climbed into bed with her. She moved around a bit and quickly settled against me. I ran my hands through her hair as I cried.

I could hear Edward in the other room and the tinkling sound of liquor bottles. I knew he was hurting because he didn't want to make a difficult choice. I was hurting because I didn't think the choice should be difficult.

The following morning I fed Jane and was playing with her in the sand when Edward came out to sit in a chair. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked awful. It was so unusual for him to be so un-kept and it hurt my heart to see him that way.

"Are you sad, Edward?" Jane asked him.

"I have a lot on my mind," he smiled at her.

"My daddy says that, a lot," she giggled.

I looked away so she wouldn't see my watery eyes. "Jane, Bella might have to leave soon," Edward began to explain.

"No," she interrupted, "I don't want her to leave; she's nice, like my mommy."

"Bella goes to college," he tried to explain.

"I want to go to college too," she cried.

I reached out and hugged her tightly, "It's okay, Jane. I won't leave until you go home," I promised her.

"Bella," Edward said with a warning voice.

"She's a child," I said as I tried to control my anger. "She doesn't deserve to be left here with an agent."

We both glared at each other and I was happy Jane was there to keep us both calm. I only saw Edward hovering in the distance for the rest of the day. When I had Jane down for the night he called me from her room.

"Bella, you have to go. I won't let you miss another semester of school," he said adamantly.

"If I leave she is going to freak out, you want to be stuck dealing with that alone?"

"It's my job," he said.

I stared at him in disbelief and finally said, "Okay, arrange a boat for me tomorrow night, after she goes to bed."

He nodded and I turned to walk away, "Bella," he called out.

I stopped, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"I love you," he said softly.

I stood still and shook my head lightly. "Just not enough, Agent Cullen," I said and I walked to Jane's room for the night.

**A Day and Years**

The next day was torturous. The minutes ticked by at an alarming rate. I kept vacillating between telling Jane I was leaving so Edward could witness her tantrum and ask me to say, and leaving and letting him deal with all the drama on his own.

I made a special dinner and we all ate quietly. Jane finally looked at us and said, "You guys are fighting."

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

"Because my mommy and daddy eat like this when they are fighting," she offered.

Edward picked up his plate and took it to the sink. I smiled at Jane and tried to ignore the sickening feeling in my stomach. He washed off his plate and put his hands on the counter and let his head drop. I had to force myself not to run over and pull him into my arms.

"What's for dessert?" Jane asked.

"I made a cheesecake," I told her as she clapped her hands in glee.

Edward opened the fridge and pulled out the pie plate to cut us all a piece. He brought the small plates to the table and sat back down on his seat. "This looks great, Bella," he tried to smile, but his eyes showed the pain he was feeling.

"Thanks," I said and had to cover my mouth with my napkin to keep from sobbing.

Jane took a bite and said, "You are a good cook, Bella."

I smiled and said, "Jane, you are such a sweet girl. Will you promise me to always be a sweet girl?"

She nodded as she took another bite so I added, "You will always be sweet to Edward?"

She looked at him and he winked, causing her to giggle. I ran from the table to the bathroom and broke into tears. I turned on the water to cover my crying, but Edward picked the lock and came in the room and re locked the door.

I turned my back to him and tried to wipe my tears.

"Bella," he called softly.

I ignored him but he put his arms on my shoulders and I began sobbing loudly. He easily turned me and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and wanted to believe we could work it out, but I knew we couldn't. My resentment would grow and we would end up hating each other.

"I wish I could be stronger," I told him.

"You are the strongest person I know," he whispered.

"I wish I could be the person you need me to be," I cried.

"I wish I could be the person you need me to be," he said back to me.

I held him so tightly hoping my love could mold him into someone different. I heard him sniff a couple of times and knew his heart was breaking too. I vowed not to be angry at him anymore. He had the right to live the life he wanted. He shouldn't give up his dreams for me, but I had to look for a man who could be with me, and not off saving the world.

"Should I tell Jane?" I asked him.

"No, I will tell her something tomorrow. I think I can handle her now. Thank you for coming," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Can you play a game with her, so I can pack?"

"Okay," he said softly but didn't let up his tight hold.

We stood there clinging to each other unwilling to do the one thing we both knew we had to do, let go. Jane finally knocked on the door and we jumped. Edward walked out as he said, "How about a game, your choice?"

She ran down the hallway to pick one out, so I snuck into the bedroom and began packing my bags. I tried not to focus on the fact I would have to get back into a boat; it was the least of my heartache right now.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Edward. I was going to hide it somewhere in the room and hoped he would find it after I had moved from his house.

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you for giving me your heart for awhile. It was precious to me and I wished I could have held it forever. You are an amazing man who made me laugh harder than I ever had before, who made me love deeper than I ever had before, and made me feel more special than I ever had before. Thank you._

_I will miss you so much and I will pray for your safety. Please be careful in your assignments, the world needs brave men like you. I am moving into an apartment closer to campus and wish you all the best life has to offer._

_I love you, and I always will, _

_Swim on,_

_Bella_

I placed the letter under his socks, counting back far enough that I knew he wouldn't find it for a couple of weeks. Edward always wore his socks in order. I headed to the table to play Hungry Hungry Hippo with him and Jane.

I took my time putting Jane to bed and read her two extra stories. I was going to miss her so much and it hurt to think about it. I was glad for this experience, because it gave me a firsthand look at how it never would have worked with Edward.

When her breathing became even and steady I kissed her cheek and left the room. Edward was waiting in the hallway and I burst into tears when I saw him. He pulled me to him and I could feel his back shake with his silent cries.

"Thank you, for everything," I managed to say. He shook his head in my neck and held me tighter.

For a moment I almost believed he would beg me to stay, but the sound of an approaching boat caused him to pull back. He picked up my two bags and I followed him to the dock. He buckled my life vest as I sobbed loudly.

"Here's your ticket," he said handing me an envelope. I took it with my wet shaky hand and tried to mumble something but actual words wouldn't form. He suddenly leaned in and kissed me hard, holding the back of my head to keep me steady, then quickly let go and jogged toward the house.

I climbed into the boat and shut my eyes to block out the darkness of the ocean and wallowed in the darkness of my heart.

I was working in the lab covered from head to toe in a clean suit when I saw my boss enter the conference area on the other side of the glass. He pressed the button and said, "Dr. Swan, do you have a moment?"

I looked up at him peering down at me. "Do I really need to come out there? I don't want to suit up again," I said in irritation.

He turned to speak to someone I couldn't see and finally said, "Hold on."

My assistant looked at me questioningly and I only shrugged. I went back to work and soon heard a southern voice say, "Get your ass out here Dr. Swan."

My head snapped up to see Jasper smiling down on me. I screamed and ran to the rinse off area and began taking off all my gear. It was a good fifteen minutes before I ran into the upper conference room and into Jasper's waiting hug.

"How are you darling?" he said with his sexy drawl.

"Great, how's Alice?" I laughed.

"We have two little girls for her to shop for constantly," he said rolling his eyes. My heart ached in my chest at the news, but I was happy for them.

"Have you seen Rose and Emmett?"

"Yes, they have four children," he laughed.

I couldn't force myself to say the words I wanted so desperately to say but he could read my face. "He's fine, Bella."

I nodded and looked away from his searching eyes. "What brings you here, Jasper?" I asked.

"You're working on some pretty nasty stuff, Bella," he said with a serious face.

I looked at my boss nervously and then back to Jasper, "I assume you'll be escorting me to the conference."

"I get to be your husband for a weekend," he said with a huge smile.

"Shit, who is threatening us?"

"Not for you to worry about; I'll be by your side at all times and others will deal with any threat."

"I see," I said, "You're my guarantee I can't be framed for selling secrets."

He wouldn't confirm or deny anything and only smiled at me.

"So when do we become hitched?" I said, trying not to show my irritation.

"Now, I'm heading home with you, after I buy you a drink."

"That's the least you can do for being such a useless husband," I teased.

He held out his arm and I took it and led him to my car. We stopped by a small bar and sat in the back corner to chat.

"So, Dr. Swan, that is pretty impressive," he said holding up his glass.

I tapped mine with his and smiled. "PhD, not MD, I found it easier to bury myself in school. I had to find a passion to replace Edward," I admitted.

"He was never the same after you left," Jasper told me.

"I was never the same either."

"Can you believe it has been ten years?" he said shaking his head.

"Is he married?" I asked with a dry mouth.

"No," he just works constantly.

I nodded, knowing his job kept him surrounded with plenty of female companionship.

"Tell me about your girls," I said.

"Camille is eight, and Aubrey is five. They both take after Alice, smart, sassy, and worship the ground I walk on."

I laughed and took the picture he pulled from his wallet. "They're beautiful," I said as tears formed in my eyes at the sight of his family smiling back at me.

"After the conference you have to come for a visit. Alice would love to see you," he said looking hopeful.

"I would love that."

"I also have to give you this," he said a little embarrassed as he handed me a fake wedding ring. "You can keep your name; I'm very much a renaissance man."

"I remember Alice saving your ass with an arrow," I teased.

"It was all part of my plan," he winked.

"Give it to me straight Jaz, am I in danger?"

"No, this is just to keep your reputation clean, the lab is in danger, not you," he said in honesty.

"Okay then, lets head home so I can nag you to death and you can expel various gasses," I said as I threw some cash on the table.

"Man, just like home," he laughed.

I took him to my condo in downtown Boston and was happy I didn't have underwear thrown around the place. I showed him to his room and gave him a few minutes to get settled before I asked him what he would like for dinner.

"Nothing complicated, Bella, a sandwich would be great."

I made him a grilled chicken breast and rice and noticed how much he ate. We got comfortable in front of the television and watched a little news before heading off to bed. I dreamed of Edward for the first time in years and woke up feeling depressed.

I showered and packed a small bag for the conference. When I was dressed and ready to go I smelled coffee and wanted to kiss Jasper for being so thoughtful. I poured a cup and sipped it before moaning loudly.

"You are a saint," I yelled out with my eyes closed.

I heard him chuckle and turned to smile at him. I dropped the hot cup and it crashed to the floor when I saw Edward sitting on my couch.

**Mrs. Whitlock**

I was frozen to my spot and noticed how Edward's eyes couldn't stay away from the coffee working its way around the tiled floor. He looked exactly the same; his hair was shorter and his eyes had sexy little lines next to them, but other than that time stood still for him. I looked around for Jasper but didn't see him anywhere.

"Can I help you clean that?" he asked, most likely having heart palpitations.

I grabbed some paper towels and he stood to help me, but I held out my arm to stop him. "I've got it."

I wiped it up and then began wetting some towels. Edward finally came over to help and I tried my best to ignore him. He reached out and took my shaking hand and I let the towel fall into his palm.

I picked up the broken cup and tossed it in the garbage. When the floor was clean enough to eat on we both stood awkwardly across from each other.

"Jaz called me," he finally said.

"Bastard," I mumbled under my breath.

Edward laughed and motioned for us to sit down. I followed him to the couch and sat down stiffly.

"Bio Chemist, I'm really proud of you, Bella," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, I had a need to prove I wasn't stupid," I admitted.

He gave me an odd look and asked, "Did I ever say you were stupid?"

"No, my heart did, over and over again, for years," I said and then wondered why I was spilling my guts to him.

We sat quietly as the tension mounted.

"You were right about Jane," he chuckled. "She had a meltdown that would rival Three Mile Island."

I put my hand on my heart in ache. "Poor thing," I said painfully.

"I hear from her every Christmas, she just graduated from high school."

"Wow, that makes me feel very old," I laughed.

"You looked incredible, you haven't aged a day," he said and then took a deep breath.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Can you swim?" he said with a huge smile.

"Don't make me spit on you," I retaliated.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he said with a strained voice.

I decided to be completely honest. "I'm as happy as I can be," I answered. "How about you?"

He sat quietly for a moment and then looked at me with wet eyes. "I just, I don't know, time passes."

I shook my head, not understanding what he was saying. He began playing with his hands and I reached out to pull his chin back to face me. He looked at me and then shrugged. "I spend a lot of time wondering 'what if.'"

"What if I had stayed?" I asked him.

"All of it, what if I gave up my job, what if I married you, what if I would have kept you on the island."

"What if I run into him years later," I added.

His eyes snapped up to mine and he nodded in agreement. I kept going, "Would I fall into his arms, would I beg him to take me back…"

"Would I tell her I made the biggest mistake of my life letting her walk away," he added.

We stared into each other's eyes until a soft knock interrupted us. Jasper walked in to tell me it was time to go. I looked at Edward with a feeling of panic.

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"I'm going to Chicago, Jaz said you might come," he said hopefully.

"Oh, yeah, great, I'll see you there." I stood and wasn't sure what to do.

Jasper picked up my bag and my briefcase and Edward stood and pulled slightly on my sleeve, holding me back as Jasper walked out the door. "Have a good trip," he offered.

"Thank you," I smiled.

He leaned in to kiss my cheek and I placed my hands on his forearms. He pulled me in and I moved to wrap my arms around him to hug him tightly. He buried his face into my neck and inhaled. He kissed me a couple of times lightly and then stepped back.

I smiled and turned to lead him out the door. I suddenly gasped and ran to the bathroom to check my neck. "What's wrong?" Edward asked in fear.

"Sorry, I just had to check," I said embarrassed.

"Check what?"

"For a Cullen special," I accused.

"Oh," he laughed loudly. "I grew out of that. I'm not even sure if I can do that anymore."

"Let's not find out," I said in warning.

"What are you doing in Boston, working on a case?" I asked him as we walked out the door.

He smiled and stammered a bit, "No, Jasper called last night and I drove up from Washington."

I looked at him in shock and felt hope beginning to build in my chest. "Washington…are you still negotiating by ignoring clients?"

"I told you I'm a genius, it works every time," he added with a chuckle.

"Except one," I said under my breath. I could feel him looking at me, but I refused to meet his gaze. I wanted to smack myself for acting like a scorned lover. I needed to let it go and stop lashing out at him.

We got to the car and he reached out to hug me, "I really hope to see you in Chicago," he said into my ear.

"If Jasper can keep me out of jail, I'll be there," I teased.

When he pulled back he kissed me lightly on the lips and I had to look down to keep from crying. I got in the car without looking back at him. Jasper talked to him for a moment and then climbed in the driver's seat.

"Okay, let's head to New York," he smiled.

"This is really going to be a boring conference for you, I'm afraid," I said to stop the subject of Edward from arising.

"I'm not as stupid as I look," he joked.

"I'm not as smart as I pretend," I joked back.

We spent most of the drive talking about his girls and Rose's three boys and one girl. It made me miss Jane and I hoped to contact her after getting information from Edward. She was the closest thing to having a child I had ever experienced.

When we got to the hotel I checked into our room and laughed when the reservations said, 'Dr. Isabella Swan-Whitlock.' "I thought I got to keep my name?" I ask Jasper.

"You do, but I'm from the south and not as renaissance as I pretend," he said with a wink.

We got into the elevator with the bell boy and I said, "Honey, find something to do while I work, and I'll buy you something pretty if you're a good boy."

Jasper glared at me and said, "No wonder Edward couldn't tame you."

I felt like he had slapped me across the face and I had to bite my lip not to cry. He noticed my reaction and hesitantly wrapped his arm around me. "I was only joking, honey."

When we were settled in our room Jasper began apologizing. I raised my hand to stop him. "I'm just feeling at little sensitive, don't worry, I know you were just kidding."

"Can I ask you what happened or am I prying?" he asked gently.

"I couldn't handle his job. I was too young to deal with him being gone so much and spending time with other women. When I was with him on the island, with Jane, we felt like a family. One night I spent an hour hiding in a closet, worrying if Edward was being killed and staring at the sweet face of Jane, and wondering if I was going to be able to protect her. It was too much."

"Don't feel guilty for that Bella, those are very valid concerns," he said to comfort me.

"I am still angry he chose his job over me, how do I deal with that"

"I think you need to consider the fact he may have been scared too. Maybe he spent an hour wondering if he was getting the woman he loved killed?"

"So, why wouldn't he quit?"

"Only Edward can answer that," he said sadly. "Now, for real business, you have a history of running, am I going to have trouble with you?"

"I have a huge presentation to give, I'm not going anywhere," I laughed. "Plus, I am in on the plan this time."

We sat through an evening of presentations and Jasper seemed fascinated by the conference. He was becoming more understanding with why he was there and how it related to national security. After a presentation on the ability to age ink after it has already been used by bending light rays he was downright giddy.

I tried to concentrate on the conference but I only heard a fraction of it. My thoughts were on Edward and if there was any way we could work things out. Was I mature enough to handle his lifestyle now, or was my desire for a family still too much for us to negotiate?

The following afternoon during a break I dragged Jasper to the conference gift shop and made him help me pick out gifts for his daughters. He kept begging me to call Alice, but I made him rise to the challenge. I found a little purse with the statue of liberty on it and when he informed me it didn't have a cell phone compartment I was stunned.

"Your daughter is eight," I pointed out.

"She is the eight year old daughter of Alice," he laughed. "She has a cell phone and coordinating face plates to go with it."

We finally settled on tote bags with the New York skyline and I insisted on purchasing two princess suckers.

That evening was my presentation. I talked on the chemical compound that keeps cluster bombs held together and releases after being exposed to certain altitude. It is a gel like substance used by the military, but science is looking into ways it can be used in the medical field to transport gene therapy into the body.

Jasper set up my slide show and only handed me my written material right before I headed onto the stage. I was relieved when it was over and he packed up the slides and ran my notes through a shredder. When we headed to the room he pulled me away from the elevators.

"We leave tonight, your bags are in the car," he said to my stunned face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are registered to leave tomorrow evening, nobody will expect us to leave tonight."

"I won't be very good company," I admitted, "I'm exhausted."

"You sleep and I will drive," he smiled.

We got in the car and I was out before we made it clear of the city. I gasped and jumped, grabbing the arm next to me and yelled out, "Edward."

Jasper spoke quickly, "Bella, you had a dream. We're driving to Boston."

I was shaking and it seemed so real. We were back at the cabin and Edward was walking toward me as the forest became saturated with people aiming at him. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "Just all the stress from preparing for the conference."

"Presenting in your pajamas?" he teased.

I chuckled and thought how much easier that would be than working things out with Edward.

"Jaz, how's Rose handling her decision to quit?"

"She's so busy with kids; I don't think she gives it much thought."

"Do you worry about your daughters?"

"I do little field work, Bella. My responsibilities are very different from Edward's. I don't know if I am supposed to tell you this, but your father's job is a lot more dangerous than Edward's."

"And I haven't seen my father in years," I admitted. "I don't want my kids to be able to say that. Why doesn't Edward do something different, but remain an agent," I asked.

Jasper shook his head for a minute. "Other agents have gotten involved with the women they are protecting. Edward only got involved with you because he didn't know you were the package. He remains professional, so he is one of the best."

"I think he is able to compartmentalize," I suggested. "He sent me away from the island knowing how much it would hurt Jane. He saw her as a job and that was it. That scares me."

"I think he is just so trained to think that way. He needs someone to open his mind a little, get him a little dirty," he laughed, knowing what that metaphor would mean to Edward.

I laughed and shook my head, "I'll let you in on a little secret, when girls enter junior high we have a worldwide meeting and they tell us to always remember one rule….boys never change."

Jasper doubled over in laughter, "And we thought it was about buying bras and tampons."

"Oh no, women are very competitive. We all want to be the one person who was able to change a man and receive national recognition. We all try desperately, but the crown is unclaimed."

"No wonder Edward misses you so much," he said as he wiped his eyes.

"He does?" I asked.

Jasper stared out the window and drove in silence for a bit. He finally looked over at me debating whether to share something. I waited anxiously until he finally spoke.

"Edward has been hospitalized for depression. That is why I called him and asked him to come to Boston. He needs you, Bella."

I couldn't swallow and felt sick to my stomach. My mind was racing and I felt horrible for walking away from him. I realized at that moment Edward was locked up inside his own mind by his need for control in his life. It wasn't just a germ thing, and I had teased him so badly.

I could imagine exactly what he felt inside. I felt that when I got near water. It is a fear so consuming it is easier to ignore it. He tried to have a relationship but he couldn't walk away from his job, it was the structure he needed and life with me was the unknown.

Jasper was right, Edward needed to get dirty, so to speak, and I was the only one who could help him.


	9. Chapter 9

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Chapter: 9

**Chicago**

Jasper led me in through the back entrance to his house. I could see Alice with her back to me slicing apples at the sink. She didn't turn around and only yelled out to Jasper.

"How was your trip?"

"Boring," he said and walked up behind her to kiss her neck.

"Well, I'll give you an exciting night to make up for it," she purred.

He laughed and reached out to remove the knife from her hand and spun her around to face me. Her eyes widened as she screamed and lunged at me. She was still so tiny, but the force of her excitement almost knocked me to the ground.

She was jumping up and down and asking me question after question without waiting for a response. I laughed and kept nodding until a little girl walked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Alice," I interrupted loudly, "introduce me to your daughter."

She whipped around and ran over to take the little girls hand. "Camille, this is a good friend, Bella. I haven't seen her in….how long has it been?"

"Almost eleven years," I said. "Hello Camille, I brought you a gift, it's in my luggage."

"I'll get your bags," Jasper said.

"Are you staying with us?" Alice squealed, then her face changed to a worried expression and she looked at Jasper.

"Oh, I can get a room," I interjected.

"No, it's not that," she said uncomfortably.

"I think she means the guest room is full." A voice came from the doorway. I turned to see Edward leaning on the door frame wearing a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. The sight of him took my breath away.

I stared at him, unable to move or speak. Finally Alice suggested they get my bags and she took Camille and followed Jasper outside.

He walked toward me slowly and I finally moved to meet him half way. We hugged awkwardly and both looked away when we separated.

"How was the conference?" he asked.

"I didn't sell a single secret," I joked.

He nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you came."

I took a step toward him just as another little girl walked into the room. She froze and gave Edward a questioning look.

"You must be Aubrey," I said. "I'm a friend of your parents, my name is Bella."

She walked over to hide behind Edward's leg. "Your dad is getting my suitcase so I can give you the present I brought."

She smiled and peeked out at me causing me to laugh. Just then Alice came in the back door and she ran to her mother.

"I just met Aubrey," I explained.

"She's more like Jasper," Alice said as she picked her up.

"She can actually be quiet," Edward whispered.

Alice placed her hand on Aubrey's hair to flip Edward off without the child seeing. I picked up my travel bag and pulled out the gifts. Both girls immediately fawned over the bag and opened their suckers. "There goes the apples," Alice sighed.

"Let me give you a tour," Alice said as she looked at my suitcases.

I followed her, leaving the bags sitting in the kitchen. She took me from room to room as I gawked over her amazing decorating abilities. When she showed me the indoor pool I stared at it with a new determination. I was going to learn to swim, even if it killed me; which at that moment I was sure of.

When we got to the guest room, tucked in the back of the house away from the main area I noticed my suitcases sitting by the bed. She raised her eyebrows at me and I tried to ignore her. We turned around to find Edward standing behind us.

"You can stay here, I'll get a room," he said.

"No, don't be silly," I said, without offering any reason.

We stood silently, so Alice excused herself. "I have a serious question to ask you," I said as I stared into his eyes.

He blinked nervously and waited.

"Will you teach me to swim?"

His mouth opened and only a funny noise came out.

I laughed and watched him compose himself. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, and please realize it won't be easy," I added.

"Yeah, I would love to," he grinned.

"Okay, on one condition," I said with narrowed eyes.

He looked worried and I stepped toward him. His eyes lowered and I could tell he was staring at my mouth, exactly where I wanted them. I reached up and removed my gum. "You have to chew this," I said with a straight face.

He unconsciously backed up and I stepped forward again. "I just barely put it in my mouth," I explained.

His jaw tightened and his eyes looked determined as he reached out for the gum and quickly tossed it into his mouth. I laughed loudly and he nodded to the suitcase, "Put on your suit, and I'll meet you at the pool." It was my turn to sweat now.

I didn't have a swim suit, but I had a matching bra and panty set that could pass for one, so I put them on and covered it with a t-shirt.

The two little girls quickly joined in the fun, jumping and splashing, making me feel horrible and insignificant at the same time. Edward let me stay on the stairs until I got used to the rambunctious girls and then held out his arms.

I was shaking and had to give myself a strong tongue lashing to move toward him. He pulled me against him and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he moved into deeper water.

He lowered his mouth into the water and blew bubbles, "Remember this?" he asked.

I nodded and followed right along. He smiled wildly causing my body to react and tighten against him. "Now, I'm going to kiss you and we're going under," he said softly.

"Literally or metaphorically," I asked without thinking.

His smile faded and he looked away and cleared his throat. I knew with the girls in the pool we couldn't have a deep discussion, so I smiled and said, "I'm ready."

He leaned in and put his lips to mine and began to bend his knees. I quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry, it is just a reflex," I offered.

"How about this, I will kiss you and count to three and then we will go under quickly."

I nodded and he put his mouth back onto mine as he counted against my lips. On three he pulled me under and tightened his lips against mine. I went completely stiff so he rubbed my bare back with his fingers.

We shot back out of the water and I gasped for air. He was grinning and said, "Wow, Bella, that was great, you didn't even try to surface."

I was aware of his hands continuing to move on my skin and I said, "Again," just to get him to kiss me.

He moved to my mouth and counted. This time I tried to forget the water around us and concentrated only on the feeling of his mouth against mine. I wasn't sure if the movement was purposeful, or attached to the attempt to keep us submerged, but his lips began moving against mine.

When we came back up I pulled away slower, but still had to gasp for air. The little girls clapped loudly for me and I felt perverted for using an innocent activity just to get more of Edward.

"Okay," he said with a very stained voice, "This time you bring us up."

I tried to lower my legs, but he grabbed my thighs with his hands and shook his head. "Just push your legs against me and I will stand."

He leaned in and forgot to count, taking us right under the water. We were no longer working on water skills and our kiss deepened quickly. He held my head firmly in his hands and when he finally stood I realized I never panicked or tried to rise from the water. He stood just because he needed air.

Only this time we didn't pull apart. I took a deep breath, still attached to his lips, and he continued holding my head as he kissed me so passionately the little girls screamed and covered their eyes.

"Alice," Edward yelled never looking away from my eyes.

She opened the door and peeked into the room. "Help me out here," he said.

"Girls, come eat and let Edward teach Bella to swim," she insisted.

They covered themselves in a towel and ran from the room. "I didn't know swimming was not for children's eyes," I laughed.

"Of course," he smiled, "we just never got this far before."

He pulled me to his lips again, but instead of going under he backed me up to the side. I was anchored between him and the wall as my body began screaming for him. I had not been with a man since Edward and I had absolutely no control.

"God, Bella," he cried out as he lowered my body to connect with him. I wanted to strip his suit off of him and not give a damn what child could possibly walk in. He moved to my neck and I quickly grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled him back.

"Don't," I yelled at him.

He laughed and finally pulled back to look at me. "I told you I don't do that anymore."

His comment hit me wrong and I pushed back on his chest to back him up a bit. I didn't know if he had moved on over the years, which I was sure he had, or if his body was longing for me too.

"I'm sorry," I said to his sad eyes. "I lost control."

"You weren't alone," he admitted.

"I guess swimming wasn't the best idea right now. We should probably talk first," I offered.

He backed up and began carrying me to the stairs and his mouth formed into a smile.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged and then laughed loudly.

"Come on, share," I pushed.

"I just wondered if I should teach you to swim before the talk, so I won't know if I should drown you or not," he laughed.

"You try to drown me and I swear I will pee in the pool," I teased back.

His laughter quickly stopped and he shuddered, causing me to laugh loudly.

He sat me on the stair and then sat next to me. "Where should we start?" he asked.

"I was so young, Edward," I said as he nodded quickly in agreement.

"I see that now, I didn't then," he said.

"Having me come take care of Jane and then sending me away was cruel, to both Jane and me."

"You see it as a woman, that was exactly why they sent a man," he explained.

"I know it is a job to you, and maybe you're right, women have a harder time separating the emotion, but if I had to choose between you or a job, it would have been you every time."

"I learned in therapy I have tangled my view of relationships with my job. I saw relationships as something temporary, something you don't get too attached to, because they end. Marrying Tanya didn't help any," he said with disgust. "I clung to my job because it was something I felt successful with, relationships never worked for me."

"I still want the same things I wanted before, Edward. I want a family, a husband who comes home at night and interacts with the kids. I didn't get that as a child, so it is important to me. But real life is messy; you can't control everything and keep it clean."

He nodded and said, "I'm aware that is what terrifies me, what if I promise you real life, and I can't deliver."

"Nobody gets a guarantee; you just have to work like hell. I can see your side now, I know you can't just let go of the success and grab onto empty air. I just need to know you are willing to work on letting go."

"What if…." He stopped and looked at me with a pained expression.

"What if we are just caught up in the excitement of seeing each other again?" I finished for him.

He nodded and looked guilty for even having the thought.

"That's easy, you know where I live, come to me or stay away," I said painfully.

He looked at me with sad eyes and I put my arms around his neck. "Let's have a great weekend, and then separate, and see how we feel."

"You would do that?" he asked in shock.

"Only for you," I said, and kissed him like he was mine to keep.

**Getting Some**

We dressed up for the evening and went to a club with Jasper and Alice. Edward was so affectionate and sat with his arm around me all night. We caught up on each other lives and teased about Jasper being my husband.

"He was a southern gentleman, until we got on the flight to Chicago," I teased.

"Did you join the mile high club with Bella?" Alice yelled.

Edward stiffened and gave Jasper and fake glare.

"A gentleman never tells," Jasper said and blew me a kiss.

"He wouldn't let me sit by the window," I explained.

"That's my fault," Alice admitted. "I can't sit still through an entire flight and he doesn't like to let me out every twenty minutes."

"You realize every woman is different, right?" I said to Jasper.

"Remember the junior high meeting, well, we have one of our own," he said and took a swig of his drink.

"You can have him back, Alice, I just divorced him," I said shaking my head.

"Let's dance," Edward said pulling me from the booth.

I realized I had never danced with him and my heart began to race. He pulled me close and led me in an expert fashion. I wondered where he learned to dance so well, but was afraid some starlet or trust fund honey taught him.

The music slowed way down and he began rocking me back and forth gently as he tightened his hold. "You're a great dancer," I said in his ear.

"You feel incredible in my arms," he moaned.

I could feel the numbing effects of the alcohol and melted against him. He chuckled and held my lower back to help me feel every part of him.

"I missed you," I admitted with liquid courage.

He exhaled loudly and said something but I couldn't understand him.

"What?" I asked and pulled back to look at him.

He put his forehead against mine and shut his eyes.

"Edward, what did you just say?" I asked again.

"I said, don't let go," he said keeping his eyes closed.

I stopped moving and he finally opened his eyes to look at me. "I was talking to myself," he admitted.

I smiled softly and ran my hand into the back of his hair, "I hope you listen to yourself."

"I'm usually a stubborn ass," he sighed.

"I happen to miss your stubborn ass," I laughed.

He hid his face and I knew there was something he wanted to say but was terrified to say it. I took his hand and led him from the dance floor to a dark corner. "What's going on, Edward," I smiled.

"I got a call, a new assignment," he said without looking at me.

"We don't get our weekend?" I asked trying not to sound like my world just ended.

"Yeah, I report next Thursday," he admitted.

I nodded and stared off at nothing.

"Was I right to tell you?" he asked painfully.

"I'm just surprised you made your decision so easily," I said and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I don't know that I'm going to report, Bella."

"And I'm supposed to try and convince you to stay? You'll leave and it will destroy me, Edward. Don't do that to me," I begged.

"I haven't even returned the call, my entire focus is on us this weekend," he explained.

I nodded and bit on my lip as I tried to keep the tears from forming. He pulled my face up to look at him and said, "I am so afraid to let everything go for us, but more terrified of going back to how I was a week ago. "

"Then turn it down, Edward, just this once. Come to Boston with me and let's give it a shot. You don't have to completely quit, just say no this one time."

He took a shaky breath so I quickly added, "I know what it feels like, it is jumping into deep water, and I will do that for you. I will go completely under for you."

"Why is life so easy for other people and we are so terrified by it?"

"Because you are afraid to lose control and I'm afraid I'll drown, let's swim in the piss, Edward," I cried.

He laughed loudly and spun me around by the waist. "Let's get out of here," he said and pulled me toward the exit.

"What about Alice and Jasper," I asked, having to run to keep up with him.

"They'll be fine," he called back to me.

He hailed a cab and when I noticed him looking at the sticky floor of the backseat I pulled his chin up to me. "Kiss me," I smiled.

He leaned over me pushing me back as he practically laid on top of me and kissed me until I was almost panting. The cab pulled in front of Jasper's house and Edward tossed some cash in the front seat and pulled me quickly to the house.

"What should we tell the sitter?" I asked.

He hesitated for a second and then said, "We'll tell her Alice and Jaz will be home soon and then goodnight."

We walked in and Edward headed to the loud television to talk to the sitter and I headed to the guest room. I removed my heels and was just pulling my dress over my head when Edward walked in. He caught me with my hands over my head and pushed me onto the bed.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked him.

He stood and checked the door and then hit the light. The room was completely dark and I gasped when I felt his hand run up my stomach. I pulled his shirt off and sat up to remove his pants. Our breathing was loud and only guttural sounds were coming from our mouths. He pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly against him as he sat up too.

I was on autopilot and couldn't think coherently as we moved as one. His hands and mouth were everywhere and just when I thought it couldn't get any better he would take it to another level. My body exploded as I screamed out his name. He fell onto his back as his own body erupted in convulsions.

I fell against him as I struggled to catch my breath. His chest was heaving and his arms laid limply sprawled out on the bed. "Oh my hell," he laughed.

"Sorry, It's been awhile for me," I said in embarrassment.

"I know the feeling," he gasped.

I scooted up his body to be even with his face. He held my head with his hands and kissed me gently as he slowly rolled me onto my back. He moved my hair out of my face and began moving tenderly and methodically, building the passion all over again.

I woke up the next morning on my side with my hair covering my face. Edward was wrapped around me with his leg over my hip. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and turned to look at Edward's sleeping face.

I watched him sleep as I studied his features. He had a light cover of stubble and I touched it lightly with my finger. His mouth smiled but his eyes remained closed. "Happy?" I asked him.

"Mmm, deliriously," he murmured.

"How much energy do you have," I asked as I kissed his chin.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked as his eyes remained closed.

I moved right up against him and began kissing my way down his chest.

"Bella," he warned, "you put that in your mouth and I will never kiss you again."

"You realize you are the only man in the world who would turn that down," I accused.

"I doubt that," he said as he stretched and yawned.

"I'll just get you drunk, and then you won't mind," I threatened.

He pulled me up to his face and shook his head, "You're over thinking it, just get me in the shower and I won't mind," he winked.

"Oh," I laughed, "I see."

"I'll race you," he said as he jumped from the bed.

When we finally left the room for the day we ran into Alice in the kitchen. Edward sat on a chair and pulled me to his lap. We were giggling and whispering causing Alice to pretend to gag.

"You guys need to get a hotel, your love is sickening," she said rolling her eyes.

"We need your pool," Edward said and I tensed a bit.

"User," she accused.

"Hey, do me a favor and take Bella shopping," Edward said to Alice making me gasp.

"You need a swimsuit," he said to my appalled face.

"You can't take me?" I asked him, not wanting to be out of his sight.

"I have some stuff to take care of," he said looking down.

"A phone call to return?" I asked as my heart broke.

"No, not that," he said softly.

I climbed off his lap and poured us both a cup of coffee, as Alice began going on and on about where to shop.

"Thanks," I said to Edward angrily.

He picked up his cup and asked where Jasper was, and then left the room. I watched him go and felt like we constantly took one step forward, two steps back.

I spent the afternoon with Alice and the girls and found a simple racing suit for the pool. I was glad the girls were with us so Alice couldn't ask the questions she was dying to ask. I had no idea how to explain what was going on between me and Edward.

When we got home I put on the suit and went to the pool. I sat on the stairs and watched the girls swim with Alice. When Edward came in she quickly ushered the girls out.

"Great choice," he smiled, looking at my suit.

"I want to look stylish for the coroner," I said without smiling.

He got in the water and stood in front of me holding out his hands. I reluctantly took them and he walked into deeper water.

"You know how Superman flies," he said.

"No," I answered thinking he was telling me a joke or something.

"Yes, you do. You know how he puts his hands out in front of him," he clarified.

"Oh, yeah."

"That is what you are going to do, put your arms out, your head down and kick, like this."

He began kicking his way across the pool.

"No way," I said in fear.

"I'm going to hold you up," he clarified. "If you get scared just lift your head."

He put his arms out and said lay on your stomach in my arms. He easily held me but my hands wouldn't let go of his arm.

"I won't let you go under, Bella, I promise."

After way too much coaxing I finally did what he wanted me to do. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be and noticed how he would let his hands hold me lighter and lighter as we continued to work on it. On the last try he told me to head to the stairs. He walked along side me but removed his hands the entire way.

When I came up he was beaming. "You did it, you were swimming," he laughed as he pulled me into a hug.

I tried not to get too excited since I knew it wasn't really swimming, but it was a huge stride for me.

Edward looked at the clock and said, "Jasper is wanting to barbeque, is that okay or do you want to go out?"

"It's fine, I really don't feel like going out."

"Are we okay, Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

I laughed and took his hand, "When have we ever been okay?"

We made our way to the kitchen to see enough food for a party. "Alice, why so much food?" I asked her.

"Oh, Jasper invited some people," she said angrily.

"Do you want us to leave?" I asked.

"No, I want you here," she said as she worked frantically.

"Okay, give me a job, how can I help."

She handed me a knife and a bowl of fruit so I began cutting away. Edward went outside to help Jasper and Camille came running in to say, "Mom, Hillary is here."

"Tell them to come in and meet somebody," Alice instructed.

I went to the sink and washed off my hands and turned just in time to see Rosalie walk through the door. We both stared at each other in stunned silence and then screamed and ran into each other's arms.

Emmett walked in, holding a toddler, and laughed loudly. I moved to hug him and saw Edward smiling largely at me. "Is this what you had to take care of?" I asked with tears.

"Nope, this was all Jaz."

"This is my oldest son, Will," Rose said pointing to the large boy standing in the doorway.

I covered my mouth, remembering Rose being kicked in the stomach and flying through the air. The boy smiled shyly and headed back outside with Emmett. We were talking and laughing so loudly I didn't hear Edward call my name.

He yelled louder and I looked over to see him standing with the door open. "My surprise is here," he said with tears in his eyes. I began walking toward him and felt my legs become weaker with each step. A young woman, with long blonde hair stood next to him, her face was thin and chiseled but I would recognize her anywhere.

"Jane," I whispered, too emotional to speak.

She smiled, mesmerizing me with her beauty, and ran to meet me half way. I was trying to see her through my tears and we slid to the floor as we both ran our hands over each other's face.

**Deep**

We had a great evening. I kept Jane right by my side as we sat with Alice and Rose sharing stories from the years. They were giving me way too much credit for my career, so I finally admitted the truth. "It helped me forget Edward. I never planned to become a scientist, it just sort of evolved."

Jane squeezed my hand and I looked at her. "After you left, I could hear Edward crying sometimes. I would lie in my bed and cry along with him."

I hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Are you guys going to live in Boston or Seattle?" Rosalie asked.

"Um…we are only committed to this weekend," I admitted painfully.

"What?" Alice yelled.

"He has a new assignment that starts on Thursday."

"Don't put up with that Bella," Rose demanded. "Make him man up or sleep alone."

"I am so stupid," I admitted as I wiped my tears. "I really thought I could change his mind."

"There has to be tons of men chasing you," Jane said.

I laughed and took a deep breath, "My heart only wants Edward."

"You haven't dated anyone interesting over the years?" Alice asked.

"I haven't dated at all," I admitted, looking down so I wouldn't see the pity in their eyes.

"You haven't been on one date in ten years?" Alice said in shock.

I shook my head and the group was stunned into silence. I finally raised my head to see Edward standing in front of our small table holding two drinks. His face as showing the shock he felt at what he just heard.

Jane stood and said something quietly to Edward, and then jerked the drinks from his hands and walked away angrily.

I went back to staring at the table top and wished the awkward silence would end. Rose finally stood and mumbled something about checking on the kids and Alice followed her. Edward came over and sat in the chair Jane had been in.

"Thank you for the surprise," I said, still looking down.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Don't Edward, please, just don't."

"Look at me," he said softly.

I finally looked up to see him smiling at me. "I love you," he mouthed.

I smiled and nodded to the kitchen, "They are most likely doing something to your food."

He jumped up and ran into the kitchen as I shook my head and laughed to myself. He came back confident his food was pure, and was holding two more drinks and handed me one.

"What did Jane say to you?" I asked.

"You know her propensity for drama," he teased.

"I didn't hear any screaming," I laughed.

"She called me a dumb fuck," he said looking away.

I laughed harder, "Boy, she has grown up."

"I dated two women, I didn't fall in love with either one," he stated bluntly.

I felt my heart twist in my chest. I didn't want to hear what he was telling me so I decided to confront him about something.

"Edward, maybe this weekend isn't enough time, but I have been waiting for you to tell me something."

He looked at me with wide eyes and I could tell he was trying to think of what I could possibly be talking about. I finally said softly, "The hospital."

His eyes dropped and his face went pale. I reached out and placed my hand on his as I waited for him to speak. He shook his head a couple of times, and finally sat back and let his head fall back, as he stared at the sky.

"You need to move on," he finally said.

"Stop it," I said forcefully.

"Jesus," he sighed. "You have no idea how messed up I am."

"I am the one person who knows exactly how messed up you are. I knew the moment I wiped dressing on your mirror how messed up you are, and I love you in spite of it."

"I spent three months on assignment with the most god awful woman. She was the wife of a Senator and void of all morality. When I finally took her home he was so happy to see her, I couldn't understand that. Horrible people were able to have relationships, and I had an angel in my arms and I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it, Edward. We just wanted different things," I corrected him.

"Why do I want this life, it isn't normal to want this," he said in disgust.

"Because you have total control, you're a tough guy," I laughed. "The fear you feel deep down scares you, you think it should be controlled too. So you take bullets and live on the adrenalin to prove the fear can't control you."

"I'm too old for this, I should be coaching little league and fighting my daughter for the phone."

"Then walk away," I said pointedly.

He leaned over very close to my face and said, "You'll end up leaving me." I could hear the shaking in his voice and knew he was sharing something very raw with me. I held his face in my hands and kissed him hard. When I pulled back he dropped his head onto the table and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I would never leave you, Edward. I would count the moments until you came home every single night. The life I want is with you, not only part of the time with you, don't you understand that?"

A ball came bouncing across the table knocking over our drinks. Edward jumped up in horror as the soda sank into his shorts. Will came running over with an embarrassed look, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I laughed. "No harm done."

"I'll go change," Edward said and I reached out to stop him.

"I want you to go on a walk with me," I said.

"Okay, let me change and we'll go."

"No, I want you to go on a walk with me right now," I pushed.

"This will get sticky," he said pointing to his shorts.

"So." I took his hand and began pulling him from the deck.

We walked almost half a mile with him staring at his shorts the entire time. "Do I need to strip to get you to notice me?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled, "Try it," he challenged.

I took his hand and pulled him to me. He stuck his butt out, so his shorts wouldn't touch my sundress, so I grabbed his ass and dragged him forward.

He smiled and kissed me as I chuckled against him. "See," I whispered when he let go, "we can work stuff out together."

His phone rang at that moment and he glanced at it and put it back in his pocket. I could tell by the look on his face it wasn't a call regarding mediation. We turned and headed back to the house. We arrived just in time to eat. Jane sat between me and Edward and I felt at home among the families around us.

We had a great evening and all of our problems seemed to disappear. I found out Jane was going to attend NYU and made plans to have her come to Boston before school started. Life was so perfect, for one evening.

At ten we took Jane to her aunt's house, where she was staying, and stopped along the lake to talk in the car. I turned to lean against the door and face him. "Edward, you don't have to promise me anything. Let's just have a great night and both go home tomorrow. If you want to come back, you know where to find me."

"Come here," he whispered. I climbed onto his lap and let him hold me as the radio played softly in the background. There was nothing he could say to make me believe he would come to me, because as his grasp tightened I felt his heart slip further away.

We drove back to Jasper's and found them all playing cards. The kids were sprawled out all over the family room floor and we stayed up to three in the morning, not wanting the reunion to end. We promised to get together again soon and finally said our goodbyes.

I was packing my bag when Edward came to the bedroom. "What time is your flight?" he asked.

"Eleven, out of O'Hare."

He nodded and began taking off his stained shorts. I watched his movements, noticing the way his arms flexed and his shoulders rolled. His legs were so long and taut and his calves bulged as he walked. He noticed my stare and stopped moving. I looked at his eyes and knew in that moment he would never change.

It wasn't anything he tried to convey. It was the set of his eyes. He was fixed and the ability to change was not something he possessed. I would love him forever, but I needed to find a way to move on. He turned and headed to the shower and I looked at my swimsuit hanging from the back of the door.

I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly had to prove I could let go of my own fear. I headed to the pool and walked to the deep end. I stared at the stairs and felt my knees begin to shake. I had to act before I could think too much, so I closed my eyes and jumped.

I sunk deeper than I thought I would and began to panic. There was nobody to help me and I knew I had to save myself or drown. I rolled onto my back, like Edward taught me years ago, and took a big breath. I flipped over and stuck my arms out straight and kicked like crazy.

The chlorine stung my eyes, but I watched the stairs come closer and closer. When I couldn't go without a breath another second I lifted my head and was surprised when my feet bumped the bottom of the pool. I stood and spun around to look how far I had come.

I was totally alone but I threw my arms into the air in celebration and cried for joy. I faced my fear, without holding onto Edward, and felt like I could do anything. I wrapped my towel around me and went back to my room just as Edward emerged from the bathroom.

"You got in the pool?" he asked in surprise.

I grinned and nodded as I passed him and got in the shower. He stood at the shower door, waiting for me to say something, but this triumph was just for me. I didn't feel the need to share it with anyone, most of all Edward.

He finally left the bathroom and began getting dressed and packed. I took my time, since I was already packed and didn't meet him in the kitchen for almost an hour.

"Can we say our goodbyes and go to breakfast?" he asked me. I nodded and went to knock on Alice's bedroom door.

"Come in," she called, and I entered to find her and Jasper trying to get some sleep before the girls woke up.

"We just want to say goodbye and thank you for everything. It was an amazing weekend," I said.

She held her arms out and I walked over to give her a big hug.

"It was nice being married to you," Jasper laughed.

"I'm glad somebody thought so," I said, and wished I could control my mouth.

Edward kissed Alice and shook Jasper's hand. I heard him say softly, "thank you, Jaz, I owe you big time.

We drove in silence to a nearby pancake house and waited for our coffee to arrive before either one of us spoke.

"I feel like we're back on the island," he said.

"Really, because I feel like I just broke free from a chain I had been dragging along."

He raised his eyebrows and I shrugged. "I'm okay with you taking the assignment," I said, and really meant it. "I have my job which is very rewarding, and I realized I like me…"

"Are you saying I don't like you?" he asked in confusion.

"No, not at all, I know you love me," I smiled at him. "I also know you can't be with me and you know what? That's okay."

He took a drink of his coffee and shook his head, "I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

I giggled and leaned closer across the table. "I jumped in the deep and swam to the stairs, all by myself. I'm going to be just fine, so don't worry about me."

He stared at me in shock, "Why didn't you let me watch?"

"It wasn't for you, it was for me."

Our food arrived and we ate in silence. I could tell Edward was becoming very agitated and I tried to make small talk on the way to the airport. When he pulled up in front of the terminal I opened my door and walked to the back of the car.

He finally got out and came back to get my bag from the trunk. When he shut the lid he slammed it hard and then pounded his fist on the metal. I reached out and put my hand on his back, "Edward," I said softly. "Please, find a way to be happy. You deserve it."

He spun around and hugged me, burying his face in my neck. I rubbed him gently and told him how much I loved him. He kissed me several times on the neck and cheek before saying, "You will always be the only woman I have ever loved."

"Thank you," I whispered and then turned and walked away.

I checked in, made it through security, and found my gate before heading to the bathroom to cry. I grabbed some tissue and cried in a stall until I got it all out. I made my way to a sink and looked up at my reflection in the mirror.

I saw the huge mark on my neck and vowed to kill Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

Name: **MIRAGE**

Author: **Sdfreeze**

Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

This story was last published on 6/18/10.

This is the link for the TWILIGHTED forum for **THE CUBE **story.

http: / / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=11931

**All Sdfreeze story discussions should take place in THE CUBE discussion forum, to keep them together.**

* * *

Chapter: 10

**Surprise**

I quickly went back to my routine. I worked long hours and began a renovation project on my condo. I was content for most of the hours of the day. It was the moment right before I would drift off to sleep that my heart ached for Edward. I hoped he was safe and he wasn't headed into a depression.

I was looking forward to Jane coming and planned out activities for every day she was here. I was working in my office when a coworker knocked on my door. "Bella, my brother is coming to town next week and I would love to introduce you to him."

I laughed and was just about to tell her thanks, but no thanks, when I caught myself. "Sure Leah, that sounds like fun."

I wasn't looking for a relationship, but it was all part of my swimming in the deep plan. She smiled and then handed me a cup, "Your name came up for the random screening."

I groaned and took the cup from her. I headed to employee health and signed in for my check up. I had some blood drawn and gave a urine sample and went right back to work. I was walking out of my office at the end of the day when my phone rang.

"Bella, can you stop by the clinic?" a nurse asked. I immediately began trying to remember if I had eaten any poppy seeds or anything that would give me a positive drug screen.

"Is there a problem?" I asked in fear.

"No, not at all."

"I'll be right down," I said and grabbed my briefcase.

I was brought back to an exam room and several people came in. "What's going on?" I asked as my heart sped up.

"We don't want to pry into your private life Bella, but we have to take legal precautions if you choose to remain in the lab."

"Legal precautions?" I asked as my mouth went dry.

"We don't want to be responsible for any issues that could arise from the various compounds you come into contact with."

"I'm lost, I have no idea what you are talking about," I said in frustration.

"Ask your obstetrician if it is safe for you to continue in the lab."

"What?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"You're pregnant, Bella, didn't you know?"

I shook my head in disbelief and suddenly had to get out of that room. I pushed past everyone and ran down the hallway. I saw Leah walking in the parking lot and I tried to calm down enough to talk to her.

"I won't be able to meet your brother," I said with a shaky voice. "I'm really sorry but something came up and I will be busy next week."

I didn't wait for a response and ran to my car before I collapsed in tears. I had no symptoms at all and was used to having unpredictable periods. I knew I should have taken more precautions, but it was Edward and I wasn't thinking clearly that weekend.

I drove home in a daze and the chaos of my condo remodel made my situation seem so much worse. I was lying on my bed when the thought finally hit me, I needed to tell Edward. I couldn't expect him to change anything, and wondered what the thought of having a child would do to him.

I decided to wait until I knew what I was going to do. As the night wore on the thought of having a baby began to sink in, and I started to feel amazing joy.

I imagined and little girl with Edward's copper hair, or a boy with his strong jaw and green eyes. By the time the sun began to rise I was totally bonded with my child and wanted him or her more than anything I ever wanted in my life.

I took the day off of work and made an appointment with an obstetrician. I found out I was two months pregnant and she suggested I stay out of the lab and away from the chemicals I was subjected to. I wanted to share my news with someone but didn't want to admit my situation to my mother or father.

I called the only person I felt would be happy for me, I called Jane.

"You're having a baby?" She screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it?" I laughed.

"I can't wait to see Edward changing diapers, that is going to be hysterical," she laughed.

"He doesn't know," I admitted.

She was quiet for a minute and I explained, "I haven't seen him since Chicago, he is on assignment."

"Bella, you have to find him and let him know. Edward would rush right to your side, I know he would."

"That's the problem Jane, I want him to want to be with me, not force him into it. I'm not strong enough to face him and have him walk away again. I can't do it right now."

"Do you want me to come early?" She asked.

"No, I'm very happy about the news, Jane. I'm going to start nesting," I chuckled. We went over our plans for her visit in two weeks and I thanked her for being there for me.

"Bella, you were there when I needed you, of course I would be there for you," she said.

"I was having the room you were going to stay in remodeled, now I need to turn it into a nursery," I laughed.

"Go ahead and change it, I can stay in your room with you," she said.

I instantly began making nursery plans and had to admit I was becoming more excited by the day. I knew being a single mother would be hard, but this was most likely my only chance at becoming a mother and I wasn't about to let it pass.

I found a woman who painted murals and hired her to paint a nursery rhyme theme on the walls. I began shopping on my lunch hour for tiny clothes to hang in the empty closet, and baby furniture to make it all so real. I chose items that could be for a girl or a boy and the room began to quickly fill.

The day Jane was to arrive I was bouncing off the walls. I had left a key under the mat and told her to make herself at home and I would leave work on time. I picked up Chinese food on the way home and called out for her the second I got in the door.

I sat the food on the table and grabbed some dishes and silverware when I heard footsteps coming slowly down the hallway.

"What did you think of the nursery?" I yelled to her. "Isn't it precious?"

The plates dropped from my hand, crashing to the floor, when I saw Edward step into view. His face was pale and he looked like he was about to pass out. I had to grab onto a chair to keep myself from falling.

"Tell me," he said and then swallowed dramatically, unable to finish his sentence.

I didn't respond so he added, "Is it my baby?"

I nodded hesitantly.

His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed, "Were you going to tell me?"

"Eventually," I said quietly.

"Eventually," he repeated and leaned against the wall for support.

"Where's Jane?" I asked.

"She sent me," he said shaking his head. "She said it was a surprise from her. I didn't realize I would be the one getting the surprise."

"I didn't know how you would take the news," I admitted. "I wanted to be better prepared when I told you."

"Better prepared," he said angrily, "The whole damn nursery is set up."

"I don't want anything from you, Edward; you are free to live your life without interference from me."

He turned to face the wall and then punched it hard, making a hole where his fist connected with the drywall. It angered me and I wanted to retaliate. "You marked me," I yelled at him. "You knew you were walking out of my life and you left me with a mark to haunt me. I'm sorry if I chose to keep the news of what you really left me with to myself for a bit."

My anger built as I spoke so I kept going, "How dare you walk in here and act hurt. I didn't invite you here and I didn't walk into your assignment and act like I was some gift you should be happy to receive. And then you have the audacity to ask me if it is yours. I don't sleep around and I don't appreciate the accusation. This is _my _baby, Edward, and we don't need you."

"Your baby," he screamed back at me. "This is_ our_ baby, Bella. _We_ made this baby out of our love. And I had to ask because nobody thought to notify me of the fact I was going to be a father. Don't you dare try to cut me out of this."

"Since when did I ever have the power to cut you out of anything? Our whole relationship is on your terms, when it is convenient for you. I love you, Bella, but I have to pretend to be in another relationship. I love you, Bella, but I'm sending you home. I love you, Bella, but I have another assignment. I will not let you do that to my baby."

"Are you stupid," he screamed loudly. "I'm here; I'm standing in your house without a net underneath me. I walked away."

"I am three months pregnant," I laughed angrily. "Where the hell have you been? You didn't come to me, Jane sent you."

"Does it really matter how I ended up here?" he asked.

I walked to the door and opened it as I stepped aside for him to leave. "Yeah, it really does," I said hatefully.

"I'm not leaving," he said appalled. "This is something I will not walk away from."

I only stared at him so he walked over and slammed the door shut again. I headed into my bedroom and slammed the door, locking it behind me. I took a long bath and cried through the entire thing. When I got into my pajamas and dried my hair I came back into my bedroom.

A tray was on my bed, with food and a bottle of water. A note said Edward was gone for the night, but would be back tomorrow when I was calm enough to talk. I ate some food, for the baby's sake, and lay in bed with my hands on the small bump on my lower abdomen.

"I'm so sorry baby," I said softly. "You deserve a mommy and a daddy who are healthy and in love."

I walked to the nursery and ran my fingers over the crib. I picked up a small blanket and held it to my face as the most bizarre memory filled my mind. I thought of Tanya. I pictured her as I pointed the gun at her and squeezed the trigger. She would never know what it felt like to carry a child. How would I ever tell my baby that I had taken a life?

Then I thought of Rose and how close she came to losing Will. A baby changed things for her; maybe it could do the same for Edward.

I sat the blanket down and touched the mother goose mobile hanging over the crib. I felt so alone although a child was growing in my womb. I had made this incredible nursery, trying to give my child everything I could, but I left out the most important thing…its father."

I went back to my room and picked up the phone. "Hello," a deep voice answered.

"It's Bella," I whispered, trying to gain control of my emotions.

"Hi," he said in surprise. "Are you okay?"

I began to cry and it took me a moment to speak.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

**Rabbit**

Charlie was quiet and not sure how to respond. I'm sure he was excited about having a grandchild, but he could tell I was struggling. I finally told him what he was dying to know. "Edward Cullen is the father."

"I didn't know you were still seeing him," he said in shock.

"I saw him the end of May, we are not together," I admitted.

"Oh," he said uncomfortably.

"Dad, I want the traditional family. I want the picket fence, family dinners, summer vacations, the whole thing. Do you think Edward is capable of that?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "I did it the opposite of Edward. I had the family first and then became an agent. He built his career and reputation as a young man, I honestly think he could be ready to quit…maybe."

"I am so afraid to trust in him," I admitted. "Women all over the world can trust Edward, but I'm not sure I can."

"Are you asking for my opinion, Bella?" he finally asked.

"Yes, dad, I need to hear the truth from you."

"It is worth it to try. When a child is involved you have to try everything to make it work."

"Did you?" I asked with my own childish heart aching.

"Yes, honey, I tried like hell."

I knew he was right and I knew my baby needed Edward more than I did. I just wanted him. I promised to let my father know what was going on and hung up to call my mother. She was thrilled and didn't care if Edward was in the picture or not. She was trying to talk me into moving to Florida when I heard the front door open.

I walked to the hallway and saw Edward carrying a rocker into the nursery.

"Mom, let me call you later," I said softly.

I walked to the nursery door and watch him situate the chair in the corner next to the crib; he turned to see me watching and let his head drop.

"I thought you would be asleep," he said with a slight shake of his head.

I didn't respond and he looked up to see me smiling at the rocker.

"I noticed the room didn't have one," he said.

"You noticed that?" I asked.

He reached out for my hand and led me to the rocker. I sat down and he smiled. "Now only one thing missing," he mused.

I looked into his gentle eyes and nodded, "You're right…you," I whispered.

He got onto his knees and leaned on my lap to kiss my stomach. I laid his head down and ran my fingers through his hair. "Bella, you will be an amazing mother," he moaned.

"Edward, I lied earlier."

His head snapped up and he looked at me nervously. "We do need you," I cried. "I'm just afraid you will hurt us."

"Bella, we're having a baby…" he choked up and couldn't finish his sentence.

"Are you going to blame me years from now?" I asked him.

"Blame you for what?"

"For causing you to walk away from your work, are you going to miss it and grow to resent me," I said.

"I would not be able to make the choice to be a father, but since it happened I realize I want this, I want this more than anything in my life. And not just a child, but a child with you," he said as he buried his face in my lap.

"Why did you take the assignment? Why didn't you come to me?" I asked as my heart tightened.

"I didn't take it, Bella."

I stared at the back of his head in surprise and then the familiar ache set in. He didn't take the assignment but he didn't come to me. I thought only his job kept him away from me.

I pushed him off of my lap and walked out of the room. He followed and I turned and said, "You can let yourself out."

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked my stunned face.

"You're joking right?"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

I exhaled loudly and shook my head. He was staring at me with a confused look and I wanted to slap him across the face. I held out my hands for his and he hesitantly took mine. I turned his palms upward and leaned over to spit in his hands.

He jumped back and held them like they had been dipped in poison. "What the hell, Bella."

"That's for the hickey, I need some shit to get even for the other stuff," I said in anger.

"You want to cover me with shit for getting you pregnant?" he punctuated.

"Why are you so stupid," I screamed at him. "You are an educated man of the world, but emotionally you are an idiot."

"Can you explain these mood swings, because I am at a loss here," he said as he continued to hold his hands out in front of him.

"Go wash your hands and get out of here," I said as I headed to my room.

I heard the water running and I climbed into bed. I was listening for the door but never heard it open or close. I finally fell asleep and had the funniest dream. I had my baby, but it had Edward's head. I sat in the rocker holding a baby with an adult size head. I woke up and laughed at the thought.

I went to the nursery to look at the rocker before dressing for work and was stunned to find Edward lying on the floor with a thin blanket. He was using a stuffed rabbit for a pillow and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing my camera and snapping a picture.

The flash woke him up and he looked at me with sleepy eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Saving something for posterity," I laughed.

"Man, I feel like I took a beating," he said as he sat up on his elbow.

"What are you doing sleeping on the floor?" I asked.

"You threatened to shit on me when I asked to sleep with you," he pointed out.

I walked over and sat on the floor next to him. "I had a funny dream that our baby had your head," I laughed.

His face frowned and he looked sad, "What's wrong with my head?"

"I mean your actual head, like it is right now," I explained.

"Glad you're giving birth, not me," he laughed.

My smile fell and worry took its place, "I didn't think about childbirth," I mumbled.

His face pulled into a big grin and he lay back down onto the rabbit. "It will be just like swimming lessons," he teased.

"Do you have any idea how messy childbirth is?" I told him.

"I get scrubs and a mask, it is my biggest wish come true," he teased.

"So," I said softly, "after the birth what happens?"

"I'm pretty certain they let us keep it," he said, trying to appear serious.

"I mean with us," I said as I stared at my lap.

"I'm not here just for the birth, Bella."

"Where have you been?" I finally asked.

"I've been in therapy and working on issues with my father," he explained.

"Why can't you tell me these things?" I asked him.

"I wanted to be…fixed, before I came to you," he admitted sadly.

"They told you it is a lifelong process didn't they?"

He put his arm over his eyes and said, "Yeah, I thought I was advanced though."

I fell back in laughter and he glared at me. "If you were half as special as you think you are," I laughed.

He rolled over onto me and looked at my laughing face. "You don't think I'm special?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. In a helmet wearing kind of way," I teased.

He dropped his mouth to my neck and I began screaming and kicking, "No, don't you dare," I threatened him.

We were laughing and wrestling around on the nursery floor, much too immature to be expecting a child and it was glorious. We finally ended up with me on top of him, as we tried to catch our breath. I knew I had to get ready for work and I hated leaving him. I also had to admit I wasn't sure he would be here when I returned.

I climbed off the floor and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast with Edward following me. "You get dressed and let me get the breakfast," he offered.

I stood in the doorway and tried to decide if I wanted to tell him something or not. He looked at me a couple of times and finally asked, "You don't trust me to make breakfast?"

"I was expecting Jane, so I have the week off."

He smiled as he broke the eggs and said, "In that case go get in bed and I will serve you breakfast in bed."

"You're going to let me eat in bed?" I challenged.

"Sure, and I'm going to watch too."

I climbed under the covers and nestled into the pillows, feeling full of hope. I was dreaming of a life with all of us together when he brought in a tray. He remained standing awkwardly as I took a bite of the toast.

"If I asked you to join me would it gross you out?"

"Yes," he admitted, "but I would do it anyway."

My eyes widened in surprise and I patted the pillow next to me. He walked around to the other side and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Take your clothes off and climb in," I suggested.

"Are you going to seduce me?" he asked.

"You would probably just get me pregnant," I teased.

He began to undress and I watched him like I was going to identify him in a lineup. He climbed in the bed and I held out of bite of eggs for him. I was shocked when he actually opened his mouth. I was suddenly much more interested in feeding him than feeding myself, so he took the fork from my hand.

"Do you have any suggestions for names?" he asked.

"I love the name Edwina," I said with a serious face.

"Me too," he said and I gasped. "But only for a boy."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked between bites.

"Yes," he answered.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Three of each," he said and lifted the fork to my mouth.

I pushed his hand away and stared at him in shock. "Who are you and what did you do with Edward?"

He laughed and picked up the tray and moved it to the dresser. He came back over and lay on his stomach next to me. "I think doing things backwards seems to work for us," he said as he leaned over and kissed my stomach.

"Getting married scared me, being a father calmed me. But it isn't just being a father; it is having a baby with you that thrills me beyond explanation."

"You know I'm going to get fat, right?"

"I don't care," he shrugged.

I smacked his arm and got a little offended that he didn't refute my statement.

He grinned and looked at my chest, "You're going to get huge boobs."

"They don't stay huge, you Neanderthal," I said in disgust.

He kissed my fingers and chuckled. I felt a chill run through me at the feeling of his lips against my hand. He sighed and stared at my ring finger.

"I want to do it right though," he said with his nerves showing through.

"What does right mean?"

"I want you to marry me," he said finally looking into my eyes. "Before the baby is born."

"I need to know I can trust you first," I said truthfully. "What if you get another assignment you feel is too important to pass up?"

His phone rang at that exact moment to accentuate the point. He looked at me nervously and stood to get his pants. He pulled the phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen. I began to shake when he didn't instantly put it back in his pants. He took a deep breath and looked up at me.

**Package**

I stood up to face him and narrowed my eyes. The phone continued to ring and he finally mumbled, "Sorry," and answered it. I stormed from the room and slammed the bathroom door. I got in the shower and was too angry to cry yet.

I washed my hair and scrubbed my body harshly before throwing on a robe and coming back to my room. Edward was lying on the bed fully dressed and only glanced at me quickly.

"I'm going to work," I said to give him the hint to leave.

"No you're not," he said forcefully. I froze and looked at him in shock.

"You couldn't make it one day, could you," I yelled. "I will never depend on you, ever."

"I'm not turning down this assignment, Bella. I'm going to Seattle and I am going to do my job," he screamed at me.

"Get out," I demanded.

"Pack your stuff," he demanded back, and began pulling my clothes from the dresser and tossing them on the bed.

"What?" I asked.

"My assignment is you, and this time you are the one that is finished. I will not allow you to go back to the lab. We're going home Bella, where I can protect you."

"I'm in danger?" I asked in shock.

"Not anymore," he said adamantly. "You're not getting out of my sight."

"The nursery," I said in sorrow.

"I'll have it all moved, come on move," he yelled.

"Edward, wait, I can't just walk away," I said in a panic.

"Don't give me problems," he said as he opened my closet and began pulling clothes from the hangers.

"Wait," I cried.

He turned to face me and his eyes flashed with rage. "Bella, does the lab know you are pregnant?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Please, please let me get you out of here," he begged.

I nodded as I stared at his adamant eyes. He was a father protecting his child and I knew I had to trust him. I placed my hands on my abdomen and began to cry. "I'm scared," I admitted.

"Bella, this is just stuff," he said sweeping his hand around the room. "Let's walk out the door, it can be replaced, you can't."

I nodded in agreement and held my hand out for his. He pulled me into his arms and said, "I'll take care you both, I won't let anything happen to you."

I grabbed my photo box and my file with all my important papers and walked out the door. Edward told me to follow him to the airport so he could turn in his rental car and then we would head out in my car. I was shaking as we fought our way through heavy traffic.

Edward's grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white. When we got to Buffalo Edward stopped to make a phone call on a pay phone. When he got back in the car he looked at me with fear.

"Bella, I'm going to pass you off to someone and then meet you in Seattle," he began to explain.

"No," I screamed, "I'm not leaving you."

"Don't argue with me," he yelled harshly. "You are not just the package this time; you are my wife and mother of my child."

I raised my eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes, "Don't nitpick," he said.

"I don't even have a ring," I pointed out, "I don't think I am nitpicking."

"Take the wheel," he instructed.

"What?" I said.

"Take the wheel so I can get something out of my pocket," he said and leaned forward.

I grabbed the wheel as he lifted off the seat and pulled something from his back pocket. He began driving again with one hand and held the other one out to me.

"Here, now shut the hell up," he demanded.

I looked at the ring stuck to the end of his finger and my mouth fell open. I turned to look out the window and he called out for me.

"I'm not taking it like that, Edward. You have to do it the right way," I demanded.

He growled in frustration and turned his attention back to the road. We drove in silence for awhile and I finally cleared my throat and said, "Edward, please let me stay with you. I have a really bad feeling about this; I am begging you to let me go with you."

"Bella, I'm great at my job. I need you to believe in me and do what I say," he said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm setting up a diversion," he answered.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked.

He refused to answer and changed the subject. "Let's talk about names," he smiled.

"My grandfather's name was James," I started.

"My grandfather's name was James," Edward interrupted with astonishment.

"Well that was easy," I laughed.

"What about grandmothers?" he asked.

"No way," I said.

"Yeah, not mine either."

"I like Kai," I offered.

"I like Kaia," he countered.

"I'm good with that," I said.

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "That was way too easy."

When it got late he began looking for a hotel and I began to feel a bit nervous. He let me buy a toothbrush, something to sleep in and a change of clothes but the feeling of déjà vu was so strong. I remembered the nights years ago when it terrified me to sleep in the dark.

We crawled in bed and snuggled up together. He wrapped his leg around me and I held him tightly in my arms.

"Bella," he said softly. "I am completely serious and I am asking you to accept my ring. I want you to be my wife."

I kissed him tenderly and said against his lips, "I want nothing more than to be your wife."

"I want to get your ring, but I don't want to move," he chuckled.

"I'll get it," I said and tried to move but his arms tightened around me.

"You are missing the point," he laughed. "I'm not too lazy to move, I don't want to let go of you."

"Then let's move together," I offered.

He rolled me over and I reached with my arm to pull his pants from the chair. He took them from me and pulled the ring from his pocket. "This is the ring I bought you ten years ago, if you don't like it you can pick out another one."

I stared at him in shock and kissed him hard. "This is the ring I want," I cried. "I can't believe you didn't give it to anyone else," I teased.

He face looked serious and he frowned at me. "I have only been in love once," he said adamantly.

I smiled like a school girl at his admission and he shook his head at me. "You are frustrating, exasperating, disgustingly gross at times, and the love of my life."

"You are picky, compulsive, unbelievably immature at times, and the only man I will ever love."

He laughed and said, "Who would ever let people like us have a child?"

"Can we hire Erna?" I asked.

"I wish," he said as his eyes lit up. "She passed away long ago.

"Dang, I guess our kid can just get messy," I said with a shrug.

He looked at me quietly for several minutes and I stared back, getting lost in his eyes. I realized he was being very careful not to instigate sex and I began to feel a little sick to my stomach.

"Edward, am I here as your client or as your fiancé?"

"I don't let clients in my bed," he said.

"Is there a reason you aren't making love to me?" I asked quietly.

"Is it….allowed?" he said in embarrassment.

"Allowed? By whom?"

"I mean, can the baby tell?" he asked as he looked down at me.

I laughed so hard I was sure the room next to us could hear me. "The baby is the size of your little finger, and as much as you rock my world, you are not _that_ gifted," I laughed.

"I just didn't know if it was safe," he tried to cover.

"Orgasms strengthen the uterus," I told him.

He smiled and rolled over onto me, "I think we need to make sure you have an Olympic strength uterus."

"I think you're right agent Cullen," I said as his mouth covered mine.

The next morning we were dressed and ready to leave as I stared constantly at the ring on my finger. Edward seemed antsy about something and he was making me nervous. I jumped when a soft knock sounded on the door.

Edward opened it and I screamed loudly. The last person I expected to see was my father standing there. I ran into his arms and began to cry as he hugged me tightly. Then realization hit me. I was leaving with Charlie and not with Edward.

I turned to look at Edward with sad eyes and he wouldn't meet my gaze. He grabbed my plastic bag full of dirty clothes and carried them to my car trunk. I got in the car and watched as Charlie and Edward had a heated discussion on the sidewalk. I couldn't hear their whispered words, but both men were upset.

When Charlie finally came to the car I stared at Edward as he remained on the sidewalk. I got out and walked up to him slowly. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach before saying, "This is your last chance Edward, your very last chance."

He nodded and I leaned in closer. "Do you understand me?" I asked him. "If you hurt me again, we are through."

"I have to make sure you are safe," he said, not grasping what I was telling him.

"My father can protect me, I need you to love me and you can't do that when you aren't by my side. You will lose me and you will lose your child, do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded and said, "I love you, Bella."

I shrugged and said softly, "We'll see."

And then I said the one thing I knew would hit him where he lived. It was the only way to make him truly understand I meant what I was saying. I held his face in my hands and said, "All the years away and the only thing you've managed to do was turn into your father."

I got back in the car and refused to look at him as we drove away. I was so resolute this time. I wouldn't wait for long and if he didn't show up, I would never let him near his son or daughter. I wouldn't put a child through the pain he had put me through.

"Dad," I said softly, "Did I just lose him?"

"I don't know what you said to him, but something stunned the shit out of him," Charlie said.

"What were you guys arguing about?"

"Work," he said bluntly.

"His, mine or yours?"

"Right now they're all the same thing," he said cryptically.

I turned to look out the window, not really caring to understand what he was talking about. It took us almost a week to finally end up at Edward's house in Seattle. I tried to stay busy by finding a new doctor and shopping for baby things.

After another week things from my condo began showing up. They came on different trucks from all over the county. I got busy setting up the nursery in one of Edward's empty rooms, knowing I should wait to see if I was going to be staying or not. It helped fill my days, so I went ahead.

I knew it must have taken him awhile to arrange to have my things moved, so I tried not to stress over the fact he had been gone for over two weeks.

Charlie was going crazy babysitting me. I finally convinced him to leave and that I was perfectly safe. I was far from the lab and any potential threat it imposed. The only danger I faced was the possibility Edward would not return.

I couldn't sleep one night and felt like the house was full of electricity. The hair on my arms was standing on end and the rain beat loudly on the roof outside. I sat in the nursery for a bit as I rocked to steady my nerves. I finally headed to the living room and stared out the large window at the eerie fog.

I began to see movement and my heart sped up in fear. It was in the form of a man walking stealthily toward the house. He moved fluidly in the darkness and when his hand reached up to run through his hair my heart leapt for joy.

I ran into the darkness getting drenched with rain as my feet sunk in the wet dirt. My nightgown stuck to my body accentuating my nudity underneath as I ran in tears toward him.

He began running when he saw me and caught me in his arms as I collapsed and cried. I clung to him with all my strength, which was growing, as the realization he returned worked its way through me.

He kissed me over and over again as I repeated his name in my cries. He finally lifted me into his arms and carried me bridal style as I buried my face in his neck. He kicked off his muddy shoes and carried me into the house, taking me directly to the sink to clean off my muddy feet.

I sat on the counter top shivering as I watched him clean my feet. He removed his jeans and threw them into the sink before picking me back up and carrying me to a hot shower. It was difficult to allow him to take his hands off of me to soap his own body. I needed to feel him and prove he was real.

When we were clean and dry and snuggled in front of a fire I finally asked him, "Are you home to stay?"

He smiled and kissed me gently, "We are both unemployed, unmarried, and expecting a child. And I couldn't be happier."

"You quit completely?" I asked in a stunned voice.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"It was, I just can't believe you did it."

"I did it," he said proudly. "You really woke me up when you said I had become my father. You were right, everything except my family came first and I decided to end the cycle."

I reached over and pinched him hard. "Ow," he yelled and rubbed the spot.

"I have to make sure you are real," I cried.

"I have a better way," he said seductively and pushed me back on the couch.

His hand moved to my stomach and he felt the hardened bump which had grown and smiled at me. "Our baby," he whispered.

**Mirage**

We both watched the screen trying to make out the fuzzy black and white images of our baby. I could see the steady beating of a little heart and once in awhile I could make out the spine, but the rest could have been static for all I could tell.

The young girl performing the sonogram held the wand still on my stomach and said, "See that?"

"No," Edward and I answered in unison.

"You are definitely having a boy," she announced.

"Are you sure," Edward asked as he looked harder at the screen.

"That right there is not a finger," she laughed as she pointed to the screen.

Edward turned to look at me and grinned from ear to ear. "There's James," he said proudly.

"I think I knew it all along," I said through tears. "I just felt him in my heart."

He kissed me and jumped when his hand accidently touched the gel on my stomach.

"It's okay," the young girls said. "It doesn't burn or anything."

I laughed because she had no idea why Edward was most likely feeling sick to his stomach at the idea of touching my messy abdomen.

We stopped for lunch and decided to go tell Esme and Carlisle the news that evening. We shopped for some little baby shirts that said, 'I love Grandma and I love Grandpa' in blue, before heading over to their home.

When we pulled up, Edward didn't get out of the car, but instead took my hand. "Bella, lets get married this weekend," he said.

"I can't throw together a wedding in two days," I told him.

"So what," he shrugged. "Let's go to Vegas. I don't want to spend another week without knowing you are mine."

I wanted to tell him I have always been his, but I knew he meant legally. "Okay," I smiled.

"Seriously?" he asked in shock.

"I already think of myself as your wife, we might as well make it legal," I laughed.

Esme opened the door to see what was keeping us and we grabbed the little bag and went inside.

"Is Dad home?" Edward asked.

"He's in the den," she said leading us down the hallway.

We walked into large study and sat across from them with big smiles on our faces. "First of all," Edward began. "We're getting married in Vegas this weekend."

"It's about time," Carlisle said, causing Edward's enthusiasm to wane a bit.

"I agree," I teased, trying to deflect a bit of the sting Edward was feeling.

"And we also have some news," Edward added and handed them the gift bag.

Esme pulled out the tiny shirts and covered her mouth. "You found out it's a boy?" she asked.

"James Edward," I announced.

Carlisle looked at Edward in shock and his eyes got a little watery. "That's my father's name," he said softly.

Edward stared at his father for a bit and finally said, "I love you, dad."

Esme's tears began to fall and Carlisle got out of his chair and came over to hug Edward and this time he didn't let go first. I stood and hugged Senator Cullen and watched Edward hold his mother tightly.

"Now," Edward said, wiping his eyes. "For the most important question, does Erna have a living relative?"

I laughed and smacked Edward's arm. "You are changing diapers, Edward Cullen, so just get prepared."

"Son," Carlisle said, "I found out there is an opening for a criminal justice professor at the university. I think you should apply."

"You're on the regents board, wouldn't that be a conflict for you?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"I would only offer a recommendation," he winked.

I felt like our world was suddenly falling into place. I could picture Edward as a professor, making all the young coeds swoon. We were going to be married soon and then welcome our child the end of February. We were truly going to be a family and the thought of my dreams coming true pushed my hormone riddled body right over the edge.

Edward held me and rocked us softly as I sobbed against his chest. When he felt my tears soak through his shirt he pushed me away and stared down in disgust. I laughed and shook my head as I feared for his poor nerves as he tried to care for a baby.

We flew to Vegas Saturday morning and checked into the Mirage. I wanted to try to find a dress to wear so we could at least take decent pictures for the wedding. "Let me see if I can get someone to help you shop," Edward offered.

"I'm not shopping for a dress to get married in with a stranger," I said decisively.

He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to see Alice and Rose heading toward me. I screamed and ran at them. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I cried.

"We came for your wedding," they informed me.

I looked at Edward and he laughed, "I didn't know what I was going to do if you said no."

"You planned this?" I asked him.

He kissed my crying face and nodded. "Go find a dress and let me win some money," he teased as he headed off to meet Emmett and Jasper.

"I can't believe you got pregnant in my house," Alice said with mock anger.

"Aren't you a little old for a shotgun wedding," Rosalie teased.

"Don't judge, I had to wait ten years and get knocked up just to get him to marry me."

They both hugged me and I said, "We found out the sex of our baby."

"A boy," Alice said, "No wait, a girl."

"Yes, one of those," I teased.

They both waited anxiously until I said, "James Edward."

The screaming commenced again and Alice said she was jealous and Rose assured me boys were easier than girls. We spent the day laughing and catching up as I tried on dress after dress.

I finally settled on a cream colored gown with a sheer covering giving it an antique look. We stopped by a salon and got our hair and nails done before showing up at a small chapel. Edward and I filled out the necessary paperwork and when we were ready to begin he said, "I got you some flowers for a bouquet."

I turned to see the door open and someone came forward holding flowers in front of her face. I reached out to take the bouquet just as Jane peered out from behind them. I cried so hard the wedding got pushed back so Alice could fix my make-up.

It was perfect and when we were pronounced man and wife all the heartache and disappointment over the years disappeared. All I could remember was his love and I knew we were going to last forever.

He pulled me tightly and kissed me as Mrs. Cullen and then we both jumped as we felt James give a big kick in approval. It was the best day of my life.

Edward was hired as the criminal justice/political science professor and I was even approached about a possible chemistry position coming up when a professor retired. My attention was on my baby and didn't put too much thought into the possible job.

On February 26th I woke up with a horrible back ache. I began my waddle into the bathroom when a gush of water ran down my legs. Edward looked at me in horror and I gasped, "My water broke."

"Why?" he said in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled at him.

"No, I mean, shouldn't you be at the hospital when it breaks?"

I began to get very scared and pulled out a dress to throw on as Edward grabbed my small suitcase. "I have a backache, I didn't realize I was in labor," I told him.

He helped me to the garage and then stopped, "How am I going to get you to the hospital?" he asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're….leaking," he said uncomfortably.

I grabbed his shirt in my fist and pulled him to my face. "I will shoot you with your old service revolver if you don't let me in your car."

"Well, let me put some plastic down," he said as he grabbed a garbage liner.

"I am divorcing your ass," I said angrily as I sat on the plastic.

When we arrived at the hospital the contractions were in full force. I had to work on my breathing just to remain calm. Edward filled out the paperwork as I was wheeled to a room. I was lying in the bed waiting for the anesthesiologist when Edward finally made it to my room.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked.

"I can't do this, Edward," I said in a panic.

"Sure you can," he said lovingly.

"Tell them to just give me a c-section," I begged.

"Bella," he said calmly. "You've taken a bullet and were in the middle of a shoot out. This is nothing."

"I'm terrified," I admitted to him.

"Would I let anything happen to you?" he smiled.

I tensed up as another contraction hit and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Bella," he said softly. I opened my eyes to see him close to my face and smiling at me. "Breathe with me," he said taking long, loud breathes.

I tried to follow along as he rubbed my lower back with his strong hands. "Perfect," he said in a gentle voice. "I love you so much."

My entire body relaxed as I stared into his eyes. I couldn't speak but his words held me captivated. "Our baby boy is coming. He will be in our arms soon and all he will ever know is love."

I nodded as tears fell from my eyes. Edward leaned over to kiss them from my face and spoke in a whisper into my ear, "I'm so proud of you, you are an amazing woman."

I tensed again with another contraction and he continued to speak in my ear as he massaged my back, "You had on jeans and a layered white and blue t-shirt the first time I saw you. I was so glad the pop machine was empty. You walked over to my car and gave me a reason to exist."

"You thought I was kid," I said as the memories flooded my mind.

"You can't image how I felt when you showed me your I.D." he chuckled.

"I knew you were a pervert," I teased.

"How did I get so lucky," he said as his own tears formed.

The doctor finally came in with the epidural and I couldn't believe how easily Edward had distracted me. I loved him even more. Four hours later I was ready to push. This was the part I worried about losing Edward. I was sure he would run from the room or need smelling salts.

Instead he watched in fascination, giving me a step by step account, on the final push I heard James cry loudly in protest and Edward gasped as his face lit up with joy. James was placed on my chest and I reached out to hold his terrified body as Edward bravely cut the cord.

The nurses carried him away as Edward kissed me over and over again as he cried. "He's beautiful Bella."

"Go see your son," I said to him, giving him permission to leave my side.

Edward watched as they cleaned him off, placed a small cap on his head, and wrapped him in a warm blanket. When they held James out for Edward to take, everyone laughed as Edward pulled him quickly from the nurse.

He held him nestled in his arms as he stared with wide eyes at his tiny child. I was having a hard time staying awake and felt like my body was becoming numb. I noticed Edward turn toward the doctor and his face turned white, as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a dark room and felt Edward's head lying against my arm. I looked over to see him sitting in a chair and leaning against the bed.

"Edward?" I said softly.

He sat up quickly and smiled in relief.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"He's fine, he's sleeping," he said nodding to the isolette in the corner.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You had some bleeding, everything is fine, don't worry."

"Is he perfect?" I grinned.

"Better than perfect," he said and walked over to get him for me.

I pulled him to me and cried for joy. I looked at his little hands and feet and when he cried out and I placed him to my breast, he instantly began to eat. Edward stared with a smile frozen to his face. I reached out and took his hand.

"Everything I dreamed was just a shadow, a mirage, of what this is really like…" he said before losing his ability to speak, but he didn't need to, I knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

**Surrogate a/n...would love to hear what you thought of this story. Reviews are love...and I'm sure that Sandi would like to see some!**


End file.
